<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come What May by Labyrinth_Runner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503918">Come What May</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner'>Labyrinth_Runner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's a Law student just trying to navigate his way to his degree while helping his roommate Anakin stay out of trouble. What will happen when a new neighbor, Padmé, moves in across the hall?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Well hello there! Welcome to my new fanfic. I know what some of you may be thinking... what about all your other fics? Well, they'll get written, too...eventually. As of right now FOA and now this fic will be the only ones I will be actively updating. I got this idea and spitballed it with my friend on tumblr coming up with head canons, which eventually ended with me saying, "I'm going to have to write this, aren't I?" So here I am, writing it. I just hope it brings everyone else as much joy as it brings me.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>A COUPLE YEARS AGO IN A GALAXY NOT TOO FAR AWAY...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>COME WHAT MAY:<br/>OBI-WAN KENOBI HAS RECENTLY ENROLLED IN LAW SCHOOL. HE'S CURRENTLY BALANCING A LAW FIRM INTERNSHIP AS WELL AS SCHOOL AND LIVING WITH HIS IMMATURE ROOMMATE, ANAKIN SKYWALKER. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LIFE IN HIS APARTMENT BUILDING WAS NORMAL UNTIL THE DAY A NEW NEIGHBOR MOVES IN ACROSS THE HALL...</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Obi-Wan returned home from the grocery store and immediately noticed the moving van parked in front of his apartment building. <em>New neighbors... interesting</em>, he thought. He made his way through the building to his front door. The plain, grey hallway was cramped with boxes that seemed to be going into the open door to the apartment across the hall. Obi-Wan set his bags down in front of his door, fully intending to unlock his apartment and head inside. However, he heard a thud, followed by some muffled swearing coming from the open apartment.</p>
<p>He peeked his head around the doorway before calling out, "Is everything okay in there?" He saw a figure hoisting a box over their head, swaying precariously as they tried to put it up on a higher shelf in a closet. He couldn't help himself. He sped across the apartment behind the figure and helped them guide it to the appropriate shelf. With the box safely in its destination, he stepped back to take in his new neighbor, only to be disappointed that it was his landlord.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Kenobi. I told Ms. Amidala that I would help her with some boxes while she ran out to pick up some cleaning supples," Captain Rex nodded in appreciation.</p>
<p>"No worries, Captain. How was your shift on the force last night?" Kenobi asked as they walked back towards the hallway.</p>
<p>"It was a frustrating night for the 501st precinct. Usually we just have to deal with the Hutts and their crimes, but lately there's a new syndicate on the rise. We have no idea who they are, but their crimes are bigger than the Hutts. You can't tell anyone I told you about this, though. We can't have the community in a panic. Especially since this might be a Coruscant-wide issue, and not just contained to the 501st jurisdiction."</p>
<p>"Understood. Well, good luck with helping the new neighbor move in. I'll see you when I see you," Obi-Wan replied, finally unlocking his door and taking his groceries inside.</p>
<p>He dropped his bags on the kitchen counter and began to unpack before yelling over his shoulder to his roommate whom he could hear playing video games in the other room. "We have a new neighbor." He heard the sounds cease and footsteps heading towards him.</p>
<p>"So thaaaaat's what all the shuffling was about. I thought it was a little too noisy for a Sunday," Anakin replied, taking an apple that Obi-Wan had just placed in the fruit bowl.</p>
<p>"You know, technically it was your turn for groceries this week," Obi-Wan commented.</p>
<p>"And I was going to buy them tomorrow," Anakin responded, taking a bite from his apple.</p>
<p>"You're supposed to pick up groceries on Friday. I gave you two days. I <em>suffered</em> through ramen and instant coffee for two days," Obi-Wan groaned.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. I'll make the dinners this week to make up for it," Anakin offered.</p>
<p>"You were supposed to do that anyway! You don't even know what I bought for meals this week," Obi-Wan pointed out.</p>
<p>"So just tell me what you want and I'll make it, Master," Anakin laughed. He knew how much Obi-Wan hated being called Master, but somehow it fit. Obi-Wan was always teaching Anakin how to handle life as an adult, not that Obi-Wan was much better at it, but he had more experience. He had agreed to live with Anakin as a favor to his Foster Dad, Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon had been worried about how Anakin would fare after he outgrew the foster system, and Obi-Wan said he'd look out for him. He didn't realize he'd had assented to living with him, yet here they are.</p>
<p>"Fine," Obi-Wan sighed, "I'll put the list of meals on the refrigerator. Would you mind putting the dry foods in the pantry?" Anakin rolled his eyes, setting his apple down on the counter. Together they finished putting the groceries away. After, Anakin sat down at the eat-in kitchen.</p>
<p>"So what's the new neighbor like?" Anakin asked before taking another bite from his apple.</p>
<p>"I have absolutely no idea," Obi-Wan replied while making himself a cup of tea.</p>
<p>"You didn't meet them?" Anakin chuckled, "I heard you talking to someone in the hallway, though."</p>
<p>"That was Captain Rex. He was helping our neighbor move in and I helped him with a box. Apparently she had just stepped out to get some cleaning supplies," Obi-Wan explained, sliding into the seat next to Anakin.</p>
<p>"She? So the new neighbor is a woman?" Anakin said, wiggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"I guess. All Rex said was Ms. Ami-something," Obi-Wan replied, waving it off before taking a sip of his tea.</p>
<p>Anakin's eyes widened slightly in recognition before quietly asking, "Amidala?"</p>
<p>"Yes, that's it," Obi-Wan nodded before adding, "How did you know?"</p>
<p>"I knew an Amidala when I was younger. Before I was put in the foster system. Her name was Padmé and she used to babysit me and I thought she was an angel," Anakin chuckled. "I know it's silly, but I still think about her from time to time."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the slightly whimsical look that his roommate wore. Even if she was the same girl, if she was old enough to babysit Anakin then there must be a significant age gap between the two. She probably still viewed him as a kid. <em>No</em>, Obi-Wan thought, <em>if he gets his hopes up it will only make things worse</em>.</p>
<p>"What are your plans for the night, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.</p>
<p>"I've got a test in one of my classes tomorrow, so I will probably be in the café downstairs after dinner studying," Obi-Wan replied, stroking his beard. He wasn't looking forward to this test. His professor, Mace Windu, had a tendency to make the tests in a way where the test taker is presented with a case and they must build an argument defending the defendant and also prosecuting them. Obi-Wan always found it hard to not let his morals get in the way of things. It made him question his career choice. As an undergrad, he had studied both theology and the law, but ultimately he had chosen to pursue the law. He wanted to bring justice to the world and help families who were victims of crime. However, taking Professor Windu's tests make him question whether or not he could defend someone who did something terribly wrong, regardless of his job. Regardless of his morals, he still needed to study.</p>
<p>"I'll start dinner, then," Anakin nodded, grabbing some pasta and sauce from the cupboards and meatballs from the freezer.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded at him, "Try not to burn it this time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"That was one time, and it wasn't my fault. I don't know why the pasta burned where it leaned out of the pot. It usually just... slides down," Anakin griped as he fiddled around the kitchen.</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan shook his head at his roommate and went to go sort through his school supplies. After gathering everything he would need to study later, he placed it in a pile on the coffee table in the living room and plopped down on the couch. He allowed himself to sink into the cushions with a sigh. This was his first quiet moment of the day where he could just be, and presumably it would be his last before sleep claimed him later this evening. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a meditative state, like his theology adviser, Master Yoda, had taught him. He had to be wary not to relax too much, though, or else he might fall asleep. That would be no good for his self-imposed study session later that evening.</p>
      <p>He stayed like this for quite some time, until Anakin called out that dinner was ready. With a reluctant sigh, Obi-Wan pulled himself out of his happy place and went to meet his roommate in the kitchen.</p>
      <p>"Well, the smoke alarm didn't go off this time, so that was a good start," Obi-Wan teased, "let's just hope it's edible."</p>
      <p>"If you dislike my cooking so much then why don't you do all the cooking?" Anakin quipped.</p>
      <p>"Because. If I eat gourmet all the time then I'll get tired of it. If I eat garbage half the time then that gives me something to look forward to," Obi-Wan winked, twirling some pasta around his fork. He didn't think Anakin was a terrible cook. Sure, sometimes he did burn things, but he wasn't terrible. If anything, he just had basic teenage cooking skills. Obi-Wan knew he had Qui-Gon to thank for that. Qui-Gon wasn't the best cook either, but he tried, which was why Obi-Wan taught himself how to be a better cook. He saw his foster father come home after a long day of work and then proceed to make dinner for everyone. Obi-Wan wanted to take a task off his plate, so he chose to learn to cook. Qui-Gon always insisted that he would be content with just boxed mac and cheese and some hot dogs, but Obi-Wan saw how much his eyes lit up when he ate something more complex that Obi-Wan had made.</p>
      <p>"Do you have a lot of studying to do?" Anakin asked as he sat down next to him.</p>
      <p>"A decent amount. It's only one chapter, but it covered a lot, and I never know what to expect from Professor Windu." Obi-Wan sighed. That class was really testing him.</p>
      <p>"Well, he sounds like a hard-ass," Anakin commented, "I don't see why you have to do both sides. If I taught the class, I'd just have everyone pick one."</p>
      <p>"Well, you don't have the necessary law knowledge to teach the class, and by requiring both sides it makes us learn more material. It's useful in the long-run, but annoying in the moment."</p>
      <p>"Like most things in life," Anakin sighed.</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan gave Anakin a bemused look. For a 19 year old kid, he sure spoke like he was older than his years sometimes, but Obi-Wan knew well enough just how immature Anakin really was. Especially when he looked down at his plate.</p>
      <p>"Did you sprinkle the parmesan cheese on my dish to look like a rocket ship?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
      <p>Anakin shrugged, digging into his food, "You always say that presentation is important because people '<em>eat with their eyes first, Anakin</em>.'"</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and continued to eat his dinner. "What did you do today? Your fall semester starts this week, right?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah. It starts on Wednesday. I didn't do much. I mostly tinkered around with some ideas for a new cat toy for Threepio, then I took Artoo for a walk to the dog park. When I got back, I played video games and then you came home. It was the quintessential day off."</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan nodded, before adding "Don't forget that Threepio has a vet appointment for his shots on Tuesday. I know you raised him since he was a kitten and he's never been an outdoor cat, but he still needs his rabies shot if Rex is going to let him live here."</p>
      <p>"I'm well aware," Anakin replied as he cleared their plates. "Want me to wait up so we can catch up on something on the DVR or are you going to be out late?"</p>
      <p>"I'll be out late. Watch one of those horror films you recorded. You know I don't enjoy watching those things anyway," Obi-Wan said, waving him off. He slid out of his chair and walked back to get his books and notes from the coffee table in the other room. He waved to Anakin, grabbed his keys and made his way out of the apartment.</p>
      <p>He didn't have to travel far, though. Their apartments sat on the second story of a building that housed a local college coffee shop on the first level. It was run by students and owned by Rex as well. The local cops also needed a coffee shop open late when they worked night shift. This just seemed like the best solution. Obi-Wan heard the bell to the coffee shop chime as he walked through the door. He gave the brightly lit front room of the shop a once-over before heading into the back room to his usual spot in the corner. He was about to mindlessly toss his books onto his usual table when he noticed that there was already a laptop and a copy of Common Sense sitting on the table. He blinked, a little perplexed that someone had stolen his spot. It wasn't like his name was etched into the table or anything, but he had been studying in that same spot since he was in undergrad. A little deflated, he set himself up at the next table and went to order himself a latte.</p>
      <p>"Welcome to the Kamino Café, what can I get-" the server started to say before turning around, "Oh! Hi, Obi-Wan. The usual?"</p>
      <p>"The usual, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan nodded, putting his exact change on the counter. "You're working late tonight."</p>
      <p>"Rex had someone call out so I said I'd pick up the shift. I needed extra money to pay for Anakin's tutoring sessions, anyway," she shrugged, handing him his latte. "Good luck with whatever you're studying for. I'm sure you'll ace it."</p>
      <p>"Thanks, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan nodded and walked back towards his table. He slid into his seat and cracked his knuckles before cracking open his book.</p>
      <p>"You did not just do that," a small chuckle came from the table next to him, his former table. Obi-Wan shifted his gaze to see who dared to make fun of his study habits. He found himself clearing his throat quite awkwardly as he saw a beautiful young woman. Her brown hair was pulled back in an intricate low bun that landed at the base of her neck. She peeked over her laptop at him as she continued to type away.</p>
      <p>He shrugged, apologetically, "I have a big test tomorrow and some woman happened to steal my lucky study seat."</p>
      <p>"How dare she?" the woman replied, scandalously, but then in all serious added, "but do you want your seat back?"</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan chuckled, flipping to the chapter for his test, "No, no. You were here first. What are you working on?"</p>
      <p>"I have an essay for one of my political science classes. We were told to dissect a time of civil disobedience that was featured in major propaganda. I chose Common Sense," she said, holding up the book with a flourish. "What about you? What are you in for?"</p>
      <p>"I have a law exam tomorrow. The professor requires you to read a set of facts about a case and then write both an argument for the prosecution and the defense," he explained.</p>
      <p>"So you're in law school?" She asked.</p>
      <p>"Unfortunately. Can you tell by how it's aged me ten years in ten months?" He joked, but in all honesty, everyone could tell he was tired. They just couldn't figure out from what.</p>
      <p>"You don't look old," she murmured, "just tired. Like someone who has the weight of the world on his shoulders."</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan smiled sadly, "Well, I'll let you get back to your paper."</p>
      <p>Suddenly, the woman had a mischievous look on her face. "My paper isn't due til Friday, and it's mostly done anyways. I have it all outlined and it'll write itself. Why don't I help you study?"</p>
      <p>"How do you propose you do that?"</p>
      <p>"Hand me your notes. I'll quiz you. For things you don't have notes on, you can just teach me about them. I'll probably come across them in my studies anyway. Laws are laws. They don't change much," she smirked.</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan twirled his mustache in thought for a moment before handing her his notebook. "Alright. Let's do it."</p>
      <p>And so they did. The beautiful mystery woman helped him study into the late night hours. After suppressing three yawns in a row, she finally excused herself to go home. Obi-Wan took his notebook back from her and helped her pack up her things before wishing her a good night. He stayed another hour before Ahsoka told him she was leaving and that she'd walk him back to his apartment since she was just going down the hall to her house.</p>
      <p>"So you and that lady were really hitting it off," Ahsoka commented, "are you going to see her again?"</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks on the stairs, "You know, I never even got her name. I hope I see her again."</p>
      <p>"She was very pretty, and she seemed to like you," Ahsoka teased.</p>
      <p>"She was just helping a fellow student study," Obi-Wan said, waving her off. He walked Ahsoka to her door. "Well, have a good day at school tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, youngling."</p>
      <p>Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her neighbor, "Night, <em>Dad</em>."</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan smirked and shook his head on the way back to his front door.</p>
      <p>Soon enough, he was going through the motions of getting ready for bed and falling asleep. Somehow, he wasn't worried about his test as much anymore. He felt fairly well-prepared. If he ever saw his wonderful mystery woman again, he definitely owed her one.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Obi-Wan woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly well rested. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched before getting up to take a shower. He brushed his teeth while waiting for the shower to heat up, heaving a sigh as he saw that he still had dark circles under his eyes. He let the steam fill the room as the water pelted his back. He was not looking forward to the rest of the day. After allowing himself a sufficient amount of time to mentally prepare for his day, he begrudgingly shut off the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He cracked the bathroom door to disperse some of the steam and was surprised when he smelled something heavenly coming from the kitchen. He dried his feet on the bath mat before walking into his bedroom.</p>
      <p>As he continued through the living room he called out to his roommate. "Anakin, whatever you're making smells delicious."</p>
      <p>"It's pancakes," Anakin told him.</p>
      <p>"I can't wait to try them," Obi-Wan said as he finally reached the kitchen. Much to his surprise, sitting at his eat-in table was the beautiful woman from the night before. Yet, here he was, standing in his kitchen in just a towel. A strangled sound came from his throat.</p>
      <p>"Are you showing up like that to your exam?" the woman asked with a bemused look on her face.</p>
      <p>"I do apologize. I didn't realize we had company," Obi-wan coughed awkwardly.</p>
      <p>"Obi-Wan, I left a note on the coffee table saying that I had invited Padmé over for breakfast," Anakin chuckled.</p>
      <p>"I see... Well, clearly I missed your message. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go put on clothes," Obi-Wan said, turning quickly to hide the blush that crept up his face. What he failed to notice was the appreciative glances Padmé had casted in his direction.</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan quickly got himself together and went back out to join them for breakfast.</p>
      <p>"So, Anakin told me that you used to know each other?" Obi-Wan asked as he cut his pancake into squares.</p>
      <p>"I used to babysit Ani when he was little. He's definitely grown since I last saw him," Padmé smiled.</p>
      <p>"Well, Padmé has definitely grown more beautiful since the last time I saw her," Anakin smirked.</p>
      <p>Padmé rolled her eyes a bit. "Ani used to think I was an angel when he was little. My friends always used to find that so amusing. Sabé would tease me mercilessly. What about you two? How did you meet?" Padmé asked before taking a sip of her tea.</p>
      <p>"We have the same foster father, Qui-Gon Jinn," Obi-Wan explained.</p>
      <p>"Do you still keep in touch even though you're both out of the system?" Padmé wondered.</p>
      <p>"Actually, yes. Qui-Gon is the only father I've ever known. We usually try to get lunch together once a week to catch up," Obi-Wan smiled.</p>
      <p>"Or to tell him about anything I've done wrong during the week," Anakin added, rolling his eyes.</p>
      <p>"I think that's sweet. I haven't seen much of my own family since moving into college. I wish I could see them that often," Padmé replied, "but, moving on to important things. Do you feel prepared for your test?"</p>
      <p>"You know, I think so. I did have a splendid study partner. I don't think I've ever felt this confident before one of these exams," he teased, but all joking aside, he really did feel ready to take on anything Windu threw at him. He looked down at his watch, taking in the time. "I should get going if I'm going to make it to class on time." He got up, putting his dishes in the sink and went to collect his book bag from his room.</p>
      <p>A smirk came across Anakin's face. "Well, I guess that'll just leave you and me. It'll be nice to catch up."</p>
      <p>"Maybe another time. I should probably go soon, too," Padmé added, "I've got my first political science class of the day in half an hour and its a good fifteen minutes away."</p>
      <p>Anakin's face fell. "Of course."</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan returned to the kitchen, "Well, Anakin, I'll see you later. Miss Padmé, would you like a ride to wherever you're going?"</p>
      <p>"I'm heading to the Coruscant University," she told him as they both left his apartment.</p>
      <p>"That's on the way to Temple Law School," Obi-Wan replied, "I'll wait for you in the hall."</p>
      <p>Padmé quickly ran inside, grabbed her bag, and then met back up with him in the hall. They were silent for the first couple minutes of the drive.</p>
      <p>"So, what do you want to do with your political science degree?" Obi-Wan asked.</p>
      <p>"I'd love to be a Senator some day," Padmé replied. "Can I ask you something?"</p>
      <p>"Of course," Obi-Wan smiled, "Anything."</p>
      <p>"Do you think Ani has a crush on me?" Padmé asked.</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan didn't know why but it felt as if his heart fell towards his stomach. He thought back to the earlier interactions between the two of them this morning and the way Anakin had talked about her last night. "It's possible," he sighed.</p>
      <p>Padmé sighed, "I don't know what to do. I was glad to see him yesterday when he stopped me in the hall, don't get me wrong. I haven't seen him in years and I did miss him when I left. When I heard about what happened to his mother, my heart broke a bit for him. But, he'll always be the nine year old boy that I babysat to me. Sure, he's older now, and he is handsome, but he's still a kid. The only thing I want to pursue with him would be a friendship."</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Well, you might want to tell him that before he gets it in his head to pursue you."</p>
      <p>"Or..." Padmé trailed off, thinking.</p>
      <p>"Or?" Obi-Wan quipped with a raised eyebrow.</p>
      <p>"Or I could just date someone else," she simply stated, fixing Obi-Wan with a blazing stare, "but, if I were to be in a relationship, it would have to be with someone worth my while. Someone mature, smart, and handsome; my equal. My education and my goals in life are too important for me to just waste time on some boy."</p>
      <p>"Your education is important, and so is your goal to be a Senator. I've only known you for not even a day and I already can tell that you're the type of person the world needs advocating for it. You shouldn't throw that away for just anyone," Obi-Wan agreed as he pulled up to her school.</p>
      <p>Padmé gave him an unreadable look, "But what if they weren't just anyone?" Then, she got out of the car and went towards her building.</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan rolled down his window and called out to her, "Do you need a ride home later?"</p>
      <p>"Depends on how our schedules line up. Text me," She replied with a wink before heading into the building.</p>
      <p>"But I don't have your number," Obi-Wan mumbled to himself, but then he looked over on the passenger seat. There, on a small piece of paper was her name and number. Obi-Wan chuckled. Padmé was certainly something. He didn't quite understand why she asked about Anakin, or why he had discussed her criteria for men with him. No matter, he had to get to his university now, or he would be late for his exam. He couldn't have that. He pulled away from the curb and sped off towards his school.</p>
      <p>He made it into the room with five minutes to spare, although he was the last person to have arrived.</p>
      <p>"You know, Kenobi," Windu said as Obi-Wan slid into his seat, "In the courtroom, you're late if the judge is already seated."</p>
      <p>"I didn't realize this was a courtroom, professor," Obi-Wan quipped back.</p>
      <p>"Well, class, since everyone is now present, I will pass out the exams. You have an hour and a half to complete this exam, no more, no less. And to make this interesting, the highest score gets to become my new intern." Windu informed them as he handed out the exams, after he had given out the last one, he returned to his desk and sat down. "You may begin."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Obi-Wan finished his test and packed up his things before handing his exam to Professor Windu. His professor nodded at him, putting his exam onto the pile in front of him. "I'll see you on Wednesday, Kenobi."</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan nodded at him, slinging his bag over one shoulder. After leaving the classroom, he walked out to the nearby quad and sat down on a bench. After fishing around the front pocket of his bag, he pulled out his cell phone. He entered the number that Padmé had left in his car and added her to his contacts. He stared at the number on his screen for a bit before shaking his head and putting the phone back in his bag. He sat there for a few minutes looking around the quad, tapping his feet on the ground impatiently. He sighed, shaking his head at his own tomfoolery before taking his phone back out of his bag and starting to type a message. He must've drafted and deleted his message about ten times before finally hitting send before he could chicken out again.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Obi- Wan: Hello there, Senator Amidala. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was wondering if you needed that ride after all?</em>
      </p>
      <p>He held his breath as he noticed the thinking bubble pop up on his screen implicating that she was responding. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt very anxious. Part of him couldn't wait to see how she responded, and part of him wanted to throw his phone into the nearby fountain. It was the strangest feeling. He let out his breath as his phone vibrated in his hand and her reply popped up on his screen.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Padmé: Haha, Senator Amidala does have a nice ring to it... I could definitely get used to that. I wouldn't say that I need a ride, because the weather is so beautiful out that I think I might enjoy a nice walk home. </em>
      </p>
      <p>Obi-Wan felt his smile start to slide off his face. His phone vibrated again.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Padmé: </em>
        <em>I still have a couple classes to get through so I won't be done until five, anyway. I wouldn't want you waiting around all day for me. You're not my personal chauffeur. </em>
        <em>However, would you like to maybe get dinner together? I want to hear all about how your exam went. There's this place called the Cantina that's near our apartment. I saw it on my way in yesterday and wanted to check it out.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Obi-Wan brushed some hair out of his face, trying to think of the best way to respond. Of course, he'd love to get dinner with her. After the short interactions he's had with her, he wanted to get to know her better. Something about her just seemed to draw him in. He quickly drafted a reply.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Obi-Wan: That sounds great! I'll meet you in the hallway at 6?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Padmé: Works for me. See you then!</em>
      </p>
      <p>Obi-Wan hit the home button on his phone, allowing the screen to go black. He looked down and saw that his reflection had the stupidest grin on its face. He then decided to leave, seeing as Padmé no longer required a ride. He only had one class on Mondays, and now that that was over, he had to head out and get started on the other important things he had been needing to do, like head to his job.</p>
      <p>He had been working for his former teacher, Master Yoda, since his sophomore year of college. It was a fairly simple job. Master Yoda was in charge of a Buddhist temple and its shrine. Master Yoda adhered to the zen teachings, mostly, but he also felt it important to remember the history. That was why he also taught combat classes, to teach those who were willing the ways of the warrior monks of old. However, just as important as this was to Master Yoda, so too was the importance of balance and mindfulness. That was why Master Yoda also held meditation and yoga classes at the temple. Obi-Wan helped Master Yoda teach those classes as well as running errands for the older man. When he wasn't at the shrine, Master Yoda was a professor at Coruscant University, which was where Obi-Wan had first met him. He was Obi-Wan's advisor for his theology degree. He began working for Master Yoda after taking an elective on mindfulness which was taught off-campus at the temple. Obi-Wan had found that he liked the peace of mind he had achieved whenever he was at the temple and wanted to feel that way more often. After finding Obi-Wan spending so much time outside of class there, Master Yoda had hired him, saying, "If here you are already, paid you might as well be," and he had worked there ever since. It wasn't the best paying job, but it covered his half of the rent and utility bills.</p>
      <p>Master Yoda appraised him as he walk into the temple. "Different, you seem. Happier. School went well, did it not?"</p>
      <p>"Well, yes. School did go well today. I had a test in Professor Windu's class, but I think I passed. I had a great study partner," Obi-Wan explained.</p>
      <p>"Study partner, you say? Help you with homework, young Skywalker did?" Yoda asked as they walked towards the meditation room together. Obi-Wan was to teach a class of local youths that came as part of an after-school program.</p>
      <p>"No, Anakin wasn't helping me. We have a new neighbor, Padmé Amidala. She quizzed me last night," Obi-Wan continued.</p>
      <p>"Ah, Ms. Amidala," Master Yoda nodded.</p>
      <p>"You know her?" Obi-Wan asked, incredulously. Did everyone know this woman existed but him?</p>
      <p>"Have her in class, I have. Bright pupil, she is. Senator one day, she surely will be," Master Yoda nodded, before fixing Obi-Wan with a glinting look. "Like her, you do?"</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan laughed dismissively, "Oh, no. I haven't even known her a whole day. She is brilliant, though. Like the sun. Part of me is worried about getting too close. We are getting dinner together later, though."</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan hadn't had the best track record with women. He had a few relationships here and there, but they hadn't ended too well. He always felt like he had made a fool of himself, so he told himself that he would just focus on himself. Like Padmé had said earlier, he, too, had goals and he couldn't let just anybody into his life if he were to achieve them.</p>
      <p>"Befriend her, Padawan," Master Yoda advised with a small smile. "Important it is, to be surrounded by like-minded people. Together, far you will go."</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan gave Master Yoda a lopsided smile. He knew that Master Yoda was trying to get him to open up more, to trust more. The problem remained with the fact that he felt as though his thoughts would burden others, which is why he kept many battles to himself. On the rare occasion that he did open up, to Master Yoda or anyone else for that matter, it was only after he had nearly reached a breaking point and knew that he would be advising anyone else to be talking to someone else if they were in his situation. He would give the shirt off his back, but would need to be blistered and bleeding before he took one from someone else. Such was the way with Obi-Wan.</p>
      <p>They made their way into the meditation chamber and set up various pillows for the younglings to sit on when they came in. Soon enough, children started flooding in and taking their seats and Obi-Wan began.</p>
      <p>The class went off without a hitch and Obi-Wan helped Master Yoda stack the pillows back in the closet.</p>
      <p>"Know tonight is not a date, Miss Amidala does?" Master Yoda nonchalantly asked as they went back out to the main atrium of the temple.</p>
      <p>"Why would she think its a date?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion, "We're just meeting to talk about how my class went."</p>
      <p>Master Yoda rolled his eyes a little bit at Obi-Wan's cluelessness. "Have fun, Padawan. See you here tomorrow for yoga, I shall."</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan nodded and left to head home, seemingly driving his car on autopilot as he thought about what Master Yoda had said. It definitely wasn't a date. She had said in the car earlier that she wouldn't date just anybody. This definitely wasn't a date, he thought, shaking his head.</p>
      <p>He made it back to his apartment, dropping his book bag off in his room before flopping down on the couch. Artoo came jogging into the room and sat on the couch next to him, resting his head on Obi-Wan's lap.</p>
      <p>"Anakin! I thought I told you that the dog can't be on the living room furniture," He called out.</p>
      <p>"Come on, Master, he's just trying to get comfy," Anakin said, coming out of his room carrying Threepio. He sat down in the arm chair to the left of the couch with the cat in his lap. Threepio daintily moved over to the arm of the chair and began to preen himself, causing Artoo to bark. Obi-Wan gave Anakin an exasperated look.</p>
      <p>Anakin rolled his eyes before holding his hands out in front of him so that together they formed the shape of a circle. "Come here, Artoo."</p>
      <p>Artoo perked up, heading over and putting his face in the circle-shaped hole formed by Anakin's hands, causing Anakin to grin at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but smiled.</p>
      <p>"So, how'd your test go?" Anakin asked, scratching Artoo behind the ears. Artoo started to wag his tail, hitting the cat and causing Threepio to fall on the ground with a thud.</p>
      <p>"It wasn't bad. I'll find out my score on Wednesday," Obi-Wan shrugged, before remembering that he had to tell Anakin about his dinner plans. "By the way, I won't be home for dinner."</p>
      <p>"Oh?" Anakin asked with his eyebrows raised.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I'm going out," Obi-Wan nodded.</p>
      <p>"With someone?" Anakin pressed, wagging his eyebrows at his roommate.</p>
      <p>"With Padmé. She wanted to hear about my test," Obi-Wan explained.</p>
      <p>Anakin's face fell a little bit. "Oh. Like a date?"</p>
      <p>"No! Just two people on their way to friendship discussing their day," Obi-Wan corrected.</p>
      <p>"Would you mind if I tag along, then? Since its not a date..." Anakin asked.</p>
      <p>"I'm sure you could come, too," Obi-Wan replied. "We're going to this place called the Cantina. I think it's that place over on Mos Eisley Ave if I remember correctly."</p>
      <p>"I heard they have live entertainment," Anakin added. "What time?"</p>
      <p>"Padmé gets out of class at five, so we agreed upon six."</p>
      <p>"Are you going to change?" Anakin asked him.</p>
      <p>"What's wrong with my outfit?" Obi-Wan asked looking down at his dark brown corduroy pants and beige button-down and tan sweater.</p>
      <p>"Obi-Wan, the Cantina is a bar. You can't go dressed like you're ready for a different type of bar," Anakin explained. "Come on, let's go raid your closet."</p>
      <p>Not that Anakin wanted Obi-Wan to look better than him for Padmé, but he cared about his friend enough to make sure he didn't make a fool of himself in public. Regardless of how he felt about Padmé, Obi-Wan was like his big brother. He didn't want to look uncool by association.</p>
      <p>They made their way into Obi-Wan's closet and Anakin scavenged through the drawers, pulling things out and chucking them at Obi-Wan. By the time he was done, Obi-Wan was holding a pair of jeans, a black graphic t-shirt with the phrase "Star Wars" on it with two stars fighting each other, and a blue flannel.</p>
      <p>"You wear that with those Vans that Qui-Gon got you for Christmas," Anakin said as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.</p>
      <p>"What are you going to wear?" Obi-Wan asked with a slight attitude, but in reality he was genuinely curious.</p>
      <p>"Don't worry about it," Anakin said as he walked out of the room. They had thirty minutes before they were supposed to meet Padmé and he also had to get dressed.</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan sighed, looking down at the clothes in his hands before changing into them. He went back out to their living room and turned on the news while waiting for Anakin. Soon, Anakin emerged from his room with a pair of black jeans, a red v-neck shirt, a sleeveless leather vest, and his motorcycle gloves.</p>
      <p>"Ready?" Anakin asked.</p>
      <p>"I guess," Obi-Wan shrugged and checked his watch. They were five minutes early, but they went out into the hallway anyway to find Padmé already there. She was wearing a a light blue crop top with a knee length flowing skirt in the same color. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to tell her that she was beautiful, but Anakin beat him to it.</p>
      <p>"You look stunning," Anakin smiled.</p>
      <p>"Ani!" Padmé said in surprise, "I didn't realize you'd be joining us."</p>
      <p>"Obi-Wan said you were heading to the Cantina. I've always wanted to go," Anakin shrugged.</p>
      <p>Padmé nodded and they walked out of the building towards the cars.</p>
      <p>Anakin walked over to his motorcycle and grabbed his helmet, offering it to Padmé, "Want to ride with me?"</p>
      <p>"Oh, Ani, as fun as that looks, I'm not exactly dressed for high winds. I think I'll ride with Obi-Wan if that's okay," Padmé said, offering a soft smile.</p>
      <p>"Of course," Anakin deadpanned as he put the helmet on his head, looking over at his roommate who just shrugged before opening the car door for Padmé.</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan closed the door and turned back to Anakin, "See you there?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah. I'll meet you there," Anakin said flatly as he revved the motorcycle and sped off.</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan sighed. It was going to be a long night.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Obi-Wan sighed at Anakin's antics and slid into the driver seat of his car.</p>
      <p>"So... should I be worried about this dinner?" Padmé chuckled, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan gave her a pained look as he started the car and pulled away from the curb, "He's always impulsive, but he usually isn't this bad."</p>
      <p>"I won't lie, though. When I had asked you to dinner, I had been thinking that it would just be the two of us," Padmé replied with a smirk.</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan coughed awkwardly, "I figured when it comes to friends, the more the merrier."</p>
      <p>"Are we friends, Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked with an amused smile.</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan felt a blush flood his cheeks. He knew that he had only known her for a day, but talking with her was so easy. It felt as if he'd known her for years. Even last night, she jumped right in without any of the new person awkwardness that one usually experiences. He parked the car outside the Cantina and turned to look at her. A sudden seriousness came over him as he took her in. "Miss Amidala, I would like to think that it would be an honor to have you call me your friend, however since it would be an honor, it needs to be something I've earned."</p>
      <p>Padmé's mouth went dry as her heart skipped a beat. Obi-Wan left the car and walked around to open the door for her. Who <em>was</em> this man? He could be easily flustered by her flirting in one breath, but say something like that in the next. She gave him a small smile. "As flattering as that is, I feel like it may be the other way around," she replied, placing her hand in his proffered one.</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan gently helped her out of the car, fully preparing for her to let go of his hand afterwards, but she didn't. Instead, she used her hold on his hand to gently tug him towards the entrance, holding the door for him with her other hand. As much as she loved that chivalry wasn't dead with Obi-Wan, she had wanted to show him that she could open her own doors. She wanted him to see her as an equal.</p>
      <p>They made it through the throng of people to see that Anakin had already grabbed them a table in the corner. Obi-Wan felt his roommate glare at where he and Padmé's hands were joined at their sides. Obi-Wan nonchalantly dropped her hand and slid into booth next to Anakin, letting Padmé claim the other side. He didn't want to hear it from Anakin later if she sat next to Obi-Wan instead, especially since Anakin had seen them holding hands. This just seemed like the easiest solution. Obi-Wan retreated into his thoughts as Anakin and Padmé started talking about childhood memories.</p>
      <p>"So, how <em>is</em> Artoo doing?" Padmé asked.</p>
      <p>"He's doing well. I'm sure he'd love to see you," Anakin replied.</p>
      <p>"I doubt he'd remember me," Padmé said sadly, "It <em>has</em> been ten years."</p>
      <p>"I don't think dogs ever forget previous owners, nor do I think anyone could ever be capable of forgetting <em>you</em>," Anakin said pointedly.</p>
      <p>"I didn't have him for very long. You took him home after he was weaned off his mom. I do miss seeing his little puppy self getting into trouble around my parent's house," Padmé smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, she was looking at Obi-Wan who seemed to be off in his own world. "Are we boring you, Obi-Wan?"</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan pulled himself from his reverie. "Oh, not at all. I was just listening to the music. I believe this is what the radio stations have been referring to as 'space-swing'," he explained. Although, that was just a cover. He was thinking about what Padmé had said in the car. She wanted to be friends. He was right. It hadn't been a date, because she just wanted to be his friend. Obi-Wan relaxed a bit at the thought. He now knew he could be himself without worrying about leading her on.</p>
      <p>"It's very lively. It makes me want to dance," Padmé commented, sliding out of the booth. "Care to join me?"</p>
      <p>"Oh, I'm not much of a dancer," Obi-Wan said, holding up his hands in protest.</p>
      <p>"Doesn't matter," Padmé chuckled, taking one of his hands and using it to pull him up with her. "Come on!"</p>
      <p>"I'd be willing to dance with you, too," Anakin replied, sliding out of the booth.</p>
      <p>"The more the merrier," she replied with a glint in her eye before winking at Obi-Wan. She dragged him out to the dance floor with Anakin following behind them. She stopped short, causing Obi-Wan to run into her a bit. His hands settled on her hips to steady them.</p>
      <p>"Careful there, <em>Senator</em>," Obi-Wan smirked.</p>
      <p>Padmé chuckled while moving her hips to the beat of the music, "I like it when you call me that." She grinned devilishly at him, poking him in the chest, "In time I'll have a pet name for you."</p>
      <p>"Oh, is that a threat?," Obi-Wan smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into the sweetheart position before spinning her out.</p>
      <p>She chuckled as she spun herself back into him, her back hitting his chest with a thud. "Its a promise," she purred before adding, "I thought you said you couldn't dance?"</p>
      <p>Anakin cleared his throat a bit as he awkwardly stood behind them, "I don't know about you two, but I'm starting to get hungry."</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan chuckled, letting Padmé go. "I'm with the youngling on this one. I could probably eat a horse right now," he smirked as they started to head back over to the table.</p>
      <p>"I'm hardly a youngling," Anakin deadpanned as he stopped.</p>
      <p>"I don't know, Ani," Padmé teased, "You are the youngest one here." She noticed her friend has stopped and went over to him. "Don't try to grow up too fast," she told him with a small smile, taking his hand and leading him back over to the table.</p>
      <p>They ordered their food and chatted about various things that happened in their day.</p>
      <p>"So how did your exam go?" Padmé asked as she took a sip of her wine.</p>
      <p>"I'll find out Wednesday, but Master Windu said that the highest grade will get an internship at his law firm," Obi-Wan replied sipping his whiskey.</p>
      <p>"Is it paid?" Anakin asked, playing with the umbrella in his shirley temple.</p>
      <p>"I don't know," Obi-Wan explained, "But, I hope so. It would require me to cut back hours at the temple with Master Yoda, so I hope that this would offset those hours."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I'd hope so too, or else we might have difficulties making rent," Anakin nodded.</p>
      <p>"Says the man who still hasn't gotten a job since he quit his last one," Obi-Wan deadpanned as their food was brought over. The waiter placed the food down and bowed before leaving.</p>
      <p>"Listen, you and I both know that the pawnshop work wasn't for me," Anakin shrugged as he picked up his burger, "Besides, I actually got hired today."</p>
      <p>"Ani, that's great!" Padmé beamed as she gingerly cut into the chicken on her dish. "Where at?"</p>
      <p>"There's this mechanic shop in the district," Anakin explained.</p>
      <p>"The one that's run by Mayor Palpatine?" Obi-Wan asked. He had gone there a couple of times. It was one of the many businesses owned by the man. He probably owned half the businesses in the city at this point, or at least had ties to them.</p>
      <p>"Yeah," Anakin beamed, "The mayor has always taken a special interest in my mechanic skills since I won a couple awards for it back in high school for helping kids build soap box derby cars."</p>
      <p>"I remember the Mayor saying something about enjoying soap box derbies last year," Padmé smiled. She respected the mayor. She had encountered him on various occasions, even interning with him her entire junior year of college, which is why she hoped he would be re-elected. "You were always good at winning those derbies yourself when you were younger, if I remember correctly."</p>
      <p>"What can I say? I'm good with my hands," Anakin smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.</p>
      <p>Padmé rolled her eyes as she stabbed a mushroom with her fork and popped it into her mouth, "Don't look at me like that. It makes me uncomfortable."</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan choked a bit on his whiskey, feeling it burn his throat. Padmé was feisty. He had to give her that. "So, Padmé do you have a part-time job?"</p>
      <p>"I do. I'm working on the Mayor's re-election campaign. After helping him all last year he figured having a fresh face in charge of his campaign would help," Padmé explained as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "So, Obi-Wan, what's it like working for Master Yoda? I've taken a couple of classes with him and always found him to be fascinating."</p>
      <p>"Work for him, I do," Obi-Wan smirked. "He's an interesting man. I help him take care of the temple and teach a few classes here and there."</p>
      <p>"What kind of classes?" Padmé asked as she finished her drink and set it down on the table.</p>
      <p>"Yoga, Meditation, and a bit of combat," Anakin said, answering for him. "the <em>Master</em> here can kick someone's ass and then find mental peace right after. He's also <em>very</em> flexible."</p>
      <p>"Anakin, seriously?" Obi-Wan sighed exasperatedly.</p>
      <p>Anakin shrugged as he chuckled, "What? It's 're a very centered, flexible, ass-kicker."</p>
      <p>Padmé laughed at their antics as she reached for the check, "Well, Obi-Wan is definitely someone I'd want in my corner then."</p>
      <p>"Oh, no you don't," Obi-Wan said taking the check from her.</p>
      <p>"I can pay for myself," Padmé replied.</p>
      <p>"I never said you couldn't, but you just moved in. This is our treat," Obi-Wan responded.</p>
      <p>"Our treat?" Anakin asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes. <em>Remember</em>, we discussed this earlier," Obi-Wan said, glaring at him.</p>
      <p>Anakin suddenly got the hint, "Riiiiiight. Our treat." He slipped Obi-Wan a twenty.</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan paid the rest and they got their things together to leave. "I'll meet you back home," Obi-Wan told Anakin.</p>
      <p>Anakin nodded and sped off as Padmé let herself into the car.</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan sat down in the car and looked at her, "Well, that was fun. We should do it again sometime."</p>
      <p>"I'd like that."</p>
      <p>A silence settled between them as Obi-Wan went to start the car. He drove down the road and was about to turn towards the direction of their apartment building when Padmé stopped him.</p>
      <p>"Wait," Padmé said, turning to him. "Do we have to go home right away?"</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan tilted his head at her, "I did tell Anakin that we would meet him back at home. He may worry if we don't turn up."</p>
      <p>"Technically, you said that <em>you</em> would meet him back at home... and you will. Eventually," Padmé replied with a small smile, "the night is young and it's beautiful out. We could go to the park?"</p>
      <p>She looked at him with such a hopeful look that Obi-Wan couldn't say no. He did want to get to know her better anyway... "Alright. We can go to the park down the street," Obi-Wan said as he pulled over and parked the car. They got out of the car and started strolling towards the park.</p>
      <p>"So, where did you learn to dance like that?" Padmé asked as she looked up at him as they walked towards a fountain.</p>
      <p>"Oh? You mean like this?" He chuckled as he took her hand and spun her into him before dipping her. He held her there for a long second, staring down at her. With reluctance, he straightened them back up.</p>
      <p>Padmé felt a little breathless, swallowing a lump that had built in her throat. "Yeah, like that."</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan waved his hand dismissively, "An ex-girlfriend of mine was into ballroom dancing. Her family had a lot of money and were always holding balls and galas. After disappointing her one too many times, she enrolled me in classes."</p>
      <p>"Well, if you ever need a dance partner," Padmé smiled as she walked beside him.</p>
      <p>"I'll be sure to find you," he replied as he sat down on the edge of the fountain. "So, why did you really want to come here?"</p>
      <p>"Well, I wanted to spend some time with you. Just the two of us," She shrugged innocently. "As someone who said he wanted to earn my friendship, I'd think that you would want to spend more time with me."</p>
      <p>Obi-Wan reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair out of her face. Something about her made him want to open up, and it scared him.</p>
      <p>"Padmé..." Obi-Wan sighed, eyes roaming her face. "We really should be going. It's getting late and we both have class tomorrow." He held his arm out to her, regaining his smirk. "Shall we, <em>Senator</em>?"</p>
      <p>"We shall," she replied, tucking her arm into his. They made their way back to the car and chatted about the things that they had to do for homework. They pulled up to the curb and entered the building to find Anakin sitting on the floor outside their apartment.</p>
      <p>"What are you still doing outside?" Obi-Wan asked.</p>
      <p>"Waiting for you. I forgot my house key," Anakin shrugged, "What took you two so long?"</p>
      <p>"<em>Traffic</em>," Obi-Wan replied, winking at Padmé.</p>
      <p>"We hit <em>every</em> red light," she chuckled as she walked over and unlocked her apartment. She turned back to her friends, "Breakfast at my place tomorrow?"</p>
      <p>"Sure," Anakin replied.</p>
      <p>Padmé gave Obi-Wan a flirty once-over before saying, "Eight am, clothing required."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, his reading glasses on his face, before emerging from his room to work on his homework. He plonked down on the couch with his textbook, preparing to read the chapter assigned for the next day of classes.</p><p>Anakin swaggered out of his room, plopping down next to him and propping his feet up on the coffee table. "So, what do you think of Padmé?" Anakin asked with a smirk.</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged, "She's nice. I definitely am looking forward to befriending her."</p><p>"<em>Just</em> befriending her?"</p><p>Obi-Wan was a little defensive, "Yeah. <em>Just</em> friends."</p><p>"You weren't dancing like <em>just</em> friends," Anakin replied under his breath.</p><p>Obi-Wan closed his book and fixed his friend with a pointed stare, "Oh, out with it."</p><p>"I just think that maybe... you like her," Anakin shrugged.</p><p>"As a <em>friend</em>," Obi-Wan repeated.</p><p>"Good. So you wouldn't mind if I ask her out for Friday?" Anakin quipped.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, remembering his conversation with Padmé from earlier. "Are you sure that that's the best idea?"</p><p>Anakin furrowed his brow. "Why wouldn't it be?"</p><p>"I just mean, are you sure that she thinks of you the same way? You were nine the last time you saw her. She may still think of you as a kid," Obi-Wan replied. He didn't want to tell him that he and Padmé had talked about him. "She also may not even be wanting a relationship with anyone."</p><p>"Only one way to find out," Anakin said haughtily, getting up from the couch.</p><p>"And just <em>where</em> are you going?" Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"To ask Padmé out."</p><p>"Anakin, it's nine at night. She might have gone to bed by now. You know she has morning classes." Obi-Wan told him, but his subliminal message was clear: <em>Do try to be reasonable.</em></p><p>Anakin waved him off, letting their door close behind him. Obi-Wan ran his hand over his face with a sigh. The boy would learn... eventually. He reopened his textbook and sunk into the reading. It was dry, informative, and it made him tired. He finally reached the discussion questions at the end when the front door opened again.</p><p>"Well, Romeo, how'd it go?" Obi-Wan asked over the rim of his glasses.</p><p>Anakin sat down with a frown. "She said no. You were right, she still sees me as a nine year-old boy, and she said that she wouldn't want to start a relationship with just anybody," he groaned. "But, I'm not just anybody. She's known me for years!"</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, placing his book on the coffee table. "I think she means that she has a lot on her plate. If she were to add something else to it, she'd want to make certain that it was going to be worth her while and not a waste of her time."</p><p>"You think that dating me would be a waste of time?" Anakin asked incredulously.</p><p>Obi-Wan had walked right into that one. "No, that isn't what I meant. I just meant that she has a lot going on right now. It just may not be the right time for a relationship,"Obi-Wan paused, "Remember that one time Ahsoka made us watch <em>Rent</em>?"</p><p>Anakin nodded, "How could I forget? She wouldn't stop singing along."</p><p>"Do you remember the line 'I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine'?" Obi-Wan asked, "Maybe... maybe that's what Padmé thinks."</p><p>"I doubt Padmé has any baggage," Anakin said, dismissively.</p><p>"Well, neither of us can know that. I mean, I just met her and you haven't seen her in ten years. However, replace baggage with... schedule or goals. She might just be looking for someone like-minded."</p><p>"Someone like you," Anakin spat out.</p><p>"That is <em>not</em> what I meant and you <em>know</em> it," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Obi-Wan. I saw you two holding hands together, and the whole club saw you dancing. You even came home later. Where did you go? Hmm? Did you park the car for a quick make-out session?" he demanded, getting up and walking to get a water from the kitchen. He didn't want to see Obi-Wan's face when he answered.</p><p>"Anakin, you need to calm down," Obi-Wan sighed. "There is nothing going on between Padmé and I. We merely wanted to talk more."</p><p>"And you couldn't do that with me?" Anakin said, his voice slightly strained as he walked back into the living room.</p><p>"Honestly, no," Obi-Wan responded, shocking himself with the response. "We wanted to get to know each other better without you feeling left out that we weren't talking about or to you."</p><p>"Yeah, well, you did make me feel left out," Anakin replied sadly as he stalked off towards his room.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, "Well, that could have gone better."</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled out his phone and shot off a text.</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: Qui-Gon, Anakin just experienced a bad case of rejection. I have no idea what I'm doing, but I definitely did not handle it nearly as well as you would have.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qui-Gon: I'm sure you did your best, son. I'll talk to him.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief. If anyone could talk sense into him, it would be Qui-Gon.</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: I'll see you at Dex's Diner on Saturday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qui-Gon: Of course. Booth, not table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: I know.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan was about to put his phone away for the night when he noticed he had an unread message from Padmé.</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: How is he?</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan spared a furtive glance towards Anakin's door before responding.</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: He's a little hurt, but he'll bounce back eventually. I don't know about his pride, though. What did you say to him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: Nothing we hadn't discussed earlier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: And you're certain you could never see him like that?</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan felt weird asking, but he needed to know if Padmé was going to make it a habit of hurting his friend.</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: I'm certain. I told you what I'd be looking for earlier. I love Ani, don't get me wrong, but that isn't him. </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, forgetting momentarily that she couldn't see his reaction.</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: Well, I appreciate your honesty. Hopefully you find what you're looking for and it's available when you want it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: I have the feeling that it'll be right under my nose...or maybe it'll be down the hall. Goodnight, Obi-Wan ;) </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked. Did Padmé have a crush on Rex? He doubted that would end well, but hopefully she would grow out of it.</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: See you tomorrow, Senator.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan placed his phone on his charger and set his alarm clock. He dropped his textbook into his bag for Professor Mundi's class in the morning before pulling out his outfit for the next day. After he was satisfied that he was prepared for the next day, he allowed himself to crawl into bed and sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan awoke the following morning with a nervous pit in his stomach. He finished getting ready and peeked out into the apartment to see if Anakin was up yet. He heard his roommate moving around and sighed. He could only hope that Qui-Gon had been more successful than him at getting through.</p><p>Obi-Wan made his way out to the kitchen. "How are you?"</p><p>Anakin sighed, taking a box of cereal out of the cupboard. "Better this morning. Qui-Gon is much better at this than you,"Anakin said with a small smile.</p><p>"Don't I know it," Obi-Wan smirked. He gestured towards the bowl of cereal. "Are you not going to Padmé's for breakfast with me?"</p><p>Anakin shook his head. "It's a little too soon for that. Besides, Qui-Gon said something about 'absence makes the heart grow fonder,'" Anakin smirked. "I think I might give that a try."</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. The boy would never learn. "I'll see you later. Don't forget to take Threepio to the vet."</p><p>Anakin waved him off, "I know, I know. Go enjoy your breakfast."</p><p>"You're sure you're okay?" Obi-Wan asked as he reached the door.</p><p>Anakin gave him a small smile. "I will be."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and left to go across the hall. He knocked on the door and waited.</p><p>"It's open!" Padmé called from inside. Her back was to the door as she fiddled around the kitchen. It smelled <em>heavenly</em>.</p><p>"Is that bacon?" Obi-Wan asked with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"I figured if you had to teach yoga or combat or something today that you'd need some protein to do that," Padmé sheepishly shrugged as she turned towards him. "No Ani?"</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head as he came around the kitchen island towards her. "Nursing his pride."</p><p>Padmé smiled sadly, looking down at the ground. "I didn't mean to hurt him."</p><p>"I know you didn't," Obi-Wan said gently. "But, when it comes to unreciprocated matters of the heart, sometimes there's just no avoiding that outcome."</p><p>Padmé buried her face in her hands as she sighed. "I know, but, Ani was always a sweet kid. I don't want to lose his friendship."</p><p>Obi-Wan stepped forward, gently taking her hands in his. "You won't lose his friendship. He just needs time and space right now."</p><p>"Thanks, Obi-Wan," she said, stepping forward to hug him. She rested her head against his chest. "I'm glad at least one of you came to breakfast today."</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled, "And miss out on all this bacon and eggs? Never in a million years, my lady."</p><p>Padmé released him and put the food on the island and sat next to him. "So what are you up to today?"</p><p>"I've got a morning yoga class to teach, and then I have class, and then I'm back for combat training later on," Obi-Wan replied, stabbing some eggs with his fork. "What about you?"</p><p>"Well, I've got class later, but I'm free this morning. Would you mind if I tagged along to yoga? I've only done it one other time, but I enjoyed it. Besides..." she paused to take a sip of tea, "I could use some inner peace."</p><p>"Can't we all," Obi-Wan chuckled. "But, yes. You can come with me. I'd be more than happy to help you find inner peace."</p><p>They spent the remainder of breakfast discussing silly things like favorite colors and what they had wanted to be when they grew up when they were children.</p><p>"I wanted to be a Queen," Padmé chuckled.</p><p>"I wanted to be a warrior knight," Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, if you were my queen, I'd say that would be a dream come true." Obi-Wan had thrown that out so carelessly, but he missed the blush that crossed Padmé's cheeks. The natural banter and flirting just came out with her.</p><p>"My kingdom would be honored to have someone like you defending it," she replied softly as wiped her mouth.</p><p>"As a knight, it'd be my honor to defend someone like you," he shot back. Now that he knew she didn't like him, he felt more comfortable.</p><p>"Well," Padmé replied, "I can defend myself, but I appreciate the sentiment, nonetheless."</p><p>"I don't doubt that you could handle your own," Obi-Wan replied, "I'm sure you could handle anything."</p><p>They finished their breakfast and Obi-Wan got up to stretch. "Well, I'm going to go grab my bag. If you want to change you can and then meet me in the hall."</p><p>"Sounds good," Padmé nodded as she moved to put all the dishes in the dish washer and let it go.</p><p>Obi-Wan got his stuff and leaned against the wall waiting for her. He casually checked his watch, he wasn't late, but he just liked to keep track of things. Padmé finally emerged from her apartment in a pair of leggings and a sports bra. She had a small net bag slung over her shoulder where she kept a bottle of water and her essentials. Obi-Wan couldn't help the fact that he was staring.</p><p>"Ready?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Of course," he quickly recovered.</p><p>The drive to the temple passed in relative silence, but it was comfortable silence. Padmé spent most of her time looking out the window trying to orient herself so she could walk home after. Obi-Wan had offered to drop her back off at the apartment even though it was in the opposite direction, but Padmé said she'd feel bad if he were to be late to class. When they got to the temple, Master Yoda greeted them with a small smile.</p><p>"Padmé, good to see you, it is," Yoda told her, "And with Obi-Wan, a pleasant surprise."</p><p>Obi-Wan shot Master Yoda a look. He didn't know what the old man was implying. "Padmé wanted to join the class this morning."</p><p>Master Yoda nodded,"Good... good. To the inner sanctum I must go. Convene with the spirits I must. Guidance I seek." He winked at Padmé conspiratorially before walking off.</p><p>Padmé chuckled slightly at Obi-Wan's confused expression. "Let's go."</p><p>The class was small that day. Not many people had time for early morning yoga during the week. Padmé struggled with some of the more complex moves, but Obi-Wan did his best to help her get her bearings. As always, he ended the class with a five minute meditation before releasing his students. Padmé helped him put away the yoga mats and lingered a little longer.</p><p>"You're quite good at this," Padmé told him.</p><p>"Well, I'd hope so. I do get paid to teach it," Obi-Wan chuckled as he opened his water bottle. "You were good, too. If you keep coming to class with me, you'll eventually get to my level."</p><p>"Oh, <em>eventually</em>," Padmé said rolling her eyes, but she laughed."But, thank you for letting me tag along. It was sweet and I appreciate it."</p><p>Obi-Wan tried to brush off her compliment, deciding to ask her a question instead. "Did you find inner peace?"</p><p>"Lately, I've found that your presence has a tendency to bring me a lot of peace," Padmé said with a slight smile.</p><p>Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "Well, I should probably change and get to class." He hated showing up in sweatpants. He felt <em>so</em> uncivilized.</p><p>"I should head back, too. I have a quiz later to study for," Padmé explained. She had a weird glint in her eye before quickly kissing Obi-Wan on his cheek. He barely had time to react before she turned to leave. "Thanks again, Obi-Wan. This is definitely a perk to our <em>friendship</em>."</p><p>Obi-Wan watched her go, slightly slack jawed. He gently placed his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him. He had said this was a friendship, but why did he feel like a herd of butterflies entered his stomach. <em>Weird,</em> he thought, <em>I've never felt like this with a friend before.</em></p><p>Master Yoda came into the room, having seen everything. "Interesting friendship, you and Miss Padmé have."</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged, "It's a new friendship. I guess we're testing boundaries?" That had to be it. Padmé must kiss all her friends on the cheek when she deemed them close enough.</p><p>"Maybe search for clarity, you should have instead," Yoda chuckled, rolling his eyes at Obi-Wan, "Now, go, get to class."</p><p>Obi-Wan bowed in deference to Master Yoda and got changed before heading to class. He was partly glad that Padmé had turned down the ride. He definitely would not have made it to class on time if she had. He really needed to get better at time management.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan's day was fairly uneventful. His classes came and went, and soon enough he was back at the temple teaching for Master Yoda. His movements were almost second nature when he was teaching combat, and he fell into them easily with a sense of grace. He was mesmerizing to watch. After teaching the after school children enough to run a couple of sparring exercises, he ended the lesson and went to meet with Master Yoda in the inner sanctum.</p><p>Obi-Wan was always amazed by the serenity of the sanctum. The walls were white, with a glass dome ceiling. There was a water sculpture in the corner that could be heard trickling in the silence. The rest of the room was lined with various plants, and in the center was a small podium with a pillow on which the small Master sat.</p><p>"Troubled you are," Master Yoda sighed as Obi-Wan came up behind him. Master Yoda wasn't a fan of being interrupted in the inner sanctum.</p><p>"Forgive me, Master Yoda, I just was hoping you might have some advice," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"Hmmm... yes. Come, sit," Master Yoda told him, gesturing to the spot in front of him.</p><p>Obi-Wan settled into a lotus pose in front of him, resting his hands on his knees. "Lately, I've been... feeling strange."</p><p>"Strange, how?" Master Yoda inquired, raising a brow.</p><p>"I've been more nervous and on edge, less focused, I can't seem to arrive on time to save my life," Obi-Wan explained, "and I've been struggling with Anakin."</p><p>"Not new, struggling with young Skywalker is," Master Yoda said with a knowing grin. "On what topic did you squabble?"</p><p>Obi-Wan looked down at his lap, unable to meet Master Yoda's eyes. "Miss Amidala."</p><p>Master Yoda let out an amused chuckle. "Tell me everything, you will." Master Yoda secretly loved gossip.</p><p>"Well, Anakin has held a torch for her since he was a boy, and Miss Amidala does not feel this same," he explained.</p><p>"And know this, you do?"</p><p>"Of course. She told me so herself. She still views Anakin as a child, and she isn't looking for a relationship," Obi-Wan assured him.</p><p>Master Yoda suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Say that <em>explicitly</em>, she did?"</p><p>"Well, yes," Obi-Wan replied, his brow furrowing as he tried to remember, "Maybe? I'm not sure anymore. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Curious I am," Master Yoda shrugged. "Affected by this, your relationship with Skywalker has become?"</p><p>"To an extent," Obi-Wan said hesitantly. "He seems to think there's something between me and Padmé."</p><p>"Is there? Hmmm?"</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head vehemently, "No, of course not. We're just friends."</p><p>"Interesting," Master Yoda replied, placing his fingertips against each other to steeple his hands. "If just friends you are, where are the nerves coming from?"</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged. "I'm genuinely not sure. I've never been this confused... this unclear. I think that part of me just really enjoys her company, but I'm worried."</p><p>Master Yoda set him with a pointed stare. "Continue down that path of thought, you must."</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. Master Yoda had slowly been getting him to open up to him throughout the years, but mostly it was through pushing him to be introspective. Catching onto the fact that that was what Master Yoda wanted him to do now, he closed his eyes. He pictured himself picking up a loose thread in a tangled ball of yarn and pulling it to find its origin, unraveling the mystery. "I'm worried because I'm afraid that if she gets to know me better, she'll see that I'm just a mess of moral battles."</p><p>"And are you?"</p><p>"Yes," Obi-Wan sighed. He took a deep breath before looking Master Yoda in the eyes. "I find it harder to play both sides of the field when I know that the person I'm writing a defense argument for has caused harm. It's hard to think that I'm not hindering justice."</p><p>Master Yoda nodded. "Testing your morals, your classes are."</p><p>"I'm afraid so," Obi-Wan replied with a sad smile.</p><p>"Sometimes, do things we don't agree with, we must," Master Yoda told him, gently patting his shoulder as he got up. "Let it change who we are <em>inside</em>, though, we must not."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, getting up to follow him. "Thank you, Master Yoda."</p><p>"Any time, Padawan," Master Yoda chuckled.</p><p>Obi-Wan broke off to collect his things and go home to Anakin and his homework.</p><p>"How was the vet?" he called out as he entered their apartment.</p><p>"It went well. Threepio is now covered for another year," Anakin replied. "I've got hamburgers on the griddle if you want to take care of the toppings."</p><p>"How is it that you always manage to work around the 'whoever doesn't buy the groceries has to make the meals' rule," Obi-Wan chuckled as he got out the different toppings as well as a cutting board.</p><p>Anakin shrugged. "Must be my dashingly good looks."</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at him as he started to chop up some lettuce, "Or I'm just a pushover."</p><p>"That, too," Anakin chuckled. "How was your day?"</p><p>"Oh, the usual," Obi-Wan replied, moving to slice up a tomato.</p><p>"Do you want cheese?" Anakin asked, placing a slice of pepperjack on his burger. "You find out how you did on that exam tomorrow, right?"</p><p>"Sure, I'll take a slice," Obi-Wan nodded, "And, yes, we also find out who gets the internship tomorrow."</p><p>"Are you nervous?" Anakin raised an eyebrow as he took the burgers off the griddle and placed them on their buns. He passed a plate to Obi-Wan.</p><p>"Maybe? I don't know," Obi-Wan sighed, "It would be an honor to get that internship, but..."</p><p>"But?" Anakin pressed, tossing the mustard in the air to catch it mid-flip.</p><p>"But I don't know how well I can defend people who break the law. I wanted to go to law school to be a prosecutor, not a defense attorney," he explained as he slid into his seat.</p><p>"Well, think of it as an undercover mission," Anakin smirked as he bit into his burger. "You're going behind enemy lines in order to learn how they think. That way, you can be even more effective when you fight them."</p><p>"You need to play less video games and study more," Obi-Wan deadpanned, but deep down he knew Anakin was right. This could be good practice for him. They finished their dinner in a comfortable silence before breaking off into their respective rooms for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up on Wednesday morning feeling apprehensive. Today was the day he'd find out if he had earned an internship with Professor Windu's law firm. Part of him wanted it, because that would be quite the feather in his cap, but part of him didn't like what he may have to do. Defend criminals? That didn't seem like the justice he so desperately wanted to bring to the world. He was groggy as he got dressed, having tossed and turned all night. He walked out into the kitchen in a fog.</p><p>"You look terrible," Anakin commented, placing a cup of coffee in front of him.</p><p>"Thank you, that's just what I was hoping to hear," Obi-Wan deadpanned.</p><p>"Trouble sleeping?" Anakin asked. He pulled out a box of oatmeal from the cupboard. "Apples and Cinnamon or Maple?"</p><p>"Apples and Cinnamon," Obi-Wan replied, "And yes. I couldn't stop thinking about the implications of getting this internship. I want it, I do. It'll be a great achievement and I could learn so much from it."</p><p>"But you may help a murderer walk free," Anakin nodded as he put the oatmeal in the microwave. He turned back towards Obi-Wan, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. "You already know what I'm going to say."</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, "No guts, no glory. I really wish you would stop playing those video games."</p><p>Anakin shrugged. "It's a good stress reliever."</p><p>The microwaved dinged and Anakin took the bowls out of the microwave. He placed it on the island before grabbing them some spoons.</p><p>"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied before digging into his breakfast. "When do you start your new job?"</p><p>"Next week. They said they wanted me to start on Sunday since that's a slower day for them. That way I can get oriented before the week picks up," Anakin explained, swirling his spoon in his oatmeal. "Today I'll probably take Artoo for a walk. Maybe work on my motorcycle a bit. I've been debating on detailing it."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded before gulping down the rest of his coffee. "Do I still look terrible? I feel more awake now, at least."</p><p>"You still look like you got ran over by a truck, yes," Anakin said, struggling to keep a straight face.</p><p>"You're such an ass," Obi-Wan replied. He walked over and placed his dishes in the dishwasher.</p><p>"Yes, but you're stuck with me, so what does that make you?"</p><p>"Either incredibly unlucky or just plain stupid," Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'll see you later."</p><p>"Catch ya later, Obi-Wan," Anakin called out as Obi-Wan went out the door to get to school.</p><p>The ride to his university was fairly uneventful, and soon enough he was sliding into his seat for Professor Windu's class before his professor arrived this time.</p><p>"Ah, Kenobi, good to know that you have the ability to use a clock," Windu commented as he entered the class and stopped at his desk.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt a blush creep up his cheeks at the admonishment. "Yes, Professor Windu, I do try my best."</p><p>"Well, I would hope so, since I can't have my newest intern showing up late every day," he replied casually.</p><p>In fact, he had slipped that into the conversation so casually that Obi-Wan almost missed it. <em>Almost</em>. Obi-Wan sputtered a bit, "P-professor?"</p><p>"Now, Kenobi, you have to have better oratory skills than that if you're going to work on my team," Windu chuckled.</p><p>"Yes, sir. Thank you, Professor. I won't let you down," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"Good," Windu rapped a knuckle on the desk before returning to the front of the room. "You can pick up your tests from my desk after class. Now, let's discuss <em>Mapp v. Ohio</em> and what impact that has on the Fourth Amendment."</p><p>Obi-Wan opened his textbook and uncapped his pen, rushing to take notes through the rest of the class. His pen was powered by his excitement at the internship, although somewhere in the back of his mind hid a seed of worry.</p><p>His class came and went and then he found himself sitting in the quad on the bench. His phone vibrated in his bag so he fished it out to check his messages.</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: So, did you get the internship?</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. Of course she'd remembered, and of course she couldn't wait to ask him about it. He loved how supportive his new friend was.</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: Yes, surprisingly. I honestly still can't believe it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: It's because you had a great study partner. Technically that internship is half mine.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed as another text came in.</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: We should celebrate. Just the two of us. Friday night? We could go get ice cream at that parlor near the park. I'll buy :)</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked. He couldn't possibly let a lady pay for him. No, no, no. He was a gentleman.</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: I don't mind celebrating, but I'll pay. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: Chivalrous to a fault lol</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: It's how I was raised.</em>
</p><p>It was true. Qui-Gon had always taught him to treat women with respect. He couldn't count the amount of times his foster father had been on the other end of some other man's fist because he came to the defense of a woman.</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: I'd love to meet Qui-Gon some day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: Oh, darling, he'd be positively enthralled with your personality. He'd probably try to set us up.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled. Padmé was the type of woman Qui-Gon had always told him he needed. He definitely would be telling him to 'snag her before someone who doesn't deserve her does.'</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: Well, we would make quite the pair. See you Friday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: See you Friday.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan paused, looking down at their exchange for a moment. They were quite the pair. He'd never met anyone like Padmé. He thought about what he'd said about Qui-Gon probably trying to set them up. It was a silly thing to say, and he didn't know why he had said it, regardless of the truth in the statement. Padmé was everything he would want in a potential partner. When he eventually did get around to dating, he probably would end up with someone a lot like her. He slipped his phone back into his bag before hiking it over his shoulder. He crossed the campus, quickly making his way back to his car, heading home for the day.</p><p>The rest of his day was spent getting up-to-date on Professor Windu's current cases that he had been emailed. When Anakin came back from walking Artoo, Obi-Wan's glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose as he napped on the couch.</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes, letting Artoo off his leash before going over to wake up his roommate. He gently nudged the man's arm.</p><p>"Hmm?" Obi-Wan replied sleepily.</p><p>"Reading that boring, huh?" Anakin smirked. "What were you reading anyway?"</p><p>"The cases that Professor Windu is working on currently," Obi-Wan yawned.</p><p>"You got the internship! Congrats!" Anakin smiled, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "We should order pizza and crack open some beers to celebrate."</p><p>"Anakin, you're not old enough to drink."</p><p>Anakin sighed, "<em>Correction</em>: We should order pizza and <em>you</em> should crack open a beer to celebrate."</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled. "Better, but I know you're just trying to get out of making dinner. You aren't slick, Anakin."</p><p>Anakin pulled out his phone to call their local pizza joint and shrugged. "I'm appalled that you think that little of me. I'm merely trying to celebrate my friend's latest achievement. Hawaiian?"</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled. "Sure. We are celebrating after all."</p><p>Anakin placed the order and they settled in for an easy night of pizza and catching up on <em>Merlin</em>. Obi-Wan was having fun and relaxing almost to the point where he forgot all his worries.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of Obi-Wan's week passed fairly uneventful. He went to work and his classes, and when he wasn't at work or school he was home getting up to speed for his internship or studying for his classes. By the time Friday night rolled around, he was ready for a break. Anakin had decided he was going to go to the movies by himself to see the latest superhero flick, leaving him the apartment. Obi-Wan tried to channel his inner Anakin when picking out what to wear for the night. He ended up in a pair of jeans, a light blue button-down, and a darker blue sweater. It wasn't exactly what Anakin would have picked out for him, but it was more color than he usually wore. He slipped on a pair of sneakers and went out in the hall to meet Padmé.</p><p>As usual, she was already there waiting in the hall for him. She was in a yellow floral dress, brown cork wedges and a jean jacket. Her hair was loose and flowing. Obi-wan felt his heart skip a beat.</p><p>"You know, you could have come inside," Obi-Wan chuckled.</p><p>"I know, but I wasn't waiting long," Padmé smiled. "Ready to go?"</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, holding the door to the building open for her. "After you, my dear."</p><p>Padmé shook her head at him as she walked through the door. "So, tell me about your week."</p><p>"You were with me for half of it," Obi-Wan laughed.</p><p>"The part I wasn't with you for," she countered.</p><p>"It was a lot of studying and trying to remember the distinct details of Professor Windu's case. If I have to study any more cases, my brain may very well explode," he grimaced.</p><p>Padmé playfully poked his temple. "Wouldn't want that, now would we? Good thing you have me for a distraction."</p><p>"You make for a very lovely distraction, darling," Obi-Wan smirked. "What about you? How was your week?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Not terribly interesting. I went to class, I did homework, when I wasn't working on things for school I was at the mayor's office."</p><p>"How is the mayor doing?"</p><p>Padmé's eyes widened. "Actually... I take it back. Something interesting <em>did</em> happen, but you have to keep it a secret."</p><p>"Oh? Do tell," he grinned.</p><p>She dropped her voice low and took his arm so he could hear her better as they walked. "<em>You didn't hear this from me, but the mayor is running for governor.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Really</em>?" Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. "That's a rather bold move."</p><p>"I really think he could win, though," Padmé replied as they continued to walk arm-in-arm, arriving at the ice cream parlor.</p><p>"I don't doubt it," Obi-Wan answered as they entered.</p><p>The lighting in Ilum's Ice Cream parlor was bright and colorful, reflecting off the mirrored walls. It was cold, but then again, it was an ice cream parlor. That was entirely the point. Obi-Wan looked over to see Padmé captivated by the color and lights dancing off the walls. Her face was the epitome of delight as she walked over and peeked into the glass cases at the ice cream.</p><p>"There's so many flavors, I don't know what to choose," she smiled. She was like a kid in a candy shop. "What are you getting?"</p><p>Obi-Wan rubbed his beard in thought for a moment. She was right, there <em>was</em> a lot to choose from. However, Obi-Wan was fairly set in his ways when it came to choosing ice cream. He confidently strolled up to the counter.</p><p>"One mint-chocolate chip in a waffle bowl with chocolate jimmies please," he ordered.</p><p>Padmé shot him a look. "Did you just refer to <em>sprinkles</em> as 'jimmies'?"</p><p>"You know, I didn't expect this to be the topic that ended our friendship, but yes, I did. Rainbow sprinkles are sprinkles. Chocolate sprinkles are jimmies. That is the hill I will die on," Obi-Wan informed her.</p><p>Padmé sighed, "Agree to disagree, but just know that you are wrong. One cake batter in a sugar cone with rainbow <em>sprinkles</em>, please."</p><p>"Oh, I didn't realize you were Queen of the ice cream," Obi-Wan teased.</p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes at him as the server handed them their ice cream. Obi-Wan paid before she could even take out her wallet.</p><p>"You know, I said I would pay for this," Padmé grumbled.</p><p>"And I believe I told you that I would pay," Obi-Wan stated matter-of-factly, sliding into a booth. Padmé sat across from him, trying to keep up with her melting ice cream. They sat in silence for a bit as he watched her struggle. He couldn't help the blush on his cheeks. He started to feel weird, watching her eat, and instead turned his attention down to his bowl.</p><p>"So, do you have any plans for the weekend?" she asked him once she had gotten the ice cream down to just above the cone.</p><p>"Not anything too remarkable," he replied, taking a spoonful of ice cream. "I'm meeting Qui-Gon tomorrow for our weekly dinner, and then I have to go grocery shopping on Sunday. You must have some fun plans, though."</p><p>She nodded. "I do, I'm going shopping with my friend Dormé tomorrow for a couple of new outfits. Sunday I have to work on the mayor's speech announcing his run."</p><p>Obi-Wan broke off a piece of his waffle bowl, crunching it with his teeth. "Well, it sounds like you have a fun weekend planned."</p><p>"And <em>you</em> have crumbs in your beard," she giggled as she reached out to brush it off.</p><p>Obi-Wan jokingly went to go bite at her fingers. He couldn't help but laugh at her shocked face.</p><p>"<em>Obi-Wan Kenobi, you did not</em>..." she giggled.</p><p>All he could do was give her a shrug and a cheeky smile as he ate the last piece of his bowl. They quickly finished the rest of their ice cream and went out to walk around the park for a bit. It was such a lovely night, and Obi-Wan was hesitant to end the night, although he couldn't quite put his finger on why. Maybe it was the way that Padmé brought out the fun in him, or the way she made him relax- a thing he desperately needed. Either way, her presence was a breath of fresh air, one that he wasn't ready to give up yet.</p><p>They had been walking in peaceful silence for a bit until Padmé noticed something in the distance. "Is that a playground?"</p><p>Obi-Wan followed her gaze and nodded. "I think it is. Why?"</p><p>She bit her lip and looked at him. "Race you to the swings!"</p><p>Obi-Wan stood there for a moment in surprise as she sprinted away. He shook himself out of the awe that he had for this little woman and chased after her, letting out a laugh. She certainly was something else. He caught up to her on the outskirt of the playground, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, that is not fair!" Padmé tittered as she playfully whacked his back.</p><p>"Oh, darling, you ran off without a proper countdown. The race was already unfair," he chuckled before placing her back on the ground in front of the swings.</p><p>She tentatively walked over and ran a hand up the swing's chain. She shyly looked back at Obi-Wan. "You don't think we're too old, do you?"</p><p>"I think that you are going to do whatever you want, no matter what anyone else thinks," he smiled. "It's one of the things I like most about you."</p><p>He walked over and held the swing for her, "My lady."</p><p>Padmé blushed slightly as she sat on the swing.</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled the swing back before releasing it. He hadn't pushed someone on the swings in ages. He couldn't help the stupid grin on his face at how Padmé brought this out in him. She laughed in delight as he pushed her higher and higher into the darkening sky. Eventually he stepped back, watching her go.</p><p>"Obi, you're not going to swing?" Padmé asked when she noticed he had stopped pushing her.</p><p>He felt a blush creep up his face at the shortened use of his name. "I prefer watching you," he admitted quietly.</p><p>She gradually came to a stop before sliding off the swing. "Take me home?" She asked, holding her hand out to him.</p><p>He nodded, taking it and they started to make their way back to the apartment building as the first stars started to twinkle in the night sky. Obi-Wan casually noticed that Anakin was still at the movies as he passed the empty parking spot where his motorcycle usually sat. They made their way up the stairs and stopped in front of their respective doors.</p><p>"I had a lot of fun tonight," Padmé told him with a soft smile.</p><p>"Me, too," he said, returning the smile. He felt himself getting drawn to her, wanting to get lost in her eyes. They were the color of his favorite tea in this light, and he was sure he could drown in them. But, something nagged at the back of his mind. He shouldn't be feeling this way about a friend, should he? His friendship with Padmé was so different than anything he'd experienced before and sometimes it scared him. It terrified him to think that someone could matter this much, affect him this much, especially this fast. He blinked, realizing that he was <em>very</em> close to Padmé. Before he could pull away, she popped up to kiss him on the cheek for the second time that week.</p><p>"Good night, Obi," she murmured.</p><p>"Good night, Padmé," he replied before entering his apartment. His cheek still felt hot from where she kissed him. He allowed himself a small, timid smile as he leaned back against his front door. He let out a contented sigh as he changed for bed, watching Netflix on his laptop in bed until he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although he had had a beautiful Friday night, the weather did not hold for Saturday. He spent the first part of his day watching old movies on television with Anakin, hoping that Padmé was at least having fun with her friend. The hours whittled away until it was time for him to meet his foster father for dinner.</p><p>Obi-Wan ventured into Dex's Diner to meet Qui-Gon. He was grateful to get out of the rain that was pouring in torrents outside. He hastily took off his jacket and hung it up on the pegs in the post outside the booth.</p><p>"He's late, my boy," Dex called out from behind the counter. They had been meeting at the same diner at the same time since Obi-Wan had moved out for college, but their history with Dex went back to when Obi-Wan was a child. Qui-Gon was a journalist by trade, and he often used Dex's Diner as a place to meet his sources. He always claimed that he had loved the coffee, but Obi-Wan knew better. When he was little, he used to leave Obi-Wan at the counter to color or do his homework under Dex's supervision while he was working on a lead. Dex was family by this point.</p><p>"I'm not surprised," Obi-Wan smiled, sliding into their usual booth in the corner.</p><p>Dex brought him over a cup of tea and a plate of fries. "On the house," Dex chuckled.</p><p>"Dex, I'm going to owe you for a lifetime of fries," Obi-Wan smirked, squirting some ketchup onto the plate.</p><p>He heard the bell jingle, indicating a customer had come in.</p><p>"Your father practically keeps me in business, so you can have a free plate of fries here and there," Dex said loudly so that Qui-Gon could hear.</p><p>"Well, my old friend," Qui-Gon smiled warmly, "Very few places have both good coffee and such warm hospitality. <em>You</em> keep yourself open."</p><p>Dex waved him off and went back to the kitchen as Qui-Gon slid into the booth across from Obi-Wan. The man's graying hair was pulled into a bun so that it was out of his face.</p><p>"Well, son, I hope you haven't been waiting too long," he said with amusement.</p><p>"No longer than usual," Obi-Wan shot back with a smirk.</p><p>They fell into the usual routine of discussing their weeks. Qui-Gon expressed pride at Obi-Wan's latest internship opportunity, but warned him with the grace that only a parent has to remember his priorities to Master Yoda since he had made that commitment first. Talk soon turned to the subject of Anakin.</p><p>"So, what did you say to him about Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.</p><p>Qui-Gon shrugged. "I just simply discussed my own experience with women."</p><p>Obi-Wan choked on his tea. "What does that mean?"</p><p>Qui-Gon smirked. "Sometimes, in love, as with journalism, you need to know when to go <em>to</em> the source, and when to let the source come to <em>you</em>."</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "I doubt Padmé will go to him. She's made it quite clear that she's not interested in him like that."</p><p>"Then, perhaps the distance will give him the clarity to notice that he has other options," Qui-Gon replied, fixing him with a knowing smile.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. This was why he was glad he had Qui-Gon to lean on in these moments. He would never have been able to help Anakin through this, not like he could. Obi-Wan could never be anything but a big brother to Anakin, and what he needed most times was a father figure.</p><p>"Have you been working on anything new?" Obi-Wan asked casually. He knew Qui-Gon always had a story he was chasing. The man never rested.</p><p>Qui-Gon peered around the diner slightly to make sure no one was eavesdropping. <em>Weird</em>, Obi-Wan thought. He had rarely done that before.</p><p>Qui-Gon lowered his voice and became very serious. "Son, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this table. Understood?"</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, but he couldn't fight the prickle of panic at the base of his neck as his hair stood up on end.</p><p>"I've been working on a story," Qui-Gon informed him. "I'm investigating the Core Crime Syndicate. I have many reasons to believe that there is one person pulling the strings of all the gangs in the city. There are links to various businesses that are being used as fronts to launder dirty money and fence stolen property. I'm not sure what their aim is, but I've been following this and it runs deep."</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at him incredulously, "Surely one person can't be in charge of all the gang activity when various gangs are involved."</p><p>"That's what I thought, but the evidence is there. I'm meeting with a contact this week to get the hard copy of various records that can confirm this."</p><p>"I don't think that's such a good idea. If this... <em>person</em>, as you say, is truly that influential, you'll be putting a target on your back. I think you should let the police handle this," Obi-Wan pleaded.</p><p>Suddenly, the door to the diner slammed open as a man stepped in, tracking water onto the black and white tiled floor.</p><p>"Hey, close that door! Were you raised in a barn?" Dex called out indignantly.</p><p>His request was met with the sound of a gun being cocked. "The money, old man. Give it to me." The man's voice was eerily calm. It was so still Obi-Wan could hear a pin drop.</p><p>Dex slowly made his way over to the register as the assailant threw a bag at him.</p><p>"Faster, old man," he said, firing off a shot that went right by Dex's head. "I won't miss next time."</p><p>Obi-Wan heard the sound of breaking glass as it whizzed back into the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey, let's calm down a bit," Qui-Gon said, placatingly as he got out of the booth. Obi-Wan's eyes widened.</p><p>"Stay out of it," the armed man hissed.</p><p>Qui-Gon took a tentative step forwards. "You don't want to do this."</p><p>"Oh, I think I do," The man whirled the gun on Qui-Gon.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt a panic set in. He wanted to scramble out of the booth, he wanted to push his father out of the way, but he couldn't. He could only watch.</p><p>"Just leave," Qui-Gon murmured. "We don't know what you look like, no one's gotten hurt. Just leave."</p><p>Obi-Wan saw the man's hand tighten on the gun as he turned to look back at Dex. "The <em>money</em>, old man."</p><p>Dex frantically finished emptying the drawer into the bag and tossed it on the counter between him and the man. "Here."</p><p>The man lowered the gun to reach for the bag, and Qui-Gon took the opening to try and tackle the man to the ground. They struggled on the ground, time in slow motion for Obi-Wan as a shot rang out.</p><p>"<em>No</em>!" Obi-Wan cried out. He saw his father slump slightly, just enough for the man to push him off and break free. The man grabbed the bag, shooting more warning shots around the diner in case anyone else decided to be a hero before running off into the dark, stormy night.</p><p>Obi-Wan rushed over to cradle his father in his lap, not caring about the pool of blood he had knelt down in. "No, no, no," Obi-Wan murmured. "Stay with me, dad. <em>Please</em>."</p><p>Qui-Gon's breathing was ragged as blood seeped through the wound in his chest. He shakily reached into his pocket, pulling out an old burner flip phone, the one he used for his sources. He held the phone out to Obi-Wan. "Find the truth," he told him.</p><p>"No, you'll be able to break the story yourself," Obi-Wan told him, his voice pleading, hoping that whatever benevolent force was out there in the universe heard him and didn't take his found father away from him.</p><p>Sirens could be heard in the distance, Dex had called for them the second the intruder had fled.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon smiled. "Take... care of Ani."</p><p>He reached out, patting Obi-Wan on the cheek affectionately. The movement was weak, his hand slowly sliding down his cheek before dropping to the ground.</p><p><em>"I will,"</em> Obi-Wan promised. He was met with silence. "Dad?"</p><p><em>He's gone</em>, a small voice said deep within Obi-Wan.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.</p><p>"Dex, he's gone," Obi-Wan said in disbelief. He blinked, breaking the seal and unleashing the flood gates. The police had arrived outside the diner. He gently laid the body back on the ground and stood. His clothes were stained with blood as he locked eyes with Rex as the other man exited his vehicle. His shoulders heaved as he tried to take a steadying breath but failed, instead collapsing into a wrecked mess of sobs.</p><p>Dex gently led him to a seat at the counter, placing a glass of whiskey in front of him to distract from the coroner wheeling away his father's body. Obi-Wan felt like the world was ending.</p><p>Rex and Dex conferred in the corner after Rex had taken Obi-Wan's statement.</p><p>"Is there someone we could call to take him home?" Dex asked.</p><p>Rex sighed, "There's Anakin."</p><p>Dex shook his head, "I don't think misery needs company in this case. He needs comfort, not to try and handle his own emotions on top of Anakin's."</p><p>"Padmé, then," Rex nodded before stepping away to give her a call.</p><p>Obi-Wan stared down at the burner phone on the counter as he took out his own phone to call Anakin. He'd rather have Anakin hear it from him. The phone rang twice.</p><p>"How's dinner with dad?" Anakin replied cockily on the other end.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, "He's gone, Anakin."</p><p>He could hear the panic set into Anakin's voice. "What do you mean he's gone?"</p><p>Obi-Wan struggled to keep his voice even as he explained what happened. There was a silence on the other end when he was through. "Anakin?"</p><p>"Yeah, <em>shit</em>, I'm still here," Anakin replied numbly. He sighed on the other end, not having it hit him yet.</p><p>"Want me to pick you up?" Anakin asked. "You shouldn't be driving right now."</p><p>"I think Rex is going to take me home," Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>"Want me to wait up?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"No, I'll see you tomorrow," Obi-Wan informed him.</p><p>"Obi-Wan?"</p><p>"Yeah, Anakin?"</p><p>"May the force be with you," he told him before hanging up. Obi-Wan felt his lips quirk into a sour smile. Qui-Gon had always said that to them before tucking them into bed.</p><p>The door to the diner opened, the bell gently jingling. He didn't even look up from the glass between his hands.</p><p>"Obi-Wan," Padmé exhaled as she caught sight of his back before running over to him.</p><p>"Senator," he replied, his voice was hollow and lacked its usual affection.</p><p>"Come on," Padmé said, gently taking his hand. "Let's go home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan let Padmé lead him to his car. She was sopping wet, having ran to the diner in the rain when Rex called. They sat in the front seats for a moment in silence.</p><p>"Padmé, I can't go back to the apartment," Obi-Wan finally said. He turned to face her, and Padmé saw just how haunted he looked.</p><p>She nodded. "Okay. Whatever you need, I'm there. Where am I taking you?"</p><p>Obi-Wan looked down for a moment. He knew where he wanted to go, but he wasn't strong enough to go alone. "Padmé, will you take me home?"</p><p>"I though you said you didn't want to go back to the apartment," she replied, but then realization hit her. "<em>Oh</em>."</p><p>Obi-Wan looked over at her, "Please, Padmé."</p><p>She nodded, handing him her phone so that he could put in the address. They rode in silence across town. Only once did she allow herself to look at him when they were in the light of a traffic light. The red light brightening the blood stains on his sweater. His eyes were red-rimmed, fixed on the area out the window, but she could tell he wasn't really seeing their surroundings. No, he wasn't even in the car with her right now. He was somewhere else entirely.</p><p>Padmé pulled the car up to a two-story red brick house. They sat in the car for a moment, the only sound was coming from the windshield wipers going back and forth. Padmé shivered, the cold from her clothes seeping in. That seemed to pull Obi-Wan out of his reverie.</p><p>"Padmé, you'll get sick if you stay in those clothes," he commented. He gently got out of the car, coming to open her door for her. She quickly shut the car off and followed him to the house.</p><p>He opened the door with a key hidden beneath the doormat. The ghost of a smile flitted across his face. Qui-Gon was always predictable. He opened the door and ushered Padmé inside and out of the rain. Out of habit, he removed his shoes, prompting her to do the same. He took in her appearance, she was in her pajamas with a cardigan thrown on top of it. She was shivering and her lips were turning blue. All thoughts of his own loss were momentarily pushed aside as he pulled her towards the bathroom.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, this really isn't-" she started to say, but the look he gave her caused the words to die on her tongue.</p><p>"Padmé," he cupped her cheek. "We can't have you getting sick." He gently peeled the cardigan from her arms.</p><p>Padmé swallowed, watching him. "You need to clean up, too."</p><p>"And I will, <em>after</em> you," he said gently, but with no room for questioning. "I'll dry your clothes while you shower. They're thin so it shouldn't take too long."</p><p>She nodded. He turned on the shower and was about to leave when he froze.</p><p>"Padmé?" he asked gently.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Thank you," he replied. His head dropped slightly before he continued out the door.</p><p>He leaned against the wall outside the bathroom, waiting until he heard her enter the shower. He smiled despite everything at the fact that she was humming to herself in the shower. Obi-Wan collected her clothes and put them in the dryer for twenty minutes. The man then went went back upstairs to fetch her some towels, placing them on the sink for when she got out. He put the kettle on to make her a cup of tea, knowing she might need a warm drink when she got out. By the time the water had boiled, the dryer was done and he gave her the warm, dry clothes. While she was getting changed, he fetched an old pair of flannel pants and a Henley shirt he had left at Qui-Gon's house in case he ever had to stay over.</p><p>By the time he returned to the bathroom, Padmé was coming out. Her pajamas were replaced, and her hair was spun up into the towel.</p><p>"All yours," she smiled.</p><p>"There's hot water on the stove, tea in the cabinet to the right of the sink, mugs in the left," he replied before entering the bathroom.</p><p>He took in his reflection in the mirror. His eyes trailed down his body, fixating on the blood seeped into his clothes.<em> Qui-Gon's blood</em>. He felt bile rise in his throat, barely making it to the toilet before vomiting. It shouldn't be like this. He started to shed his layers, peeling them away and dropping them in the trash. He never wanted to see them again. He let the water fall over his skin, looking everywhere but at the red water slipping down the drain. The only soap in the shower was Qui-Gon's. The smell enveloped him with a sense of comfort and familiarity as he tried to block out the thought that he'd never get to hug his father and have that smell tickle his nose again. His father had used the same soap for years, to the point where Obi-Wan actively avoided even buying the brand when he was a teenager because he didn't want to smell like his father. Now... now he just thought about how silly he had been. There was nothing wrong with the smell of cedar. He quickly finished cleaning up and got dressed.</p><p>He padded out to the kitchen. His pants hung low on his hips and his shirt clung to his slightly damp skin in various places as he poured himself a cup of tea.</p><p>"So you grew up here?" Padmé asked from the kitchen table.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt a nostalgic smile form on his face at the red walls and light wood cabinetry. He remembered painting this room with Qui-Gon when he was in middle school.</p><p>"Yes," he replied, leaning against the counter to look at her. His gaze settled on the photos on the fridge of him and Ani with Qui-Gon. He looked around the room, taking in the calendar with events on it, events Qui-Gon would miss. The smile started to fade as it was replaced with grief. He looked down at the cup of tea warming his hands. He barely noticed the tear sliding down his cheek until Padmé had come over. She gently took the mug from his hand, placing it on the counter next to him. Wordlessly, she pulled him into her, desperately trying to hold together the man breaking in her arms. He held her tightly, burying his face in her neck. She was his life preserver, saving him from drowning in his grief.</p><p>"I should've done something," he sobbed. "I teach combat, but I <em>froze</em>, Padmé. I just watched as he risked everything to do the right thing. I was a coward and my father paid with his life."</p><p>"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you were <em>not</em> a coward. The man had a <em>gun</em>. If you had tried to interfere, it could have been <em>you</em> tonight that we lost," Padmé told him. She held his arms and looked him in his eyes, deadly serious.</p><p>"At least Anakin would still have a father," Obi-Wan sighed. "It should've been me."</p><p>"<em>Don't you dare say that</em>," Padmé replied, tears filling her own eyes. "<em>Never</em> say that. Obi-Wan, you mean a lot to people. Anakin would be devastated if he lost you. You're his brother."</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at her, guilt and grief plain on his face. "I can't be what he needs me to be."</p><p>"Obi-Wan, he is an adult. What he needs is just to know that he's not alone," she snapped before softening her voice. "There was nothing you could have done. It was his choice to make. He knew the risks."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, leaning his head on Padmé's shoulder. "You're right. I'm sorry, darling, I just... I still can't believe he's gone."</p><p>"I know," she sighed, rubbing his back with her hand. "I know. It's going to be difficult, but I <em>promise</em> you, Obi-Wan, I will be there for you."</p><p>He pulled back to cup her face in his hands. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. Her heart was breaking for him, and worry furrowed her brow. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Anakin was right, you are an angel," he smiled. "You're also free to go. You can take my car back to the apartment. I'll walk back tomorrow morning."</p><p>"Obi-Wan, I'm not leaving you," she told him. "If you stay, I stay. I refuse to leave you alone right now."</p><p>He nodded, touched by her kindness. "Okay."</p><p>She gently led him out into the living room. "We could watch a movie?"</p><p>Obi-Wan looked around the dark wood-paneled room towards the built-in shelves in the corner. He already knew what movie he would watch. It had been one of his favorites since he was a child. He went over and pulled the dvd out of the shelf and held it up to her.</p><p>"Aladdin," she smiled.</p><p>"It was one of my favorites," he smiled as he popped the DVD into the player.</p><p>He and Padmé settled in on the couch under a big blanket to watch the film. They sang along with some of the songs until they hurt from laughing. However, by the time the song "A Whole New World" came on, Padmé had fallen asleep while tucked into his side. He hummed softly to the song as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her breath. Obi-Wan gently smoothed her hair from where it had fallen into her face. She was beautiful. In fact, it's almost like he'd seen a whole new world since she had shown up. He tenderly tugged the blanket up around her before wrapping an arm around her back. She was a very good friend to be there for him. He was grateful to have her in his life. Obi-Wan rested his head against Padmé's, watching the rest of the movie.</p><p>After it ended, he shifted position slightly so that they were laying down on the couch, Padmé on top of him with her head resting on his chest. Obi-Wan pulled the blanket over them, wrapping his arms around Padmé.</p><p>He gave his friend a soft kiss on the top of the head. "Night, love."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé woke before him that next morning. She gazed up at him, taking in his peaceful face. He was so lovely. She knew she'd only known him for a week, but something about him just felt familiar, like she was coming home after a long time away. There were a lot of reasons why she was attracted to him. His kindness, his humor, his wit... the list seemed endless. She knew she had said that she would only date someone who was her equal, but she was beginning to think that maybe she had found him... If he would ever catch on... <em>or if he even liked her back</em>. She let out a little sigh as she stared. She wanted to kiss him. She had wanted to kiss him for a few days now, but she had been afraid to take that step. They were still in the early budding stage of their relationship and she wasn't in a hurry. But... the temptation <em>was</em> there. She leaned in and gently brushed her lips against him in the barest hint of a kiss. She didn't think it were possible, but his face relaxed even more. A blush crept on her cheeks as she nestled back down on top of him, closing her eyes and just basking in his warmth and the comfort of his heartbeat.</p><p>"Morning, darling," Obi-Wan murmured, kissing her forehead. "How'd you sleep?"</p><p>"Fairly well. I had a comfortable pillow," she smiled, but the smile started to drop as she remembered all the events of yesterday. He <em>must</em> be hurting. "How are you?"</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Honestly? I don't know. I keep cycling between feeling numb, feeling delusional by thinking he'll walk through the door, and infinite sadness at the knowledge that he never will again."</p><p>Padmé smoothed his forehead. "I'm here for you."</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I know, little one. You're a good friend." He nuzzled her nose with his.</p><p>She looked up at him with a smirk, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, did you just call me short?"</p><p>Obi-Wan choked. "I mean, you <em>are</em> shorter than me, but... Oh, Padmé I didn't mean to offend you."</p><p>"You didn't," she smiled. "I just... have never been called that before."</p><p>Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because I don't know if I could handle losing you right now due to my own stupidity."</p><p>"Obi-Wan, I can promise you that you will <em>never</em> lose me," she reassured. "Now, your stomach has been growling in your sleep for the past hour. We should get some breakfast in you."</p><p>He sat up, causing Padmé to land in his lap facing him. Instinctively, his arms circled around her. A small blush crept up her face at how natural this felt and how much she was enjoying being in this man's arms.</p><p>"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked. She bit her lip. The cheeky part of her took in his bedhead and how his shirt had unbuttoned in his sleep to expose his chest. That cheeky part would want to respond with <em>you</em>, but she was better than that. As much as she knew she wanted more with him, she also knew that right now what he needed most was a friend. Lazily, she drew a circle on the exposed skin as she thought.</p><p>"We should just see if there's anything here," she commented as she moved to get off him. She didn't want to add that due to Qui-Gon not coming back, he'd have to clean out the fridge eventually. No, that would've been too much for him right now and she wanted to protect him any way she could. She padded into the kitchen, stopping for a moment. She didn't feel right going through the cabinets of a man she'd never met. "Obi, do you know where your father kept the mugs?"</p><p>He came out, easily opening up a cabinet. "Dad always keeps-" he caught himself with a sigh, "<em>kept</em> them here."</p><p>She reached out to squeeze his hand. He looked down at her, an unreadable expression on his face.</p><p>"I don't think I will ever get used to talking about him in the past tense," he said hollowly. Her heart broke for him.</p><p>"Obi, you don't have to. I don't think it's something anyone would ever get <em>used</em> to. He was your father, and the idea that he should have been around a lot longer isn't something odd. If it helps you to talk about him as if he's just gone out and he's going to come back for now, then you should," she said gently. "This is still fresh and raw for you. You will heal, but you have to heal at your own pace. You don't have to force yourself to haphazardly stitch up the wound. That will only make it worse. It'll either get infected, or it won't heal properly and you'll be left with a scar."</p><p>"Padmé, I'm sorry," he replied, looking off to the side. She could see the unshed tears building in his eyes again.</p><p>"<em>Look at me,</em>" she said, gently cupping his face and refocusing him on her. "You do <em>not</em> have to apologize for grieving. You will always be grieving this loss. Sometimes you'll have good days, and sometimes there will be days where you see something and it'll remind you of him so much that you'll want to break down. But no matter what, those feelings are <em>valid</em>. He's your dad, Obi, and nothing will change that fact. But, you need to give yourself time. You shouldn't push yourself too hard to be okay, because you're not. That's not to say you won't eventually be okay, but right now you're not and that is perfectly fine. It's human. There's no correct way to grieve, <em>but you need to grieve</em>."</p><p>"Padmé, I..." he trailed off, a soft smile forming on his face as he looked at her. She wanted to ask him to finish his thought, but this wasn't about her right now. Instead, she used her thumb to flick away a stray tear.</p><p>"What was your comfort breakfast?" She asked him.</p><p>"Oatmeal," he replied without hesitation.</p><p>She smiled at him softly. "Then that's what we'll make. Can you find some in here? I'll put the kettle on if you grab some bowls."</p><p>She turned her back to go to the stove and retrieve the kettle, but she turned to watch him raid the cabinets. She let out a barely audible sigh. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she was determined to be there with him every step of the way. Because... that's what you do for your person, and she was becoming more and more sure of the fact that this man was her person. Padmé turned back to the stove, flicking the switch to heat up the kettle.</p><p>"Blueberry or apples and cinnamon?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at her over his shoulder.</p><p>"Apples and cinnamon is my favorite," she replied.</p><p>"That's mine, too," he smiled at her. Her heart fluttered at the sight. He opened the packets and poured the contents into the bowls as the kettle went off. She grabbed it, turning off the burner before pouring it into the bowls. They took their breakfast and went back to the couch to watch tv. She quickly changed it from the news, but not before Qui-Gon's photo popped up on the screen with the story about the investigation. She looked at him from the corner of her eye to gauge his reaction, but he was looking down at his oatmeal as she changed it to something light-hearted.</p><p>"So, what are you going to do today?" he asked her.</p><p>"I'm staying with you," she replied. "Whatever you want to do, we'll do."</p><p>His brow furrowed as he looked at her. "Don't you have work?"</p><p>She dismissed him with a shake of her head. "No, I'm taking today off to be with you. The Mayor will understand. Obi-Wan, you're more important."</p><p>She couldn't tell, but she thought there was a slight tinge of blush forming on his cheeks. No, she must have been seeing things. She turned her attention back to her breakfast. "So, Obi, what do you want to do today?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan placed his empty bowl on the coffee table as he contemplated her question. "I don't know. There's homework I have to do, and I start my internship tomorrow so I need to prepare for that," he sighed. "But I also know I'm going to have to do something about this house. Not to mention there were things that my father told me before he died."</p><p>Padmé sat up with interest. "What kind of things?"</p><p>Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair. "He gave me his old burner phone. He said that I needed to meet with his contact this week for the story he was working on. He said it was important."</p><p>He watched her brow furrow in thought. "What was the story on?"</p><p>Obi-Wan hesitated. His father had told him about this story in confidence, and he knew that it was dangerous. But... he could trust Padmé, couldn't he? After all, she was here with him now, offering to shoulder some of his burdens.</p><p>Padmé gently took his hands in hers. "You know you can tell me anything."</p><p>That sealed it. "He thinks one person is pulling all the strings for the different crime syndicates."</p><p>Her eyebrows shot up as she looked at him. "And you're sure he had accurate information? I mean the <em>implication</em>..."</p><p>"I know," Obi-Wan replied. "It's a lot, but Qui-Gon was never wrong. He always was careful about sharing his opinions until he knew enough. He wouldn't have made the accusation if he didn't have the information required to support it."</p><p>Padmé leaned back onto the couch, leaving one of her hands in his. "Are you going to meet with the informant?"</p><p>"I don't think I have a choice. It was his dying wish. I owe it to him to finish what he started," Obi-Wan said resolutely.</p><p>"What if it's dangerous?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm sure it will be, but letting a crime lord rule over the city is more dangerous in the long run."</p><p>Padmé nodded.</p><p>"You're right." She rubbed the back of her neck, looking towards him. "Just be careful, okay?"</p><p>"I will. I <em>promise</em>," he said, kissing the back of her hand. Her gaze softened on him and he felt his heart clench. What did he do to get so lucky to have this angel of a woman care about him? His cheeks darkened as he thought back to a memory, a dream he had had the night before. He dreamt that he had kissed her, even waking up to feel residual warmth on his lips. He gently let go of her hand to turn back to the television set. What was wrong with him? She didn't want to date anyone right now, and besides, they were just good friends. Why did he feel an urge to make his dreams a reality? He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her hair was a mess of tussled curls, and yet he still thought she was beautiful.</p><p>"So, you never answered my question," she replied softly. "What do you want to do today?"</p><p>He sighed. "i should do homework, or go through the house."</p><p>"Obi-Wan, don't think of what you <em>should</em> do. Think about what you <em>want</em> to do," she replied. "Be gentle with yourself. Put yourself first for once, not your duty to others. Besides, going through the house should be something you do with Ani when it's not so fresh."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. "You're right."</p><p>She smiled softly, pulling him into her side. "I know I am," she replied, kissing his temple.</p><p>His eyes closed at the action. What he wouldn't give for a life of being surrounded in the warmth of Padmé's spirit.</p><p>"Movie marathon?" he asked.</p><p>"What movies?" she asked.</p><p>"My dad and I used to alway watch this series. It's essentially a space opera. Would you want to watch it with me?" he asked hopefully.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, I'd love to," she smiled.</p><p>They settled in for a day of movies. Obi-Wan held her hand during the first movie. They laughed at the terrible romance in the second one, wondering how anyone would ever fall for that. After the third one, when Padmé started to cry at the fact that the two best friends fought each other without holding back, Obi-Wan held her close to him in his lap. The clock ticked on and chimed to let them know how late it was.</p><p>"We should get back to the apartment building," Obi-Wan sighed. "We both have class tomorrow."</p><p>Padmé nodded, gently getting up to fetch her cardigan and her shoes. She waited for him by the door while he went through to shut off all the lights. He stood in the hallway looking into the living room for a heavy moment. The house was so quiet and dark without his father, a thought that unnerved him. He had revolved around his dad like a moon circling it's planet for so long that he wondered how he might get through it all without the constant gravitational pull. He felt like he would go spinning out into the cosmos. He felt a hand on his arm, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Obi-Wan looked down at Padmé and realized that, even though he didn't have a planet anymore, he would always have the sun, and that maybe...<em>just maybe</em>... being within her orbit would be enough.</p><p>"Are you ready?" she asked softly.</p><p>He nodded, exiting the house. He pulled the door closed behind them and locked it, tucking the key into his pocket.</p><p>"Want me to drive?" she asked.</p><p>"No, I'll drive. I know how to get back from here," he smiled softly, opening the car door for her. He knew they probably looked silly. Both of them were still in their pajamas, having not showered. A lop-sided smile formed on his face as he got into the driver's seat. The drive home was slightly quiet, and they spent the time listening to the radio. When they reached a red light, she rested her hand on his thigh and squeezed as she looked out the window. One of his hands left the wheel to hold hers, absentmindedly bringing it to his lips to kiss before letting go when the light turned green and he needed his hand to turn. There was an ease with which they interacted that left him speechless.</p><p>He pulled up in front of their building, parking behind Anakin's bike. He let out a sigh, knowing that that conversation was going to be difficult. He started to feel selfish for not getting home sooner.</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>," Padmé said softly. "You're both grieving in your own ways. You're allowed to have space. You both need to process this in your own right before you can even begin to help each other heal."</p><p>Obi-Wan tilted his head at her and smiled. "You always know the right thing to say."</p><p>"Comes with wanting to be a politician," she chuckled.</p><p>"Yes, <em>Senator</em>, I'd suppose it does," he teased as his eyes softened. He got out of the car and walked back with her towards their apartments.</p><p>They stood in the hallway for a moment, neither one ready to leave the other.</p><p>"<em>Padmé, I</em>-" he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the floor. He was struggling with the right thing to say. It was like someone had chipped away at the wall he had spent so long building and managed to get one brick out. The light filtering through the crack awakened something deep within him that had been asleep for so long that he didn't know what to do.</p><p>"Yes?" she asked, taking a hesitant step closer. She reached out to cup his cheek, tilting his face back up towards her.</p><p>"Thank you for being there for me," he said with a sad smile.</p><p>"I meant what I said," she nodded, "Anything you need, no matter what time it is, you come to me."</p><p>Obi-Wan reached out and pulled her close. He held her tightly to his chest, burying his face in her neck.</p><p>"<em>Oh, Obi</em>," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him.</p><p>They pulled back slightly, neither letting go of the other as they looked at into each other's eyes, their faces inches apart. He thought back to the dream he had, of the warmth he had felt when he'd kissed her in his sleep. His eyes flicked down to her lips as he wondered if he'd feel the same warmth now. He dragged his eyes back up to hers, a question in them, the line in the sand that he dared not cross without her permission. Padmé licked her lips as her hands slid up to cup either side of his bearded face, smoothing her thumb over his right cheek. Obi-Wan slipped a hand into her tangled mess of curls at the nape of her neck. With a slight surge, he leaned down to kiss her. Her hands slid down to grip his collar as his sweet kiss turned into a more desperate one. His lips telling her what he couldn't say with words. When he pulled away, he was breathless.</p><p>"Good night, Padmé," he murmured, gently releasing her and retreating into his apartment before she could recover enough to speak. He leaned back against the door in disbelief. He had <em>kissed</em> her. He touched his finger to his lips. <em>Oh, Maker, what had he done?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The apartment was dark. He went to go to his room, stopping when he saw Anakin asleep on the couch. He looked terrible. Obi-Wan sighed before gently lifting him and taking him back to his room. It was something that Qui-Gon would have done. He gently tucked his brother into bed before going to leave.</p><p>"Obi-Wan?" Anakin called out in a small voice.</p><p>Obi-Wan stopped, his hand on the doorknob. "Yes, Anakin?"</p><p>"He's really gone, isn't he?" Anakin asked, numbly.</p><p>"I'm afraid so," Obi-Wan sighed, looking down at the ground. "Do you... want to talk about it?"</p><p>Anakin chewed his lip. "It's late and we both have big days tomorrow."</p><p>Obi-Wan looked over at him. "Anakin, if you need to talk, we'll talk."</p><p>Anakin sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. "I've been watching the news story, so I know what all the details. Rex came to check on me today. <em>You</em> didn't."</p><p>"<em>Anakin</em>," Obi-Wan said softly. "He's my father, too. I needed... I needed space to process."</p><p>"Padmé wasn't home all day either, I suppose you <em>processed</em> her?" he spat.</p><p>"Our father died in my arms, but, fine, make this about <em>you</em>," Obi-Wan replied, a bubble of anger bursting up. "You're not a child anymore, Anakin, so stop acting like it!"</p><p>Anakin looked at him, stung. Tears formed in his eyes. Obi-Wan felt guilty for yelling at him. He came over and sat on the bed.</p><p>"Look, Dad is gone. All we have is each other. I've already lost one family member this weekend," Obi-Wan sighed, "I don't want to lose you, too."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Anakin murmured. "I just..."</p><p>"I know," Obi-Wan swallowed, pulling the boy against his side. He wrapped his arm around Anakin's shoulder as Anakin rested his chin on his knees.</p><p>"What are we going to do?" Anakin asked in a small voice. "What if they never catch the man that shot him?"</p><p>"I don't know, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied in all honesty. "But, whatever happens, we stick together. Promise me that."</p><p>"I promise, Obi-Wan," Anakin nodded.</p><p>They sat in silence for a few moments more, brother comforting brother. Obi-Wan smoothed circles on the younger man's back like Qui-Gon used to when they were kids.</p><p>"You should get some rest. You said it yourself, we both have big days tomorrow," Obi-Wan eventually ventured. He gently got up and left.</p><p>When he made it back to his own room, he fell onto his bed.</p><p>"My father is dead, my brother needs me to be something for him that I can't be, and I kissed Padmé," he said aloud to himself. "What a mess."</p><p>He took a deep breath and let out the biggest sigh he could before crawling under the covers and falling asleep.</p><p>Obi-Wan awoke the next morning feeling like the weekend had just been a bad dream. It wasn't until he turned on the news while he ate his cereal that he remembered that it was in fact real. He quickly shut it off as Anakin emerged from his room.</p><p>"Are you excited to start your job?" he asked.</p><p>Anakin shrugged. "It was exciting last week. Now it just feels like a welcome distraction."</p><p>Well, Obi-Wan couldn't fault him for thinking that. He felt the same way about his internship.</p><p>"So, what <em>did</em> you do with Padmé?" Anakin asked nonchalantly.</p><p>It took everything in his power not to blush when their kiss flashed in his mind. "Nothing really. We just watched some movies and talked."</p><p>It wasn't exactly a lie.</p><p>"Did you watch Star Wars?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"Mhm, and Padmé agreed that the romance was silly and wouldn't work on a real person," Obi-Wan chuckled.</p><p>"That is the greatest love story of all time!" Anakin argued. "You have no taste."</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. He was glad for the momentary return of normalcy.</p><p>"Dad always said that movie was more about the love of two brothers," Anakin replied.</p><p>The smile slipped from Obi-Wan's face. "Yes, yes he did."</p><p>"Well. Good luck with your internship, Obi-Wan," Anakin nodded, grabbing a poptart from the cabinet and heading out the door.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed as he left. If Anakin was eating poptarts, that meant they'd been out of food and he picked up what he called 'staples' while he was gone. He'd have to go shopping later. Or send Anakin to do it. He wrote a note and left it on the island saying whoever was home first had to buy groceries. He threw his bag over his shoulder and left, running into Padmé in the hallway.</p><p>"Morning, Obi-Wan," she replied, smiling brightly at him. "How are you today?"</p><p>He cleared his throat, a blush forming on his cheek as he thought about their kiss. "Listen, Padmé, about last night..."</p><p>"Yes?" she asked softly.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I was emotional and you were there for me and I didn't know how else to thank you," he replied.</p><p>"Oh," she replied, deflating slightly. "You don't have to apologize."</p><p>"<em>No, darling, but I do</em>," he insisted. "You're a great friend to me. I don't wish to complicate that. I'm... a little confused right now. I have a lot of feelings and I'm trying to navigate them to the best of my ability. But, I think... it might be best if we just... forget about last night."</p><p>Padmé nodded, "Of course. Whatever you think is best."</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked, feeling like there was a slight edge to her voice.</p><p>"Good luck with your internship," she shot at him as she made her way out of the hall.</p><p>"<em>Padmé</em>," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. <em>What had he done?</em> He <em>was</em> confused. He wasn't lying about that. He lost his father and she had been there for him, so he kissed her. That was all it had been, wasn't it? He couldn't actually be falling in love with her. No, he was simply trying to find meaning in his life right now since his boat had been rocked so violently by this shit storm he'd found himself in the middle of... a storm he wouldn't get through without her. <em>Maker</em>, he needed to know she wasn't mad at him. He rushed out after her, seeing her retreating form down the street.</p><p>"Padmé!" He called out as he ran to catch up with her.</p><p>"What is it Obi-Wan?" she sighed, turning to look at him. She held her books to her chest.</p><p>"I... I'm an idiot," he admitted, "I am sorry if I've hurt you in any way. I just..."</p><p>She reached out to squeeze his arm, a sad smile on her face. "You're going through a lot right now."</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," he said emphatically, resting his hand on top of hers. "And I <em>know</em> in my bones, I don't quite know <em>how</em>, but I do <em>know</em> that I cannot get through this without you."</p><p>She looked down at the concrete, biting her lip.</p><p>"Darling, <em>please</em>, say something," he begged. His heart was beating a mile a minute. <em>If he lost Padmé...</em></p><p>She looked back up at him with a smile. "You're frustrating, Obi-Wan."</p><p>Well, she wasn't wrong he supposed.</p><p>She took a step towards him. She moved to cup his cheek, but stopped. Her hand balled into a fist and fell to her side. "I told you I wouldn't go anywhere. I keep my promises."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, a slight pang in his chest to see her hold herself back.</p><p>"I'll see you around, Obi-Wan," she smiled softly, but he could tell it didn't quite meet her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan watched her leave for a moment more before getting in his car to drive to school. He wasn't quite looking forward to starting his internship today, but he didn't have a choice. The world turned on, and so must he, regardless of how badly he just wanted to go back to bed and never get out of it.</p><p>"Kenobi, cutting it a little close," Professor Windu commented as they both walked towards their classroom. "Are you ready for today?"</p><p>"Of course, Professor. I've been going over all the material you sent me. I'm confident that the transition will be fairly smooth," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>Windu nodded. "Good, because there will be no hand-holding in this internship. Think of it as practice for the real world."</p><p>Obi-Wan forced himself to smile. He'd had enough of the real world for a lifetime. They parted ways and he slid into his seat for class.</p><p>Class dragged by at an insufferable pace. Today they were discussing murder charges. Obi-Wan wanted to laugh at it all. After class was over, he sped out of class and back to his car. He still had some time before his internship, and he knew the one place that might help him the most right now.</p><p>He parked his car in front of the Temple and got out, making his way into the building. It was unusually empty for a Monday, but Obi-Wan realized it was because he was a lot earlier than normal. He made his way towards the inner sanctum and sat down in front of Master Yoda.</p><p>"Heard about your father, I did," Master Yoda sighed. "Truly sorry, I am. Great man, he was."</p><p>"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan said with a small smile.</p><p>"Close you and Skywalker have become. A wedge, this might be," Master Yoda replied.</p><p>"That's what I'm afraid of, Master. He needs a parental figure. I can't be that for him. I can be his brother, but nothing more," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"Shoulder all of this alone, you must not. Talk to someone, you should."</p><p>"I'm talking to <em>you</em>, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said in confusion. His head rested in his hand as he leaned forward on his knee.</p><p>"A peer, perhaps? Miss Amidala, a good candidate would be," he chortled.</p><p>"Padmé has been helpful through all this. Although, I'm afraid I might have messed that up," Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>"Highly doubt that, I do," Yoda replied as he hopped off his seat and poked Obi-Wan in the chest. "Seen how she looks at you, I have. Strong connection <em>here</em>, there is."</p><p>Obi-Wan blushed. "M-master Yoda, we're just friends."</p><p>"On a good foundation, a house must be built," Yoda shrugged, patting his shoulder. "Otherwise, it will crumple at the first sign of disaster."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. He had a fair point. However, he knew he'd have to work even harder to get back to where he and Padmé were.</p><p>"Stay here and meditate, you should," Master Yoda replied. "Peace of mind and clarity it may bring."</p><p>Obi-Wan moved to sit on the pedestal in the center of the room. He found himself in the Lotus pose. Carefully, he controlled his breathing as he closed his eyes. The sounds amplified as hearing became the dominant sense. As he breathed in and out, the sounds slowly became muffled until all he heard was silence. In his mind's eye, he tried to picture his happy place, the cottage in the woods he'd always wanted, but he couldn't. Instead, he just saw Padmé. Padmé smiling. Padmé in his arms. Padmé wrapped in the moonlight, looking like a serene angel. He reached out to touch her and heard a gunshot. His vision went black. His hands were red, they were covered in blood. Who's blood is it? He was panicking. Was it Qui-Gon's? That would make the most sense. His father's face appeared before him, frozen in pain and urgency.<em> Do what is right, no matter what</em>. His father's mantra was loud as it repeated in his head.</p><p>He gasped, opening his eyes, his meditative state broken. The sounds of the room came rushing back as his eyes refocused on his surroundings. He checked his watch to see that he had 15 minutes to get across town to Professor Windu's law firm and started to sprint. He really needed to work on being punctual.</p><p>Obi-Wan made it to the law office with minutes to spare. Professor Windu's assistant set him to work researching for a defense case for a money launderer. It made him sick, seeing people use legitimate businesses to legitimize their shady dealings. It made his stomach turn to knots as he realized that he was helping someone walk away free, but that was the job and he had to do it, didn't he? Oh, but morally he <em>was</em> struggling. He finished his internship hours and left, feeling drained.</p><p>Instead of going straight into his apartment, he stopped in the coffee shop. Ahsoka wordlessly placed the cup in front of him and waved him off when he went to go pay.</p><p>"It's on the house," she replied sadly.</p><p>"Rex told you?" Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>"I caught the news," she said with a small shrug. She flicked the rag she had been cleaning the counter with over to hang on her shoulder. "How are you two holding up?"</p><p>Obi-Wan took a sip of his drink. "About as well as to be expected."</p><p>"Well, if either of you need anything, let me know," Ahsoka said, placing a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's arm.</p><p>"I appreciate that," he smiled. "I'll see you around."</p><p>She waved as he left.</p><p>He walked out of the shop and almost ran directly into Padmé.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry, Obi-Wan. I didn't see you," she replied apologetically.</p><p>"No worries," he said with a tired smile. All the energy that had been zapped from him started to slowly trickle back to him.</p><p>"How was your first day?" she asked as he held the door to their building open to her.</p><p>"It..." he trailed off and sighed. He could be honest with her. "It was challenging. I don't know how I can justify defending someone who's done something so wrong."</p><p>"Do you know if they actually did it?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Well... not exactly. I'm not given that information," he replied.</p><p>"You don't have to keep the internship if you feel like it's making you go against the things you stand for," she replied.</p><p>"I need the experience," he reasoned. "Besides, wouldn't the best way to fix a system be from within?"</p><p>"Just be careful that when it falls, it doesn't fall on top of you," she told him as they made their way to their front doors.</p><p>"Listen, Padmé..." he ventured.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, we're okay," she reassured with a soft smile. "I don't even know why you think we wouldn't be." She winked.</p><p>He let out a sigh of relief, pulling her into a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you."</p><p>After a moment's hesitation she hugged him back, letting out a shaky breath. "You'll never have to find out. I promise."</p><p>Obi-Wan took a step back and nodded. He turned to go back to his apartment, his hand on the doorknob.</p><p>"Have you had dinner yet?" Padmé suddenly asked.</p><p>"No," he replied, "and I still don't know if i need to do a grocery run."</p><p>"All I'm hearing are more reasons why you should let me make you dinner," she smiled.</p><p>"Alright," he chuckled. "Let me just drop my things off and make Anakin a grocery list. Technically it's his turn anyway since I bought last week."</p><p>"See you in a bit," she winked before slipping into her apartment.</p><p>Obi-Wan entered his own abode and found it empty. He was a little shocked to find that Anakin still wasn't home. He just hoped his first day went better than his. He quickly made a list of things for Anakin to buy and placed it by the 'buy groceries, please' note from earlier. He dropped his books off in his room and freshened himself up a bit, even brushing his teeth to get rid of his coffee breath. When he was finished, he gave himself a once-over in the mirror, silently questioning why he felt the need to. <em>It's just Padmé</em>, he told himself with a shake of the head. He took a deep breath and then went to go and knock on her door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé heard the knock at the door and ran over to open it for him. She smiled as he entered her apartment. Her apron had come undone in her rush and he reached out to retie it for her.</p><p>"Thank you," she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her to pull the ties back in front and form them into a bow. "Dinner should be done shortly."</p><p>She moved back over to her kitchen, causing Obi-Wan to chuckle at the amount of things she had going. She never could do anything simple.</p><p>"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked as he watched her sauté some vegetables in a pan while simultaneously stirring the pot next to it.</p><p>"There are some rainbow carrots over on the island that need to be peeled and shredded," she replied, smiling over her shoulder at him.</p><p>"Yes, Senator," Obi-Wan replied as he carefully went to peel the carrots. "What <em>is</em> for dinner?"</p><p>"It's a roast over pasta and vegetables. It's a recipe that's been passed down in the community I grew up in," she smiled, remembering all the times she'd seen people make it as a child.</p><p>"It smells delicious," Obi-Wan murmured, "Although, when you had the time to make all this, I'll never know."</p><p>"It's called a slow cooker, Obi-Wan. You set it on a delayed start and then its done by the time you get home," she chuckled as she took her pot of pasta off the stove.</p><p>Obi-Wan hummed in thought, "I've been debating on buying one of those, but with Anakin's luck, he'd either set it on fire or break it."</p><p>Padmé strained the pasta in the sink and turned back to rescue the things she was cooking in the frying pan. She allowed herself to gaze over at him, watching him work. He'd finished peeling the carrots and went on to shred them. He was going so fast that Padmé knew it wasn't going to end well. She watched almost as if in slow-motion as he shredded his knuckles across the grater.</p><p>"Kriff," he hissed, pulling back in reaction.</p><p>"Quick, wash off the blood," she told him, turning on the sink. "I'll go get the first aid kit."</p><p>Swiftly, she went off to fetch her kit from her bathroom closet. She came back, pulling her frying pan off the heat before going to tend to his wounds. Gently, she took his hand in hers. She thought about how strong his hands were as she held it in hers. She dressed his cuts and kissed it better on instinct by pulling his hand up to graze her lips along his knuckles. He awkwardly cleared his throat and her eyes flicked up to his. Hastily, she dropped his hand from her grip. Padmé swallowed, thinking back to their earlier conversation. Boundaries were needed. She couldn't let herself fall back into old patterns. He needed a friend right now, not a lover. She turned away from him and started to put the dishes together, finishing them off with a dusting of bread crumbs.</p><p>"Well, it should be ready. Would you like some wine to go with it?" she asked.</p><p>"That would be lovely," Obi-Wan said with a sad smile. Where they had once felt comfort, they now felt an awkward muddle that they were trying to work through. She sighed as she pulled out a bottle of Zifandel and placed it on the table. Padmé wanted to be patient with him, she really did, but it was hard. She opened up a side drawer in the island to fish out the bottle opener and uncorked the wine before pouring them each a glass.</p><p>"Padmé, out of curiosity, were you planning on asking me to dinner this whole time? Its just... this seems like a lot of trouble to go through for just one person," Obi-Wan asked as he settled on his seat.</p><p>She could lie. She could tell him that she liked to have leftovers. But, that wasn't who she was. She may want to be a politician someday, but she could never lie to Obi-Wan. "I was hoping to invite you this morning. I figured it would be nice to have a celebration dinner to mark the start of your internship, and that it would be nice for you not to have to cook," she said sheepishly.</p><p>Obi-Wan's eyes softened as he looked at her. <em>Great</em>, she thought in frustration,<em> Now, I'm making him feel guilty about this morning</em>. She suppressed the urge to sigh. She knew why he wanted to forget the kiss, but she still didn't know why he kissed her. To make matters worse, she'd been thinking about that kiss all night. It was the best kiss of her life. Padmé didn't want to push him into anything, so she respected his request, but that didn't mean she didn't have the urge to pin him against her counter and kiss him again to see where it went. No, that wasn't who she was, though. Instead, she slid into her seat and started to cut up her dinner. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he started to take the first bite.</p><p>"This is delicious," he replied with wide eyes. "You'll have to give me the recipe."</p><p>"Oh? So you can make it and enjoy it without me?" She smirked, "Not a chance. My recipe and I are a package deal."</p><p>He chuckled, "What if I gave you a recipe of equal value?"</p><p>"Are you negotiating with me, Obi-Wan?" she asked with an amused look on her face. This was more like it. It felt like normal.</p><p>"Well, my dear, I suppose I am," he smiled warmly. "Is it working?"</p><p>"Not a bit," she chuckled as she held up her wine glass, "A toast. To new adventures and finding ourselves along the way."</p><p>Obi-Wan clinked his glass against hers. "I'll drink to that."</p><p>Padmé took a sip of her wine. She just hoped that in finding himself, they didn't drift apart.</p><p>"So, did you see Master Yoda today?" she asked to make conversation.</p><p>"Yes, actually. I stopped by the Temple after class. He knew about Qui-Gon," he replied with a blush.</p><p><em>That was odd,</em> she thought. <em>Why would thinking about Master Yoda make him blush?</em></p><p>"Did he offer you any sage words of wisdom?" she asked as she started to eat.</p><p>"Yes. I also meditated a bit on it, but I don't think I had any epiphanies," he sighed.</p><p>"Take things slow. It's a marathon, not a sprint," she said softly, placing her hand on top of his out of habit. He gently took her hand in his and ran his thumb over the back of her hand.</p><p>"I know. I've been thinking... I have to meet this informant this week. Would you maybe... like to come? I wouldn't want you to be seen with the informant, but maybe you could just be nearby?"</p><p>"Of course! I'll work my schedule around it. Mayor Palpatine is announcing his bid for Governor this week, so the office is in a bit of chaos. He asked me to come in for extra shifts," she explained.</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't want you to take you away from work-"</p><p>"Obi-Wan, if its important to you, then its important to me," she said pointedly, leaving no room for discussion.</p><p>He nodded. "Of course, darling. You're a good friend."</p><p><em>Friend</em>. Now she knew how Anakin felt. She suppressed a grimace and continued with her dinner. The rest of their talk was light. Well, light by their standards. They discussed what they were learning in their various law classes, which turned into a discussion of the current political climate and how that would effect the current laws that the Senate was trying to pass. Padmé was impressed by how much Obi-Wan knew, but then decided that she really shouldn't be surprised since he was studying law.</p><p>After dinner, Obi-Wan went back home to retrieve his books and glasses. They retired to the couch in her living room to work on their homework. This time, the silence was more comfortable. She spared a couple of glances in his direction every once in a while. He was handsome, even as his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose as he read his copy of Black's law dictionary for his test later this week. She turned her attention back to her legal history homework with a little reluctance.</p><p>They worked through their respective assignments until Padmé rubbed her eyes as she put her laptop on the table.</p><p>"I need a break," she chuckled.</p><p>"We could get a coffee from downstairs?" Obi-Wan suggested.</p><p>Padmé checked the time. "It's almost eight."</p><p>"I may or may not buy you decaf, but the placebo effect could make you think you're energized," he replied.</p><p>She sighed. "Fine. We probably won't see each other a lot this week anyway. I want to make the most of it."</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled. "My treat."</p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes. This man spoiled her and treated her like a queen. Sometimes she felt like she didn't deserve such treatment. Still, she shrugged on a sweater and some slip on shoes and went with him down to the coffee shop below.</p><p>The bell chimed as they entered.</p><p>"Back again?" Ahsoka smirked. "I see you brought a <em>friend</em> this time."</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled. "We're taking a study break."</p><p>Ahsoka checked the time and raised a brow at him. "The usual or the 'study break' usual?"</p><p>"The latter," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"This one's not on the house, I'm afraid. Rex said I can only give out one free cup a day," Ahsoka sighed.</p><p>"No worries," Obi-Wan replied as he paid.</p><p>"So, what exactly is the 'study break' usual?" Padmé asked curiously as she picked up her cup.</p><p>"That's for me to know and you to not find out until you try to sleep tonight," Obi-Wan winked.</p><p><em>Decaf</em>, Padmé realized. "Well, as long as it tastes okay, that's fine with me."</p><p>They took their coffees back upstairs, feeling refreshed for round two. Soon enough, they'd conquered all they had to do and just sat next to each other, relaxing in each other's presence.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you," Padmé said finally, breaking the silence.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere," Obi-Wan replied in confusion.</p><p>"I know, but we're both going to be so busy now that we may not have as much time for each other," she sighed, looking straight ahead.</p><p>Obi-Wan shocked her by hooking his finger under her chin and turning it towards him. "Darling, you're my star."</p><p>Padmé's brow furrowed in confusion. "Your star?"</p><p>"I don't have to see you or feel your warmth to know you're there," he smiled softly. "Master Yoda used to always say: 'Luminous beings are we.' I never quite understood what that meant until I met you."</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat, and her eyes involuntarily flicked down to his lips and back up. How could he just <em>say</em> things like that? Didn't he know how it would affect her? Didn't he know he was causing her to fall more and more in love with him? He was making things so hard for her, and he probably didn't even realize it. She looked down as she blushed.</p><p>"You shouldn't say such things," she murmured.</p><p>Obi-Wan let his hand drop as he sighed. "It's getting late. I should head back home."</p><p>Padmé nodded. "You need your rest."</p><p>She swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched him pack up his belongings. She followed him over to her door to walk him out.</p><p>"Good night, Padmé," he smiled as they stood in front of her door.</p><p>"Good night, Obi-Wan," she replied.</p><p>They stood there for a moment, not sure what to do with themselves before she let out a frustrated sigh and hugged him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he murmured against her hair, hugging her tighter. "I've made things awkward between us, haven't I?"</p><p>"We'll get through it," she responded, melting into him.</p><p>"Thank you again for dinner. I'll keep you informed about the meeting," he sighed, letting go a little. He still held her in his arms, just a bit loosely.</p><p>She reached up and cupped his face. "If you need anything, reach out. You'll do great with this internship. I believe in you."</p><p>His eyes softened and he nodded, fully releasing her. "Good night, darling."</p><p>Padmé waved goodbye as he left. The door closed behind him and she allowed herself to deflate a bit.</p><p>"I love you," she murmured, staring at the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week passed by quickly, with Obi-Wan feeling like his life was a blur. He carried Qui-Gon's phone with him at all times in case the informant reached out with the time for their meeting. As Wednesday rolled around, he was growing anxious that the informant had heard about his father's demise and decided to back out. His class got out and he went to sit in the quad before heading to the Temple for a shift when the phone went off. He fished it out of his pocket and checked the text. It was from a number he'd never seen before.</p><p>
  <em>Contact: Are we still on for tonight?</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan looked around him. He knew that no one else could see what was on this flip phone right now, but it didn't quell his nerves. This was it.</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: Yes. Seven at Dex's, corner booth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Contact: I'm assuming he trusted you enough if he wants you to continue his work.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan's chest burned. Of course his father trusted him, and of course he'd see this through til the end.</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: The people have a right to know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Contact: Seven pm. Don't be late.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan stared down at the phone in his hand, dumbfounded. He quickly gave Padmé the information so that she could be there. Then, he went to teach his class on meditation at the Temple.</p><p>The class went off without a hitch for his students, but Obi-Wan was growing increasingly anxious. He didn't know what kind of person his father had decided to befriend for this story, and he didn't know what would happen tonight. Whenever he tried to go to his happy place, he kept picturing the same things as before: gunshots, blood, a scream. He did his best to hide it from his class, but familiarity with him allowed Master Yoda to see his unease.</p><p>"Troubled you are, Obi-Wan," the short man stated as he came up to him after class.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm meeting someone important tonight."</p><p>"Nervous?" Master Yoda pressed.</p><p>"Very." He didn't know how dangerous this could be.</p><p>"Alone you will be?" Master Yoda asked, tilting his head and studying him.</p><p>"Not exactly," Obi-Wan replied. "Padmé will be there. She's not meeting the person, but she's going to make sure it's okay."</p><p>"Hmmmmm, interesting," Master Yoda said, tapping his walking stick on the floor. "Fine, you will be, if Miss Amidala is going. A formidable ally she is."</p><p>Obi-Wan gave Master Yoda a weird look as the old man hobbled off towards the inner sanctum. He supposed he was right. Padmé certainly did know enough to take care of herself. He checked the time and hurried off to his internship.</p><p>Professor Windu had left a stack of cases on his desk for him to peruse. His job was to look at the officer's reports and find ways they can get the clients off due to police error. He found two cases where they read the defendant's their rights at the wrong time, and another where they obtained evidence through what they called plain view, but Obi-Wan knew it wouldn't stand up in court. He was drained. All the rest of the evidence pointed towards these people doing the crimes. For instance, Count Dooku really <em>was</em> embezzling money from his charity funds, but due to an error in the chain of custody, he could walk free. It made Obi-Wan's stomach turn. He thought of all the people that could have been helped with that money, just to have it stolen by someone who was already wealthy enough to start the charity in the first place. He finished his four hours and left.</p><p>He was pensive on the ride home, debating on what time he was going to show up at the diner. He didn't want to show up too early, but he didn't want to be late either. Then, there was the business of having Padmé there without the informant knowing they were together. Eventually, he decided to shoot to get there five minutes before seven, and to drop Padmé off at the street corner so she can get there a little bit after he did so as to not raise suspicion.</p><p>When he got home, he parked his car and dashed upstairs to puzzle through the couple of assignments he had for the next day. It was his turn this week to cook dinner, so he made a quick meal of fish and asparagus over rice. It was something simple he could pop in the oven and on the stove without having to watch so he could read for his philosophy of law class. Anakin still wasn't home, which worried him to an extent, but then he thought that he was just really enjoying his new job; that or he was working harder to prove that although he was the newest hire, he was still capable. He made Anakin's plate and stuck it in the microwave to keep it warm, leaving him a note on the counter. Obi-Wan finished his own dinner and went to dress in clothes that were a little less noticeable than his current beige outfit. After tearing his wardrobe inside out, he eventually settled on a pair of jeans, a v-neck shirt and a blue and green flannel that his father had bought him for his birthday. While he was putting his shoes on, a knock sounded at his door.</p><p>Obi-Wan went to open it, grabbing his keys from the table next to the door on his way out.</p><p>"Ready?" Padmé asked in the hall. She looked a picture of calm, the exact opposite of how Obi-Wan felt in that moment. However, he knew he needed answers more than anything.</p><p>"Ready," he replied. They made their way down to his car, where he informed her of his plan.</p><p>Soon enough, he was seated in the agreed upon booth, waiting for his informant while Padmé sat over at the counter talking to the waiter and sipping a cup of tea.</p><p>The door jingled and a man came in, wearing a hood over his head. Obi-Wan had a moment where he froze, remembering the last time this had happened, but then he remembered to breathe and snapped himself out of it. The man came over to Obi-Wan's booth and slid into the seat across from him.</p><p>"You're younger than I expected," the man replied, brown eyes boring into his, measuring him up.</p><p>Obi-Wan could clearly make out the man's features now, taking a moment to analyze the man's face to see if he remembered him from somewhere. The informant had black hair, graying around his sideburns. He sported a goatee on his tan face.</p><p>"Who's going to expect someone my age?" Obi-Wan merely replied, raising a brow at him.</p><p>The informant smiled. "Today's youth is tomorrow's future," he replied.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled back, feeling some of the tension in his shoulders release. "So, what exactly am I here for?"</p><p>The informant got serious, looking around briefly before leaning forward. "How much did he tell you?"</p><p>"That there is one man in charge of all the crime in the city," Obi-Wan replied. "Is it true?"</p><p>"I'm afraid so," the informant sighed.</p><p>"Do you know who it is?" Obi-Wan pressed.</p><p>"Not exactly, but I have suspicions that it's someone in the mayor's office. Mas Amedda has a tendency to always know a bit too much, and the bills that the council has been passing... let's just say they favor a majority of the businesses that are rumored to be involved with various crime groups. They say it's to benefit all of commerce, but it's a bit too coincidental for my taste," he explained.</p><p>Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. The mayor's office? After everything he's heard between Anakin and Padmé, it was hard to believe that something like this could be going on right under the mayor's nose without him putting a stop to it.</p><p>"And you're sure it's someone in city hall?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"Look, I don't know things for a fact, but the signs are a bit too brightly lit to ignore," the man said pointedly.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, sitting back in his seat. This news certainly was troubling. "Do you have a way of getting more information?"</p><p>"I've done all I feasibly can so far. If I dig any deeper, I'd reveal myself and then I couldn't help the people that I need to for my job," his informant sighed. "It's in your hands now. I trust you to find the truth."</p><p>The informant gave him him a hard look before slipping out of the booth and disappearing into the night.</p><p>Obi-Wan sat there for a moment, watching the man get into his car and leave before gesturing for Padmé to come over.</p><p>"Don't you know who that was?" Padmé asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"No, darling, I'm afraid I don't. Do you?"</p><p>"That was Bail Organa, City Council member representing the Alderaanian district. What did he say?" she asked, leaning forward.</p><p>"Well, he seems to believe that it's someone in the mayor's office," Obi-Wan said, trying to gently break the news.</p><p>"No, that... that can't be. The City Council and the people in city hall are supposed to make laws that protect people, not use crime to line their pockets. No, it's hard to believe that someone in office would be abusing their power like that," she replied.</p><p>Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand on top of hers.</p><p>"Does he have any idea who?" Padmé asked softly.</p><p>"He seems to think its Mas Amedda, but he's not completely certain," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>Padmé seemed to retreat into herself for a moment, thinking things over. He used his hold on her hand to rub his thumb across the back of it, bringing her back.</p><p>"So what do we do now?" she asked softly. Her eyes were wide, knowing that there were only two possible things they could do, one was exceedingly more dangerous than the other. "Do we tell Captain Rex and take a step back, or...?"</p><p>"Or investigate ourselves," he sighed, finishing her query. "Well, if we allow the police to step in, they have all these rules they have to follow for evidence. If just one thing gets bungled, the person could walk free."</p><p>She leveled him with a powerful look, the look of someone who knew they were about to make a choice that drastically impacts their future. "So we're on our own."</p><p>"Padmé, <em>no</em>. There's no '<em>we</em>' this time. My father entrusted me with this, and I can't have you getting hurt," Obi-Wan said emphatically.</p><p>"If you work on your own, then who's going to be there for <em>you</em> when <em>you</em> get hurt?" she countered. "We're in this together, or we do nothing at all."</p><p>Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at her. Of course she knew he couldn't just walk away now, not when he had made a promise to Qui-Gon. "Fine, but you're not going to do anything that could put you in harm's way. Got it?"</p><p>Padmé looked rankled by his command, but she gave in. "Fine. But, I'm not a damsel-in-distress, Obi-Wan. I can take care of myself."</p><p>His mind flitted back to Master Yoda's words from earlier. "I know, darling. You're a formidable ally, which is why I need you working with me and not against me."</p><p>She shook her head, not liking it, but knowing this was the only way she could keep an eye on him. "You're lucky I care about you so much."</p><p>"I know," he said with one of his softer smiles reserved only for her. He squeezed her hand before slipping out to pay for what little they had bought, noticing that Dex had taken the week off after the events of last weekend. <em>Good for him,</em> he thought. He wished he could take a week off, too. Obi-Wan went back for Padmé, and they went home.</p><p>The drive home was quiet as they digested what they'd just learned. The silence was finally broken when they made it to their doors.</p><p>"I'll see what I can learn while I'm at work," Padmé told him. "No one would suspect a college student investigating anything."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. "Keep me up to date. I'll do some research. There's some people we're defending that are involved in the various groups. I'm sure there's something there."</p><p>He pulled her in for a hug, burying her nose in his hair and inhaling the scent of her deeply. "Be careful," he murmured.</p><p>"You, too," she replied, holding him tighter. "Good night, Obi-Wan."</p><p>"Good night, Padmé."</p><p>He let go and entered his apartment, confused as to why it was still empty. The plate he'd left Anakin was still in the microwave. Concerned, he called Anakin to get sent to voicemail. Instead, he got a text back.</p><p>
  <em>Anakin: Out with coworkers. Don't wait up.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. Out late on a Wednesday? That wasn't like him. No, he didn't like this one bit.</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: Alright. Drive safely.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan placed his phone on the charger and sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He almost missed the simplicity he had a week ago. Slowly, he shed the layers he'd put on, the persona of the person he wasn't. This wasn't who he was. This was what his father was known for, but him? He was so out of his depths, he was afraid he might drown. However, at least he had Padmé. She would be his life preserver, keeping him afloat whenever he felt like sinking down into the cold unknown far down below. She'd convince him to keep treading water, because eventually he might get somewhere.</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled on a henley and his flannel pants, letting them sit low on his hips. He flopped down on his bed and rubbed his temples with one hand. Oh, he had a big, big mess on his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan spent the next day at his internship combing through the different cases for clues about anything that could help with the case. He came up with a few leads, finding a drug dealer by the name of Maul, a new case on his pile of work. He read through the file and decided that it could be interesting. Professor Windu only took on big criminals as clients, people with deep pockets. Yet, this man clearly wasn't a big deal... <em>or was he?</em> Maybe there was something special about him that Obi-Wan just hadn't figured out yet. He made a note to look into him later when he wasn't on company time. The rest of the names were from the various Hutt gangs, names he'd heard on the news multiple times before.</p><p>He finished up his stint at his internship before going to teach at the Temple, trying to keep up with his schedule, although he was worried that he might burn out if he wasn't careful. However, if Obi-Wan kept moving, he wouldn't dwell, and dwelling only reminded him of everything he'd lost last weekend. No, keeping busy meant keeping his mind off of unpleasant matters. It wasn't like he could do anything for closure right now anyway. Qui-Gon's body wouldn't be released until the investigation was over, and that could take months at this rate. No one else had gotten a great look at the hooded man with the exception of Qui-Gon and maybe Dex, who was nowhere to be found right now. Obi-Wan found himself drifting as he continued his work at the temple. Meditating only gave him more questions than answers. He was glad that tonight he was teaching a fighting class, and found himself pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face in the crowd.</p><p>"Padmé? What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile as he walked over to her, towel slung over his right shoulder.</p><p>"Well, I figured if you were worried about me helping you, then I'd learn how to defend myself and maybe that would help put your mind at ease," she smiled, playing with one of her braids.</p><p>"I would teach you for free," he murmured, leaning in so only she would hear.</p><p>"I know. But, this helps one of my favorite professors maintain his livelihood. I don't mind paying," she replied equally as soft.</p><p>He shook his head at her and took his place in front of the class. He took his shirt off, leaving himself in just his pants. Padmé blushed.</p><p>"Alright, tonight we'll be working on the fourth form," Obi-Wan instructed. He stood, facing away from them so he was looking at himself in the mirror. He moved swiftly, fluidly as he demonstrated the various poses. When he was done, he turned back to the class. "Now you do it."</p><p>"Don't you mean try it?" A teenaged boy asked.</p><p>"Do or do not, there is no try," Obi-Wan said with a cheeky smile.</p><p>Obi-Wan went around, adjusting people so that they did it correctly. "Feel the energy flow through you. If you've been keeping up with the meditation exercises, those come in handy here."</p><p>"How?" one of the students asked.</p><p>"The monks of old were firm believers in battle meditation. It helped them become more focused on the fight, blocking out anything but their opponent. By not losing focus, it helped them best anyone, regardless of any disparity in skill," Obi-Wan explained.</p><p>"Could you do a demonstration?" Padmé asked with a smirk.</p><p>"If you'd like," he replied, closing his eyes. "Quick, I want three of you to come at me at once."</p><p>His students moved to tackle as he exhaled. When his eyes opened, he had laser focus, dodging their attacks and dispatching them onto the mats on the floor.</p><p>"Woah," his youngest student said.</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled and looked down at him. "Pretty cool, huh?"</p><p>Caleb nodded. "Very, Master Kenobi."</p><p>"Now, get back into position and go again. Once you master the form, we'll practice on each other using this and the previous forms you have learned," he instructed, watching them all get back to work. He crossed his arms and stared at the sight with a satisfied smirk.</p><p>When they'd spent another fifteen minutes working through the motions, he started to pair them all up, pairing himself with Padmé.</p><p>"Come at me," he told her.</p><p>Padmé smiled, shaking her head at him slightly. "I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>"You won't," he replied with a small smile.</p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes, but came at him, successfully knocking him to the ground, straddling his lap with her arm pressed into his neck. He let out a small grunt. The rest of the class stopped to watch the great Master get bested by the newcomer.</p><p>"Looks like you forgot to meditate," Caleb chuckled, causing the rest of the class to laugh. Obi-Wan was mortified.</p><p>"Oh? Did that hurt?" she teased.</p><p>"Darling, you're something else," he murmured softly as she let up on his air supply.</p><p>"I know," she winked, getting up and offering him her hand. He took it and let her pull him up, holding onto her hand and looking down at her for a moment too long. Her eyes flicked to the rest of the class and he remembered that they weren't alone. He dropped her hand and turned back to the group. Obi-Wan cleared his throat, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.</p><p>"Great job, everyone. Run it through another five times, switching off on attackers and then you all may go," he announced.</p><p>Padmé smirked and looked up at him, "You want me to kick your butt another five times to prove my point?"</p><p>"No, darling, I got the message the first time," he smiled, draping his arm around her waist as they watched the class work.</p><p>"So you'll stop worrying about me?" she asked, wrapping her arm around him and leaning her head against his side as she looked up at him.</p><p>"Never," he murmured, not even looking at her.</p><p>"But, I thought you said..."</p><p>He looked down at her. "When you truly care about someone, you'll always worry about them."</p><p>Padmé blushed under the heat of his gaze before turning away. "I suppose you're right."</p><p>"I know," he replied, echoing her words from earlier. His expression turned serious. "Have you heard from Anakin lately?"</p><p>"No, why?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"He hasn't been home for dinner, and he's always out late. Last night he came home at one in the morning. I'm worried about him. I'm worried he's shirking off his studies," Obi-Wan sighed, running his unoccupied hand through his hair.</p><p>"He's a teenager, Obi-Wan. He just lost his dad. He's probably just keeping busy to keep it together," she sighed.</p><p>"I just... I wish he would talk to me. If anyone else understands, it's me. I wish he'd let me be there for him," he murmured.</p><p>"Give him time," she said softly, looking up at him with a comforting smile. "He'll come around."</p><p>He used his grip to hug her into his side, resting his head against hers. "I hope you're right."</p><p>"I could talk to him if you want?" she asked.</p><p>"That might be a good idea," Obi-Wan sighed. "He may not be talking to me and telling me the truth, but perhaps he'll tell you."</p><p>Padmé nodded. "I'll get to the bottom of it."</p><p>"I don't doubt you will," he smiled.</p><p>The class finished up and he dismissed them, taking a drink from his water as Master Yoda made his way into the room.</p><p>"Went well, the class did?" Master Yoda said with a playful smirk as his eyes drifted between Obi-Wan and Padmé. "Miss Amidala, always good to see you, it is."</p><p>"You as well, Master Yoda," she smiled, untangling herself from Obi-Wan.</p><p>"Teach him a lesson, did you?" he chortled.</p><p>Padmé turned back to give Obi-Wan an appraising look before a smile settled on her face. "I don't know, <em>did</em> I teach you a lesson?"</p><p>"She got me good, Master," Obi-Wan laughed. "Well, that's my last class for the day. I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>Master Yoda nodded. "Good night, Master Kenobi."</p><p>Obi-Wan blushed. It always felt weird to be called 'Master.' He never quite felt like he deserved the title. He picked up his things and went to walk out with Padmé.</p><p>"Need a ride?" he asked her.</p><p>"I'd love one," she smiled. "You know, I just came from this class and the teacher was a real torturer."</p><p>"Oh, however did you manage?" he smirked as he opened the car door for her to slide in.</p><p>He then went and slipped into the driver's seat.</p><p>"Did you learn anything at your internship?" she asked after a beat of silence.</p><p>"There's an interesting person. He's not our usual clientele. I don't know why they made an exception for him," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"Interesting. I'll look into the bills that Organa mentioned when I can tomorrow. Perhaps we'll find a connection there?"</p><p>"Perhaps," he said, thoughtfully stroking his beard as he started the car and drove them home.</p><p>He parked in his usual spot but hesitated on getting out.</p><p>"What is it?" Padmé asked.</p><p>"His motorcycle is still gone," he said hollowly.</p><p>Padmé reached over and squeezed his thigh. "I'll talk to him. In the mean time... we could have dinner together?"</p><p>Obi-Wan looked over to see her looking at him with hope in her eyes. <em>How could he say no to that?</em> "Alright. But, I'm cooking tonight. You cooked last time."</p><p>She chuckled as she got out. "Works for me."</p><p>The two of them made their way upstairs.</p><p>"I'm just going to take a quick shower, but I'll leave the door unlocked for you," Obi-Wan replied. "Just come in when you're ready."</p><p>Padmé smiled. "Alright. See you soon."</p><p>Obi-Wan slipped into his apartment. He quickly set up some chicken and popped it in the oven. He checked to see if Anakin had left him a note, but he hadn't. He sighed and went to his room. He left the door to his room and his bathroom open, wanting to avoid steaming up the mirror. He crawled in, turning on his music. It had been a while since he'd showered with no one else home to judge his singing. Letting the steam settle around him as he stepped into the stream of water, he started to sing along with the song.</p><p><em>"My gift is my song... and this one's for you</em>," he sang. The sound of the water and his own voice covered up the sound of curious footsteps coming towards his bathroom.</p><p>He continued to sing along, finishing up in the shower as the song ended. He turned the water off, neglecting the last words, but he heard a voice outside sing them.</p><p><em>"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words... how wonderful life is now you're in the world</em>," Padmé finished.</p><p>He smiled softly at his side of the shower curtains. "You sound wonderful, darling."</p><p>"You're one to talk, <em>Christian</em>," Padmé teased, looking the other way as she passed his towel to him. "Dinner smells amazing. Do you need any help with anything?"</p><p>Obi-Wan wrapped the towel around his waist before opening the curtains and stepping out. "If you want to drop some vegetables from the freezer into the microwave? I'll make the rice when I finish getting dressed."</p><p>Padmé nodded before heading out to his kitchen, closing the door to his room behind her.</p><p>Obi-Wan blushed, feeling his heart skip a beat as he watched her. He knew she'd just been singing along, but somehow, hearing her say those words made him wonder if there were a shred of truth to them. After all, <em>his</em> life was better with Padmé around. Perhaps, maybe... <em>just</em> maybe, she felt the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé blushed slightly as she closed the door to his room behind her. She shouldn't have just walked in on him while he was in the shower. It wasn't something that friends did. However, she couldn't help herself. Hearing him sing made her want to listen even more. His voice had drawn her in, and it was delightful. She knew he was just singing in the shower, but it <em>felt</em> like he was serenading her. If he ever <em>did</em> serenade her in earnest... well, her heart might not be able to take it. She didn't know why she was surprised to hear him sing so well. Perhaps it was the fact that he was good at everything... with the exception of beating her at combat. A smirk crossed her face as she remembered how she'd bested him in front of his own class. The smirk quickly turned back into a blush as she thought of how he felt beneath her in that moment. Aside from seeing her arm buried in his neck, it had been a nice view.</p><p>She stepped forward from his door and returned to the kitchen, rooting around in his freezer for some vegetables. She knew he told her that he'd help finish cooking, but she truly didn't mind. After figuring out his microwave, she pulled out her phone and opened her chat with Anakin.</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: Hey, Ani, I was wondering if you had time to talk?</em>
</p><p>Thought bubbles popped up... then went away... then popped back up again.</p><p>
  <em>Anakin: Right now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: When you're free.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin: Is it about us? ;)</em>
</p><p>She chuckled. He never knew when to quit.</p><p>P<em>admé: It's about you. It's been a while and I wanted to see how you were doing with everything that's going on.</em></p><p>
  <em>Anakin: Oh... Are you free tomorrow?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: I'm out of class by four.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin: I'll stop by then. Tell Obi-Wan I'll be home late.</em>
</p><p>Padmé flinched at his last text. She shouldn't feel guilty about being with Obi-Wan, or about Anakin knowing that they were close, yet for some reason she did. He probably didn't even mean it to be a slight, but texting was so ambiguous.</p><p>Obi-Wan came out of his room then, dressed in some comfortable clothes. "Did the microwave give you any trouble, darling?"</p><p>"None at all. By the way, Anakin said he's going to be home late," she replied.</p><p>His eyes lit up in hope, "Oh, you spoke to him?"</p><p>She felt bad dousing that spark in his eyes, "Well, I texted him. I'll be seeing him tomorrow to check in."</p><p>"Padmé, I really do appreciate you," he said with a soft smile.</p><p>She looked down at the floor sheepishly. "It's nothing. I'm just a friend looking out for a friend."</p><p>The timer on the oven buzzed and Obi-Wan made his way around to check on it. "Well, that's done. Now to just make the rest of it."</p><p>Padmé hopped up to sit on his kitchen counter to be out of his way as he worked around the kitchen.<em> He's fun to watch</em>, she thought. Obi-Wan had such an intense look in his eyes as he set about preparing things. His approach was methodical, deliberate. It was impressive.</p><p>"Do you ever feel things with your soul?" she asked curiously.</p><p>He turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, you cook so rigidly," she replied. "Everything measured, everything perfect."</p><p>"Are you saying I shouldn't measure things out?" he asked with a bemused smile.</p><p>"No, but it's okay to improvise," she replied.</p><p>"Alright. What should I do, then?" he asked.</p><p>Padmé popped off his counter and hip bumped him out of the way. "Get me a tea bag."</p><p>"A tea bag?" he asked in confusion.</p><p>"Mhm. Jasmine," she replied.</p><p>He gave her an odd look but complied. She smiled, feeling his curious gaze on her back.</p><p>"Darling, what <em>are</em> you doing?" he asked in amusement.</p><p>"Cooking."</p><p>"With your soul?"</p><p>"<em>Precisely</em>," she said, smirking at him over her shoulder.</p><p>Padmé made the tea, removing the bags before adding the rice to the pot to cook.</p><p>"By cooking it in tea, you infuse it with the flavor," Obi-Wan said in realization. "I've never thought of that before."</p><p>"Exactly," she said, bopping his nose, "Because you haven't been cooking with your soul."</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking his head at her. "Anakin cooks with his soul, but it usually results in dinner being burnt."</p><p>"<em>I</em> cook with my soul, Anakin flies by the seat of his pants," she grinned, fluffing up the rice with a fork.</p><p>Soon enough, everything was done and ready to eat. Obi-Wan pulled the plates down from the cupboard and started to dish it out onto there.</p><p>"I still owe you a dinner, since technically you cooked half of this," he remarked.</p><p>"There are multiple days in the week," she shrugged as she picked up her fork and knife to cut into her meal. "I mean, if that's not too forward."</p><p>"It's not too forward. Friends can have dinner together. Besides, eating with someone else is always better than eating alone," Obi-Wan replied before taking a bite of the rice. "Darling, this is amazing."</p><p>Padmé blushed at the compliment, smiling softly at him. "See? That's what happens when you cook with your soul."</p><p>They talked amicably about their current class topics, debating lightly on certain topics. Nothing ever got too heated, but it was a nice meeting of the minds. They surprisingly agreed on many things despite their different upbringings. When they needed lighter topics, they switched to discussing more of their favorite things.</p><p>"So, you like Moulin Rouge?" she asked in amusement. "You have a very nice singing voice."</p><p>"I do, and thank you. You sounded great as well," he blushed. "I've always enjoyed the story. Finding a love like that..."</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat as he trailed off. A blush came over her face, "Someone to love you no matter what?"</p><p>"Come what may," he replied, looking off as if in a far off place, "It's something I'd treasure forever."</p><p>Gently, she placed her hand over his. "I'm sure you'll find that."</p><p>She smiled, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. She wanted to say that she was right here, but she thought better of it. He came back from wherever he'd mentally went and looked at her with a smile.</p><p>"One can only hope," he replied.</p><p>"Well, I should get going," she said, slipping out of her seat. "I'll talk to Anakin tomorrow and I'll check in on him."</p><p>He walked her to the door. "Thank you, again."</p><p>"Thank you for dinner," she grinned. "Good night, Obi-Wan."</p><p>"Good night, Padmé."</p><p>She stepped back into the hall, turning back to her own apartment and entering it. It didn't take her long to get ready for bed. She sat in front of her vanity, brushing her hair as she thought about her schedule for the next day. It wasn't anything too crazy. She had a few classes, and then she was going to meet with Anakin to see what was going on with him. A part of her was dreading that conversation, hoping that it would go better than the last conversation they had. What kind of a mess had Anakin gotten himself in? She placed her brush back on the vanity and crawled into bed, drifting off to sleep thinking about how nice it would be to hear Obi-Wan sing her to sleep.</p><p>Padmé woke the next day feeling determined. She made herself a quick breakfast, got ready for her day, and then went off to class a bit early to study for a test she had that day. She purchased a tea and nestled down in the library to go over her things. After setting up her desk, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she took it out to check it.</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: Missed you in the hallway this morning.</em>
</p><p>Padmé bit her lip as she crafted a response.</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: I have a test and wanted to get out early to study.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: Well, darling, the early bird gets the worm. Good luck on your test.</em>
</p><p>His words were simple. Silly, even. But, they still brought a smile and a warm blush to her face. She'd never gotten along with someone as easily as she got along with him. Nor had she ever wanted to spend so much time with someone. She could spend hours with him and still want more time. Perhaps it was because the time they spent together passed by quickly. However, she felt silly for missing him as much as she did when she knew she'd see him again later. With a shake of her head, she returned back to her studies.</p><p>Her day was fairly uneventful, but she felt a pit in her stomach grow as she thought about the conversation she'd have to have with Anakin later. On her way home, she decided to stop at the store to pick up some essentials that she needed. What she hadn't expected was to run into an old friend.</p><p><em>"Padmé Amidala, is that you?</em>" a voice asked as she was picking out apples. She turned to its owner and grinned.</p><p>"Tsabin! It's been too long," she smiled, pulling the other woman in for a hug.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>, you can still call me Sabé," her friend grinned. "How's school going?"</p><p>"Oh, you know. Tests here, papers there..."</p><p>"Plotting your run for Senator once you graduate in your free time?" Sabé teased.</p><p>"You know me so well," Padmé smirked.</p><p>"At least tell me that you're remembering to make time for yourself."</p><p>"Of course! Don't I always?"</p><p>"Do you <em>really</em> want me to answer that?"</p><p>Padmé shrugged, turning back to the produce. Her eyes fell on a person across the way and noticed that it was Anakin.</p><p>"Ani?" she asked.</p><p>Anakin turned towards her. "Padmé? Are you following me?" he smirked.</p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes. "Of course. Don't you know that all I ever do is follow you?"</p><p>Anakin grinned, but it wasn't at her. "Who's your friend?"</p><p>Padmé bit her lip, looking between her two friends. <em>Interesting</em>, she thought.</p><p>"Ani, this is Tsabin. Tsabin, you remember me talking about Anakin back in high school?" Padmé asked.</p><p>"Little Skywalker?" Sabé asked incredulously as she gave Ani an appreciative glance. "Clearly he's grown up. Please, call me Sabé. All my friends do."</p><p>"Are we friends?" Ani asked with a raised brow.</p><p>Sabé blushed, "I'd like to be."</p><p>Padmé cleared her throat. "Well. I'm heading back to the apartment. Walk with me Ani?"</p><p>Anakin deflated a bit, but nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Sabé."</p><p>"You as well," Sabé grinned. "Padmé, don't be a stranger."</p><p>"I'll try not to be," Padmé smiled as she went to check out.</p><p>Anakin carried half of the bags while they walked home.</p><p>"So, what did you want to see me about?" he finally asked after they walked in silence for a block.</p><p>"I've just been worried about you. You lost your father, and you started a new job. It's only rational that a friend would want to check in on you," she replied.</p><p>Anakin sighed. "Because <em>you</em> were worried about me? Or is it because of Obi-Wan?"</p><p>"Can't it be both? You're both my friends and I care about you. You're having a rough time right now, and I want to be there for you," she said in earnest.</p><p>"That's why you stayed with Obi-Wan the night dad died?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Ani, that's not fair."</p><p>"No, it's not, Padmé. But, life's not fair. Obi-Wan had you that night. Do you know who I had? No one," he replied, stopping in the sidewalk. His eyes searched hers. "Do you love him?"</p><p>"Ani, it doesn't matter-"</p><p>"<em>Do you love him</em>?" he asked again.</p><p>"Yes," she sighed, looking off to the side. "I do, but that doesn't negate my friendship with you."</p><p>Anakin swallowed. She was right. Her relationship with Obi-Wan didn't need to mean that her friendship with Anakin was over. She could see him trying to accept that.</p><p>"You're right," he conceded as he started to walk again.</p><p>Padmé fell back in step. "Where are you going at night?"</p><p>The question had come out of nowhere, but its what she'd been tasked to find out.</p><p>"Nowhere," he responded.</p><p>"Nowhere? Let me guess, doing nothing?"</p><p>"Exactly," he grinned.</p><p>She sighed in frustration, "Anakin, he's worried about you."</p><p>"Oh? He's worried about me? When does he have time to worry about me in between his internship, his classes, his job, and you?" he asked pointedly.</p><p>"Tell me the truth, Anakin. <em>Where do you go</em>?"</p><p>He sighed. "I'm just hanging out with friends from work after the shift is over."</p><p>Something told her that there was more to it than that, but she didn't want to push. Besides, they were home anyway. He walked her to her apartment, following her in and placing the bags he'd carried onto her counter.</p><p>Hesitantly, he reached out to place his hand on her arm. "I didn't mean to upset you."</p><p>"I know, Ani," she sighed. "I just- I want you to know that I am here for you. <em>Truly</em>, I am. As a friend. I don't want to ruin that."</p><p>He gave her a lop-sided smile. "You really are an angel."</p><p>She smiled back up at him. "So I've been told."</p><p>Padmé pulled him in for a hug. "Don't shut him out. He wants to help."</p><p>"I know," he sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head.</p><p>When they let go, she gave his hand a squeeze.</p><p>"I'll see you around," he smiled before leaving.</p><p>"Good bye, Ani."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan was on his way home from his internship at the law firm when Padmé called him. He put her on speaker as he drove.</p><p>"Hello, darling," Obi-Wan smiled. "Am I cooking tonight, or are you?"</p><p>"I'll cook tonight," she laughed. "But, that's not why I called."</p><p>"Oh? You've got my interest," he grinned.</p><p>"I talked to Anakin today."</p><p>His smile fell and he grew serious. "How <em>did</em> that go?"</p><p>"As well as it could have," she sighed. "He says he's just going out with his new friends and coworkers after work."</p><p>"Every night?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, he lost his father. Everyone copes differently," she admonished. "You spend almost every day with me."</p><p>"Yes, but that's <em>different</em>, darling," he replied without missing a beat.</p><p>"How?" she challenged.</p><p>He didn't quite have an answer for her. She knew it. "Why are you always right?" he sighed.</p><p>Padmé laughed. "I'll see you soon. I'm making gnocchi for dinner."</p><p>"See you soon," he replied before hanging up.</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled into his usual parking spot. He sat in the car for a moment after he turned it off. He looked out at the road and groaned. If only he knew the type of people Anakin was hanging around with. That would worry him less, because he'd <em>know</em>. What troubled him the most was this not knowing. This hoping that Anakin wasn't being taken advantage of by people with poor habits and morals. He'd usually talk to Qui-Gon about anyone new he'd met, but with Qui-Gon gone, it became clear that his next inclination wasn't to come to Obi-Wan about it. That worried him. Not so much because he could be doing something bad, but because it hurt Obi-Wan that Anakin didn't feel like he could trust him like that. Sure, Obi-Wan hadn't been open with Anakin about everything over the years, or even recently when it came to Padmé, but he didn't want Anakin to feel like he couldn't come to him about the things that really mattered. He was his brother, and he loved him. He just wished Anakin would recognize that a little more often.</p><p>With a shake of his head, he got out of the car and made his way inside. He could smell the garlic in the hall from whatever Padmé was cooking, and it made his mouth water. He quickly dropped his things off in his house before going to knock on her door.</p><p>"It's open!" she called out.</p><p>He made his way in eagerly. "I could smell this from the hallway."</p><p>"Is that good or bad?" she grinned.</p><p>"Good. It smells amazing. What <em>is</em> your secret?" he asked as he settled down onto a stool at the island.</p><p>"Fresh garlic, some olive oil, and love," she teased.</p><p>"Ah, yes, more cooking with your soul, I presume?"</p><p>"You know me so well," she chuckled.</p><p>"Well, keep it up. If you keep going on at this rate, you may convert me," he grinned.</p><p>"I'll believe it when I see the measuring cups in the trash," she joked.</p><p>"Oh, darling, that's living too much on the edge. I'll estimate things, but I could <em>never</em> get rid of them outright," he said with wide eyes.</p><p>"You're making fun of me," she grinned as she finished sautéing the broccoli and chicken to go with the pasta.</p><p>"Only a little."</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him as she dished out two servings onto the plates. "You're lucky I like you."</p><p>"I know. If not, I may starve," he said in fake seriousness.</p><p>She playfully smacked his shoulder. "You're so bad."</p><p>"But for you, I'll be good," he grinned.</p><p>Padmé blushed scarlet at his words. She'd definitely thought of a few different meanings to them in contrast to what he actually meant.</p><p>Obi-Wan dug into his food, starving after the long day he had had.</p><p>"At least <em>try</em> to taste it," she said.</p><p>"I <em>am</em> tasting it, and it tastes delicious," he replied.</p><p>She shook her head as she ate her own dinner.</p><p>When they had finished, they sat in silence for a bit before Padmé finally spoke.</p><p>"I'll look into Mas Amedda tomorrow," she told him. "I can't promise I'll find anything, because I genuinely don't believe he's involved, but I'll do my best."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. "I have the day off from my internship tomorrow, so I'm going to look through the police section of the newspaper archives in the library to see if there's anything else on this Maul character. I don't know why, but I just feel like he's more important that I think."</p><p>"Is there anything in the case file at the law firm?" she asked.</p><p>"No. His current case is an assault charge. We're arguing that it was self defense, even though multiple witnesses said he instigated it," he sighed. He hated this. The man literally pushed his opponent's buttons verbally for ten minutes before the other man swung the first punch. Not that Obi-Wan condoned violence, quite the contrary. However, he thought of it like this: if you light your house on fire on purpose, then you shouldn't get the insurance money.</p><p>"He sounds like an upstanding citizen," Padmé rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Truly. Prime example of everything we should be," he replied sarcastically.</p><p>"I thought you normally cover white collar criminals," she commented.</p><p>"We do, but for some reason, we were asked to defend him. Clearly he must be important to someone," he sighed.</p><p>"There's a story there," she murmured.</p><p>An odd smile crossed his face.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked, tilting her head.</p><p>"It's nothing. It's just... my father used to say that all the time. You just reminded me of him," he said with a sad smile, looking down at his plate.</p><p>Padmé reached across the table to hold his hand. "No one's ever truly gone. We'll spend the rest of our lives seeing bits and pieces of them in the world around us. Fractures of their soul that's broken off like little pieces of treasure for us to collect over time."</p><p>"Master Yoda?" he asked with a smile.</p><p>"I did enjoy his class immensely. A lot of his teachings stuck with me," she replied shyly.</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled, thinking about it. "You know, if you ever wanted a job at the Temple, I'm sure he'd hire you in a heartbeat. He seems to think we'd be unstoppable together. I'm sure he'd hire you just to help move that along."</p><p>She raised a brow at him, but her cheeks were pink. "Move it along?"</p><p>He cleared his throat and looked down. "I mean..."</p><p>"Obi-Wan, what path do you think we're on?" she asked softly.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Where are we headed?" she asked.</p><p>His eyes flicked up to hers. Her eyes were a rich brown as she stared at him intensely. He couldn't tell if he was holding his breath, or if he had just forgotten to breathe. What should he say? He couldn't tell her he liked her. Not after all the conversations they'd had recently about being friends. That would be confusing, and that would be cruel. Not to mention, it could be awkward if she didn't feel the same way. he wasn't quite ready to put himself out there just to get his heart broken right now. Not when he was still healing from the loss of his father. Words were failing him right now. Did he <em>love</em> her? Was he falling <em>in</em> love with her? Or was she just becoming such a fixture in his life that he simply couldn't imagine life without her? Friends could be like that, couldn't they? Something within him told him that they were soulmates. He just wasn't sure if they were romantic soulmates or platonic. He'd turn it back on her.</p><p>"Where do you want to go, darling?" he asked quietly.</p><p>She shook her head at him. "Obi-Wan, that's not fair."</p><p>"What's not fair?"</p><p>"You can't just turn that back on me because you're afraid to answer," she replied with a laugh, but it wasn't a joyous laugh. Oh, no, he had upset her.</p><p>"You know what, I <em>am</em> afraid," he replied honestly.</p><p>"Good," she shot back.</p><p>"<em>Good</em>? Darling, how is this <em>possibly</em> a good thing?"</p><p>"Because if you aren't afraid, then that means you've grown too comfortable. It means you don't care about whether or not your answer causes you to lose me," she replied.</p><p>"Padmé, what do you <em>want</em> from me?" he asked in exasperation.</p><p>"I don't want you to give anything unless you want to give it freely," she sighed. "What do <em>you</em> want, Obi-Wan?"</p><p>"Darling, I... <em>I don't know,</em>" he replied with a sigh. "It's been a while since I've had any romantic relationship. They didn't end well. I don't know it I have the energy for anything more than friendship right now. There's so much on my plate. I've got school, two jobs, this investigation, not to mention dealing with Anakin and the death of my father."</p><p>He held her hand desperately like it was the only thing grounding him in that moment. "It's not that I wouldn't... <em>or that I don't</em>... I just... I just <em>can't</em>."</p><p>Padmé swallowed and looked down. He could tell she felt guilty for pushing too hard.</p><p>"Darling, I'm sorry," he sighed. "You deserve better."</p><p>Padmé placed her other hand on top of his. "No, <em>I'm</em> sorry. I shouldn't have asked."</p><p>"I should go. I have homework to do," he murmured.</p><p>She nodded as she let go. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Obi-Wan."</p><p>When he got up, he paused. He squeezed his eyes shut before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "You are everything to me. Please, don't ever doubt that."</p><p><em>I love you</em>. The words were there on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say them, because he didn't know in what way. She pulled him in tightly and he hugged her back just as hard. He didn't deserve her. She loved him. He knew that. He knew that in his soul. Their relationship flashed in front of his eyes, all the touches, the kind words, the kiss. She loved him. Damn it, why couldn't just just give in and allow himself to love her back just as fiercely? Instead, he kept breaking them both over and over again. He knew he was doing it, but he'd had these walls up for so long that he was afraid to let them down. Reluctantly, he took a step back.</p><p>"Good night, Padmé," he murmured before leaving. Obi-Wan Kenobi was an idiot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé woke the next morning and got ready for her day as usual. Classes flew by in a haze as she thought about the dinner from the night before. Clearly he felt something. He had made sure she knew that he appreciated her. She would just have to be patient. She could be patient.<em> For him.</em> After her classes were over, she made her way to the campaign office where they staged all the aspects of Sheev Palpatine's race for governor. The office was abuzz with gossip. There was a debate that weekend, and that was when he'd unveil the fact that he was making a run at the position. There was much to do, and quite frankly not enough time to do it. Any reasonable man would have canceled. But, this is Mayor Palpatine. He was used to defying the odds and getting the job done. It was why so many people supported him.</p><p>She would have to be stealthy in order to snoop through Mas Amedda's things. He was steadily walking out of the office with the mayor for a meeting across town. That should give her just enough time to find proof, or more as she suspected, the lack of it. Surely someone this close to the mayor couldn't be a nefarious person. Democracy couldn't be that corrupt, could it?</p><p>Casually, Padmé crossed over to the break room, peeking around to notice if anyone was nearby. When the coast was clear, she slipped into his office next door and shut the door. A quick scan around the room showed that she really didn't know where to start looking. She was a politician, not a detective, yet here she was, doing a detective's job. She rifled through his filing cabinet, only finding various deeds to land owned by the mayor and also to plots that overlapped which were owned by Sith Inc. In fact, Sith Inc appeared to be buying up a lot of property around town. She pulled up a map of the city with houses colored in red which were owned by the company, and noticed that it formed a weird pattern. Not quite sure of what it meant, but also not so naive as to dismiss it, Padmé decided to snap a photo of it with her phone before moving onto the other areas of his office. Not much else was of interest. She started to leave, but noticed his calendar. Cheekily, she thought about how most detective shows had evidence in a person's schedule and decided to look it over. There were multiple times blocked off for a "Tyranus." <em>Interesting</em>, she thought as she snapped another photo. On the way out, she paused to inspect a photo on the wall of Mas Amedda, Mayor Palpatine, and the local billionaire, Count Dooku.<em> Also interesting.</em></p><p>She snuck out of the office and made it back to her desk, hoping that no one had noticed her absence. No one looked up as she sat, so she figured she was safe.</p><p>Nonchalantly, Padmé pulled out her phone and sent the pictures to Obi-Wan.</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: I found these in Mas Amedda's office. I'm not quite sure what any of it means, though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: I'll see what I can dig up at the library later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: Are you still researching Maul tonight?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: If I wait too long, the lead will go cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: I'll join you. I want to look into this Tyranus. I haven't heard the name around the office at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan: Sith Inc. could be a point of interest as well. Very well, I'll meet you there in an hour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé: See you soon.</em>
</p><p>Padmé sighed and put her phone back in her bag. That didn't feel as awkward as she thought it would. The time crawled by as she spent it setting up mail to go out in the morning. Then, she packed up her things and made her way to the library.</p><p>The library was so quiet that she could hear a pin drop. Looking around between the shelves, she found that familiar auburn hair peaking out behind one of the study nooks. She smirked and made her way over, finding him hunched over the computer.</p><p>"Find what you're looking for?" she murmured.</p><p>He flashed her a sheepish smile over his shoulder. "Not yet, although I'm getting closer to sorting it out."</p><p>A blush crossed her face. Was he talking about Maul... or about her?</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled a chair over for her and she settled into it.</p><p>"Have you tried looking through the microfilm catalogue?" she offered.</p><p>"Not yet. I'm looking into that Sith Inc. that you sent me," he replied, turning the laptop towards her.</p><p>"Anything interesting?"</p><p>"They've been buying up whole neighborhoods in the poorer areas of the city," he said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.</p><p>"Like the kind of area Maul would live?" Padmé asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Or like the kind that the lower level crime syndicates would operate out of," he replied, stroking his chin in thought.</p><p>Padmé pulled the photo up on her phone, sending it to her email so she could open it on the bigger screen. She zoomed in on the city.</p><p>"Not all of these are in those neighborhoods, though," she murmured, scrunching her brows as she highlighted the areas on the screen.</p><p>"Those haven't come up in my research. I'm not entirely certain that those have been purchased yet," he replied.</p><p>"Why would Mas Amedda have a map with properties that this company was <em>going</em> to purchase?" she asked in confusion.</p><p>"I don't know, darling," he sighed, leaning forward again to take over the laptop. She watched him start to search for a Tyranus. The search came up empty. He flicked his eyes to hers, an intense look.</p><p>"Look, he has to be meeting with <em>someone</em>," she murmured.</p><p>"You have the time and the place. Why don't we spy on one of these meetings?" he asked.</p><p>She bit her lip in thought. "Alright. If it's the only way, I guess that's what we'll have to do."</p><p>He nodded and got up to search through the microfilms for Maul. She took over investigating the property lines until he came back.</p><p>"Well?" she asked.</p><p>"Nothing like the crimes we defend. Ran with a gang called 'the Sons of Dathomir,' usually sticks to burglary, a few assault charges," Obi-Wan informed her.</p><p>"Why do I feel like the deeper we get, the murkier this becomes?" she sighed.</p><p>"Dangers lurk in deeper waters."</p><p>They both shared a look. The plot was thickening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan spent the rest of the day in the library, trying in vain to establish connections long after Padmé had gone home to work on her homework. There had to be something here, there just <em>had</em> to be. He felt it in his gut, and he was rarely ever wrong. Perhaps if he could just meet this Maul... maybe something would click in place. Reluctantly, he packed up and went home. He didn't have the energy to make himself real food for dinner, so he ate one of Anakin's poptarts. They weren't half bad. After changing into his pajamas, he sat on the couch to be assaulted by licks from Artoo.</p><p>"Hey... Alright... that's... <em>please stop</em>," Obi-Wan begged.</p><p>Artoo let out what sounded like a sigh and settled into the couch, resting his chin on Obi-Wan's leg and whining a little bit. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, alright," he murmured with a small smile before petting the dog. Threepio came out from behind the curtain across the room and stretched before hopping down to the floor. Obi-Wan let out a small sigh. "I know. I miss him, too."</p><p>His eyes flicked to the clock. It was still early in the evening, almost eight. He turned a smile back to the furry creatures around him before putting on the tv. "Alright, what do we want to watch?" he asked, flicking through the stations. He stopped when Artoo barked. He had to laugh at himself, listening to a dog like the dog actually understood what was going on. "Alright, we'll watch Pirates of the Caribbean."</p><p>Together, man and beasts settled in to watch the movie. However, the events of the day started to take its toll on Obi-Wan and he soon fell asleep cuddling some ball of fur.</p><p>That was... until the door flew open.</p><p>Obi-Wan checked the clock. <em>Midnight</em>.</p><p>"Anakin?" he tentatively called out.</p><p>Anakin rounded the corner dressed in all black and blinked in surprise. He was breathing hard like he had ran.</p><p>"Obi-Wan? What are you still doing up?"</p><p>"I think the more appropriate question is what are you doing back so late?" Obi-Wan asked. "And why are you out of breath? Did something happen?"</p><p>"Nothing happened," Anakin quickly deflected, going towards his room. Obi-Wan heard him rattling around in there before coming back out with a bag. "I'll be gone for a day or two."</p><p>"Going where?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. "It's the middle of the week and you have school!"</p><p>"I'll get my things done."</p><p>"<em>Anakin</em>-"</p><p>"Just take care of Artoo and Threepio while I'm gone, okay? The instructions are still on the fridge," Anakin said as he made his way back towards the door.</p><p>"Now wait just a second!" Obi-Wan called after him as he saw a flash of metal from the open bag. <em>What </em>was<em> that?</em></p><p>"Bye, Obi-Wan!"</p><p>"<em>Anakin</em>!" he called out down the hall as the man jogged away.</p><p>Obi-Wan's heart thudded in his chest. Something wasn't right. Anakin never acted like this. It was worrying him. <em>What would Qui-Gon do?</em> Obi-Wan thought, <em>God, what would Qui-Gon do?</em> He was panicking. He wasn't equipped to deal with this. He knew it was late, but he didn't know what else to do, so he knocked on the door across the hall. Footsteps ran across the apartment before a light turned on behind the door and it opened.</p><p>"Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked sleepily, "What is-"</p><p>He pulled her into a hug, burying himself in her neck. "I'm so sorry, darling. I know it's late, but I just... I didn't know where else to turn."</p><p>Her arms looped around to hold him tightly, quickly waking up for him. "What's happened?"</p><p>"It's Anakin," Obi-Wan replied as he pulled back. "I... I don't know what to do."</p><p>Padmé sighed. "Come in."</p><p>She gently pulled him in and deposited him on the couch before going to make him some herbal tea. When she was finished, she handed him the cup.</p><p>"Tell me everything," she said softly.</p><p>"You know he hasn't been coming home at normal hours," Obi-Wan sighed. "I fear... I fear that he may be in with the wrong crowd."</p><p>"He said they were his co-workers," Padmé replied.</p><p>"I know, but darling, I don't know what kind of people they are. He's been coming home later and later. Tonight he crashed through at midnight, almost as if he'd been running. He grabbed a bag of things and left saying that he'd be gone for a day or two."</p><p>"So maybe he's just staying at someone's house," Padmé offered, but she knew it was a lame excuse.</p><p>"That's... not all," Obi-Wan said reluctantly.</p><p>"What do you mean? What else is there?"</p><p>"I think... I think he had a gun," Obi-Wan said softly, afraid to even admit it. He'd seen the flash of metal. The last time he'd seen something like that had been... his hand started to shake as he remembered the gun that had killed his father. The events replayed before his eyes, sending him a million miles away from her as he relived it all. The loud sound of the gun firing, holding his father in his arms, watching them take his body away.</p><p>Padmé gently took the cup from his hand before he spilled it's contents and placed it on the table. Then, she took his hands in hers and kissed across his knuckles.</p><p>"Come back to me," she murmured.</p><p>He blinked, feeling a tear slide down his cheek. "I'm not cut out for this," he said sadly. "I'm not... I'm not dad. I could never replace him. He would know what to do. I can barely keep <em>myself</em> together, let alone trying to keep Anakin together if he'd even let me."</p><p>"No one's asking you to be your father," she said gently as she wiped the tear from his cheek.</p><p>"But that's what he <em>needs</em>," Obi-Wan said emphatically.</p><p>"I know..." she trailed off, trying to find the best way to phrase what she was about to say, "I know you feel like you have to keep your family together. I know you feel like you have to step up and be that father figure to Anakin, but you can't be anything other than what you are, Obi-Wan. You're his brother. You're trying your best to be that. It isn't your fault that he doesn't let you in."</p><p>"I feel like a failure," he admitted.</p><p>"You are <em>not</em> a failure," she said adamantly, taking his face in her hands to make him look at her. "You are doing your best."</p><p>"But what if my best isn't good enough?" he asked softly.</p><p>Padmé smiled sadly at him. "You can't save everyone, especially from themselves."</p><p>"He's my <em>brother</em>, Padmé. I can't give up on him."</p><p>"I know. But, you have to take care of yourself, too," she murmured, caressing his cheek. "Now, come on. You should sleep. It's late and we both have things to do tomorrow."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and moved to go towards the door, but Padmé took his hand to stop him.</p><p>"Stay here tonight," she told him. "<em>Please</em>. I don't want you to be alone tonight."</p><p>She placed her hand on his chest above his heart, looking at it as she felt his steady heartbeat under her hand. "I know what we've talked about. I know it's hard for you right now, but, please," she begged, flicking her eyes up to his, "let me love you. If only for tonight."</p><p>Obi-Wan's heart pounded in his chest. "Darling, I..."</p><p>Her thumb ran across the back of his hand and he closed his eyes, letting out a ragged breath. He swallowed a lump in his throat before he answered her. "Only for tonight."</p><p>He opened his eyes to take her in, his hands itching to touch her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé's heart leapt when he told her that they could belong to each other, even if it was only for tonight. If it was only for tonight, then she'd have to make it count. A war was being fought between her head and her heart over how slow to take this. She wanted him, and had for a while, but if she only got him for tonight then she wanted to savor it. Not to mention, she didn't want to scare him. Although, if he had agreed to this, then some part of him must have wanted this, too.</p><p>Hesitantly, she placed her hands on his chest, slowly sliding them up to his shoulders. One hand was placed on his cheek, and a smile spread across her face as he leaned into her hand, closing his eyes. It was almost like he was touch-starved, and he would take any sort of physical comfort she could give him. She tipped up on her toes to press a kiss to the corner of his lips, testing the waters. Obi-Wan gently took her chin to hold her in place and kissed her. The first kiss was sweet, but each kiss started to build in intensity as their lips came back together. His hands sunk into her hair and her hands gripped his shirt. It was then that Padmé realized that she wouldn't scare him off if she pushed a little farther, because as much as she <em>wanted</em> to give him this physical comfort, he <em>needed</em> it. Her breath was taken away as she felt his arm slip around her waist and pull her flush against him. His chest was hard against hers. Padmé could practically feel his heart thumping against her chest.</p><p>A rush of adrenaline took over and she slipped her hands up under his shirt, bunching the fabric up against her wrists as she tried to slip the shirt up his chest. Obi-Wan broke the kiss to pull the shirt over his head. Then, he cupped both sides of her face, kissing her fiercely. Padmé tipped his chin away and connected her lips to his neck and steadily trailed downwards towards where she could kiss without being on her toes. She kissed across his chest before nipping playfully. A moan breezed past Obi-Wan's lips and a smirk grew on Padmé's face.</p><p>"When's the last time you've done anything like this?" she asked curiously as she gently rubbed her hands up and down his chest.</p><p>"It's been a while," he said sheepishly.</p><p>"Are you sure you want this?" Padmé pressed, her brows furrowing.</p><p>He leaned down to kiss her forehead where the wrinkle formed. "More than you know," he sighed.</p><p>"But only for tonight," she smiled sadly.</p><p>He kissed her softly. "One <em>unforgettable</em> night."</p><p>Padmé nodded, slipping her bathrobe off her shoulders. She would make this count. His hands settled on her waist, thumbs rubbing circles on her skin beneath her top. Her eyes closed at his touch, it was so warm. Every touch on her skin was like fire. Obi-Wan bent his head down to kiss her neck, nudging her hair away with his nose. Her arms looped around his neck to pull him closer. The hands on her hips slid down to scoop her up under her butt. Reflexively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. His assault on her neck moved over to her collar bone and shoulder as he walked her back towards her bedroom. Using one hand, he pushed the door open. She nuzzled her nose against his neck, gently placing a kiss above his pulse point. They were about to do this. A pit of anticipation formed in her stomach the closer they got to her bed.</p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi gently placed her on the bed before crawling onto it with her. He settled between her legs on his knees, eyes raking down her body before settling on a patch of skin exposed above her waistband. His eyes flicked back up to Padmé's as his face drew closer and closer to that patch. A shaky breath passed through her lips as he kissed her skin. It was soft and tender. His fingers gently pushed up her top as he kissed every inch that he exposed.</p><p>Padmé's eyes were unfocused on the ceiling as a million thoughts ran through her head. Every single untoward thought that she'd ever had about Obi-Wan came bubbling out of where she had locked it away. It was as if a switch had flipped for her in that moment. She sat up and took her shirt off before pushing him into the mattress.</p><p>"Padmé?" he asked in confusion as his back hit the mattress.</p><p>"I told you to let <em>me</em> love <em>you</em>," she said pointedly, climbing into his lap.</p><p>A small smile formed on his lips and he nodded. "Alright, darling."</p><p>Padmé gripped the waistband of his pants and his underwear before tugging them down his legs. He lifted his hips off the mattress to assist her. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. She leaned forward to kiss him while her hand gently wrapped around him, stroking him in long, easy motions up and down. She greedily swallowed his moans with her mouth. He was hot in her hand and her mind raced, wondering what he'd feel like in other places, but she was getting ahead of herself and she knew it. Padmé pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss so that she could trail a line down his chest towards her hand. Obi-Wan sucked in a breath as she placed an open mouthed kiss right below his navel.</p><p>"D-darling," he murmured, sinking his hand into her hair. His grip wasn't hard, but the sensation of his hand in her hair made her hum in pleasure.</p><p>Her eyes looked up at him as her mouth continued its descent down his body towards its destination. When she reached the erection in her hand, she placed a tender kiss to the tip. Then, she licked a stripe up his shaft, causing him to shudder. His hand tightened a bit in her hair at her teasing. Padmé tried to take it slow, wanting him to enjoy himself, but curiosity over how he'd fit in her mouth got the better of her. She swirled her tongue around his head before sinking down to take him fully into her mouth. The gasp that ripped from Obi-Wan's throat made her chuckle around him. The vibrations made him moan even more.</p><p>Padmé began her ministrations, sucking, licking, and swirling in ways that took Obi-Wan's breath away. She used his moans as a guide to learn what he liked as she took him as deep as she could take him. Whatever she didn't currently have in her mouth, she used her hand to tease, driving him wild. His legs started to stiffen beneath her, letting her know that he was close. Determination set in and she was prepared to do whatever it took to bring him over the edge, but he stopped her. Gently, he took her face in his hands and lifted her off him.</p><p>"What's wrong?" she asked, brow furrowing in concern.</p><p>"Nothing's <em>wrong</em>," he murmured.</p><p>"Then, why'd you stop me?" she asked, confused.</p><p>"Because I didn't want the first time I came with you to be in your mouth," he replied, tipping her chin up so he could look into her eyes. His eyes were dark with desire and his gaze was so intense that Padmé felt like it would consume her.</p><p>"Tell me what you want," she murmured, crawling up his body until their faces were inches apart.</p><p>"<em>You</em>, darling. I want <em>you</em>," he breathed before crashing his lips against hers. His tongue swiped along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gave it to him, encouraging him to battle with her tongue for dominance. She put up a bit of a fight before letting him win, because, in truth, a part of her wanted him to dominate her. He always treated her like an equal, which she adored, but sometimes, she wouldn't mind letting him take charge. His hands ran down her sides, fingers splayed until they reached her hips. He slipped the rest of her clothes down her body. Playfully, he gave her butt a pat, and she moaned in response. He used his grip on her hips to guide her to him, rubbing her teasingly along his tip. She bit his shoulder in response.</p><p>"What is it, darling?" he asked innocently. "Use your words."</p><p>"Don't play with me, Obi-Wan," she murmured, sucking on his collar bone. "I'm yours, just take me."</p><p>Her words spurred him on, and he slowly pushed her down onto him. She let out a loud moan as he stretched her in all the right places. She closed her eyes in ecstasy. Never had she felt like this. As he bottomed out inside her, the two of them shared a mirrored look. Their eyes were wide with lust, eyebrows raised slightly in shock, mouth open slightly. Neither had expected it to feel this good. Padmé began to wonder if she could handle going back to life as just friends after this.</p><p>"Do you want me to...?" she trailed off, lifting herself slightly off him before settling back down. The action drew a shaky grunt from Obi-Wan.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>, darling," he replied through gritted teeth as his hands tightened on her hips.</p><p>The pace she set was slow and loving at first as she relished in the feel of how he felt sliding in and out of her. His hands guided her back down in time, but then he guided her down a little more roughly than before, hitting a deeper spot that he hadn't hit previously, that ripped a cry of pleasure from Padmé's throat.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, did you <em>like</em> that, darling?" he purred playfully. He used his hands to move her again, hitting the same spot. Padmé's head lolled back.</p><p>A smirk spread across his face, a dangerous smirk. Padmé had planned on rocking his world tonight, but that smirk made her think that he had other things in mind. He sat up a bit to nip and suck along her chest as he used his hands to fuck her harder. Her hands held him close to her, wrapping an arm around his strong back and slipping her other hand into the hair at the back of his neck. She needed him closer, impossibly closer. His hand slipped between them to pleasure her, rubbing tight, fast circles around her clit. She was reduced to a babbling mess of praise, telling him how great he was and how amazing he made her feel.</p><p>"You're one to talk, darling," he purred in her ear after interrupting her with a kiss. "You're so tight and warm. You take me so well."</p><p>A blush formed along her face. This was a new side of Obi-Wan that she'd never seen before. He was confident in himself the more that they went on. It made her wonder if this was right, if them being together like this was right. After all, how could something so amazing be wrong? She guided her hands off his hips and up to her chest.</p><p>"Let me take the lead," she murmured as she leaned back on her hands to change the angle. Padmé rocked herself back and forth, keeping the pace he'd set. His hands and mouth explored her chest, taking one of her nipples into his mouth as he tweaked the other with his hand. It was a shot straight to her core. He made her feel so good, but she wanted tonight to be about him. She worked harder and faster, grinning when he started to grunt against her chest at the force of it. His hands tightened on her sides. She felt a familiar coil building deep within her, wrapping itself tighter and tighter as she got closer to the edge. Her legs started to quake, making her movements a little sloppier.</p><p>He pulled her back to him for a kiss. "Darling, I'm close," he murmured, lovingly kissing her cheek.</p><p>"Then cum for me, Obi-Wan," she begged, not sure of how much longer she'd be able to hang on. She felt him twitch inside her, and her body snapped. Sparks exploded in her vision as her walls fluttered around him, spurring on his own release. He kissed her hard, muffling her moan against his lips. Their arms held each other tightly, leaving no space between them. They pulled apart, resting their foreheads together as they panted for air.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, I..." she knew better than to finish her statement and kissed his forehead instead.</p><p>"I know, darling, I know," he replied, burying his face in her neck and hugging her tight.</p><p>Gently, she pulled herself off of him and settled on the bed next to him. "Do you regret it?" she asked softly.</p><p>He held her into his chest, spooning her into him. "No, Padmé. I don't."</p><p>Being like this with him felt right. She snuggled into him, feeling happier than she had in a long time. "Goodnight, Obi-Wan."</p><p>"Goodnight, Padmé," he replied, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>She fell asleep to him stroking her hair out of her face. All was right in her world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one's for you, Luise!</p><p>Also, if anyone wants more Obidala smut, Senate Submission is smut, If Music Be the Food of Love has a few nsfw chapters, and Forbidden Romance is all the Sinful Sunday Obidala requests from my tumblr blog. Go ham, kids :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan awoke the next morning feeling guiltily happy. As he looked down at the woman in his arms, he couldn't help but smile. Last night was something he didn't think he'd ever find the words to describe, and she always left him dumbfounded to begin with. Gently, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he reminded himself that it had only been for the night. He had belonged to her and she had belonged to him only for a few hours. He knew deep down that he wanted more, but then he thought about Anakin. <em>Anakin</em>. His best friend and brother... who was also hopelessly in love with the woman in his arms the last time he had checked. Anakin who was out there somewhere doing stars knows what, and here he was basking in the morning afterglow with the woman that they had both loved. For the briefest of moments, Obi-Wan <em>almost</em> wished that Padmé had returned Anakin's feelings, because at least then he'd be around better influences. He looked down at Padmé and shook his head, he could never watch her with someone else and not have it sting, though. She was warm and comforting against his chest, but he knew he had to slip out of this bed and return to his own apartment and get ready for the day. If he was still here when she woke up, he didn't think he'd have the strength to deny her. Softly, he returned her to the mattress and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead as he pulled the covers up over her. Then, he retrieved his scattered clothes, dressing at least the bottom half of him before making his way across the hall. His apartment seemed cold and empty in comparison. Part of him wanted to just forget about it all and go back to lose himself in her warmth and arms, but he knew better. He had things to accomplish, and he had to sort through so much of himself right now that he didn't want to be a burden on her. Yet, he knew deep down that she was already as entangled in all this as he was.</p><p>He went through his quiet apartment and got ready for the day. He fed Anakin's pets and texted Ahsoka to ask her to take them for walks, saying that he'd pay her for it. Then, he left.</p><p>His class was easy that day and he quickly found himself at his internship. Professor Windu was meeting with his clients today before their arraignment hearings the following week. The office was a revolving door of people, and it was all hands on deck to make sure that all the clients were satisfied if they were waiting. Obi-Wan was exhausted, but kept up with the foot traffic. Then, a man who was less put together than the rest of the clients walked in. Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure that the man had the right place.</p><p>"May I help you?" he asked, coming over to him.</p><p>"Yes, I'm here to see Mace. I've got a hearing next week," the man replied. There was something familiar about him.</p><p>Obi-Wan went to go to the files on the receptionist's desk. "Your name, Sir?"</p><p>"Maul," he replied.</p><p>Obi-Wan did his best not to visibly react. "Yes, of course. Mr. Windu is currently with another client. Is there anything I could get you while you wait? Coffee or tea, perhaps?"</p><p>"Oh, I think tea will do," he purred.</p><p>The way he said those words... Obi-Wan froze slightly, back to him. His mind raced. Flashes came. A man in a hood. A gun. His father, down on the floor and bleeding. It couldn't be, could it?</p><p>"I'll get that right away," Obi-Wan said, trying to keep his voice steady. He made his way back to the kitchen and tried to stay calm. That man. <em>Maul</em>. He had murdered his father. He knew it. He'd never forget that voice. His hand was shaking as he tried to pour the water into the cup. It was as if the air had been sucked from the room and he was left trying to breathe in what little was left. His lungs burned as he saw that night play over and over in his mind.<em> Keep it together, Kenobi</em>, he told himself. Obi-Wan took a deep, steadying breath. He straightened his spine, and then he went to give the tea to the client. While Maul was in with Windu, he looked back over the files, trying to find something, <em>anything</em> that could connect him to Dex's Diner and the murder of his father. A common thread, or a signature, but he found nothing. All he had to go on was his voice.</p><p>He told the receptionist that he wasn't feeling well and that he was going home since most of his work for the day was done. Then, he got into his car and drove over to the 501st precinct.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?" Rex asked as he saw him from across the bullpen.</p><p>"I was hoping to talk to you about something important," he replied. "About that night."</p><p>Rex's face darkened, "Alright. Come with me."</p><p>Rex led Obi-Wan into one of the side interrogation rooms and handed him a cup of water. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."</p><p>"I feel like I have," Obi-Wan said despondently as he took the cup.</p><p>"What happened?" Rex asked, sitting in the chair across the table.</p><p>"I know who killed my father," Obi-Wan murmured, looking Rex in the eyes.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Maul. Small time criminal," he informed him. "Professor Windu is representing him for some hearing next week."</p><p>"How do you know it was him?" Rex asked.</p><p>"I'd never forget a voice like his," he said pointedly.</p><p>Rex sighed. "Look, I don't doubt you, and I would like nothing more than to throw the wretch in jail after what he did to your dad, but that type of evidence is circumstantial at best. Especially when we've got nothing else to connect him to the scene. A vocal identification isn't enough to get a warrant for anything, either."</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned. "So there's nothing you can do then? My father's killer walks free?"</p><p>Rex leaned across the table and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "Listen, I'll keep my eyes open now that I know who I'm looking for. If he slips up? I'll take him down on whatever charge I can so that I can search his place and maybe find the gun or something that will link him back to the diner. But, until then, my hands are tied."</p><p>"Thank you, Rex. I know you have to work within the confines of the law," he replied. It was frustrating, and it kept justice from being served, but he understood. After all, that was his chosen field as well, although these days he was wondering if he really wanted to follow that path. He wanted to help people, but these days he found himself defending the worst of the worst and he was helping them with their constitutional rights, but screwing over the victims of their crimes. Obi-Wan got up from the chair and went out. It was close to the time for the meeting in Mas Amedda's calendar. Padmé had texted him the address and he said he'd meet her there.</p><p>The drive across town was fast, considering that it was the middle of the work day. He spotted Padmé seated at a table on an outdoor patio. She waved him over, a faint blush on her face.</p><p>"Has anyone shown up yet?" he asked as he settled into the chair across from him.</p><p>"No. Mas still hadn't left the office when I went out," she answered. "I wanted to make it seem like a coincidence and not like I was following. I figured if I got here first, it would be less suspicious than if I arrived after."</p><p>"Smart thinking," Obi-Wan replied, but his mind was elsewhere and that was not lost on Padmé.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Hmmm?" he asked, pulled from his reverie.</p><p>"You're frowning. What happened?"</p><p>"I know who killed my father, but Rex can't do anything about it without any real evidence. So, now I have to live with helping my father's killer escape jail for another charge," he replied bitterly.</p><p>"Who?" Padmé gasped.</p><p>"Maul," he replied. "I heard him speak today, and I swear his voice is the same as the shooter's. I'd never forget that voice."</p><p>Padmé frowned. "Well, if you know who it is, then we'll just have to find evidence that links him somehow."</p><p>"I guess," he sighed. "I'm just frustrated."</p><p>"By this current situation or something else entirely?" she asked.</p><p>"Both the situation and just the process. I went into law because I wanted to help people, to get justice for the victims. Now, I find myself in a position where I'm not getting justice for anyone, including the man that raised me. It's... <em>disheartening</em>."</p><p>"You just have to trust in the process. If someone did something wrong, then the people on the jury will see that," she replied.</p><p>"Not if the case never makes it to trial," he sighed.</p><p>She reached across the table to squeeze his hand, giving him half of a smile. He returned it, and then squinted at something over her shoulder.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked. "Has Mas Amedda shown up?"</p><p>"No, darling, but Mayor Palpatine and Count Dooku have."</p><p>"That's strange. The meeting was on the calendar in Amedda's office and it said Tyranus. It was definitely for here and now," she replied, pulling up the image on her phone to double-check.</p><p>"Maybe the calendar wasn't for Amedda's meetings," Obi-Wan murmured. "Maybe it was for the Mayor's?"</p><p>"But then, why would he show up to meet with Dooku if the name listed was Tyranus?"</p><p>"What if they are one and the same?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised brow.</p><p>"Why use a code, then?"</p><p>"Why, indeed," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.</p><p>Padmé checked the time and sighed. "I should head back. My break is almost over."</p><p>"I'll drive you," he told her, getting up to walk her back to his car.</p><p>The car ride back to the mayor's election office was quiet as they both tried to piece together the puzzle that was unfolding before them. He walked her up to the door when they got there. When they reached the destination, they paused and looked at each other.</p><p>"Well, I'll see you later," Padmé finally said before heading inside.</p><p>Obi-Wan turned to leave, heading back to his car when it happened.</p><p>He felt the heat on his back and was knocked off his feet to the ground a few yards ahead of where he previously was. His ears were ringing from a loud noise that felt like it had popped his ear drums. He felt like his heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to push himself off the ground. The only thing he managed to do was roll over. What he saw wasn't a pleasant sight. Glass from shattered windows littered the sidewalk. He could see flames through the gaping, jagged holes where the glass had once been. His mind scrambled to parse what had happened together, realizing it must have been an explosion. His body screamed at him to stay put as he pushed up to his legs. He didn't care about the pain. <em>Padmé</em> was in there. He had to get to Padmé before it was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan went to open the door, but fallen debris kept it closed. He groaned in frustration, looking over at his only way in now, the broken windows. As he crawled through, he felt his clothes snag and tear on the jagged glass, but he didn't care. He had one thought on his mind, and that was getting to Padmé. Holding his elbow up to his nose to avoid smoke, he tried to look around the space to find her, feeling his eyes begin to water. The office was in bad shape, and he knew that it wouldn't stay up much longer, not with the flames licking at the support beams. With no time to waste, he pushed forward, scanning for any signs of her familiar body. Then, he saw a hand from behind a desk. He rushed towards it, finding a limp Padmé lying on the ground, her body twisted in a position that would have been very uncomfortable had she been conscious. His eyes softened as he knelt down to scoop her up as gently as he could. He heard the sound of fire engines and police sirens in the distance, steadily growing louder as they drew closer. Holding Padmé to his chest, he walked the narrow path out of the building, flames on either side. He kicked out more of the window so that she wouldn't be cut on it, and then he passed through the hole, emerging into the daylight swathed in smoke like a darkness that had settled around him. As Obi-Wan raised his head to see the emergency team arrive, he locked eyes with an all too familiar face across the street. <em>Anakin</em>. The boy was wide-eyed and slack jawed, but he quickly averted his gaze. A grimace passed over Obi-Wan's face as he tried to connect the dots. Padmé shifted slightly in his arms and he sighed, looking back at Anakin. That discussion would have to wait.</p><p>Firefighters rushed past him to see if anyone else was in the building and to put the fire out. An EMT rushed over and took Padmé from him, placing her on a stretcher to be taken to a hospital.</p><p>"Will she be okay?" he asked.</p><p>The EMT, a woman named Shaak Ti, sighed, "She has some gashes from shrapnel. It will have to be removed. Without knowing the full extent of the damage, it's hard to say."</p><p>Obi-Wan bit his lip. "May I go with her?"</p><p>Shaak Ti nodded. "If you wish. After all, you need to be checked out, too."</p><p>"I'm fine," Obi-Wan insisted.</p><p>"You may feel fine now, but once the adrenaline wears off, there may be more damage than you realize," she said pointedly, pushing the stretcher up onto the ambulance.</p><p>He heard a door slam, followed by footsteps coming towards him.</p><p>"Why is it that lately whenever anything big happens in the city, you're around?" Rex asked with a slight smirk, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Bad luck," Obi-Wan said dryly.</p><p>Rex looked over at Padmé and then back at Obi-Wan. "I'll need to take your statement, but that can wait. I'll find you at the hospital once we're done here."</p><p>"I appreciate that, Captain," Obi-Wan nodded as he climbed into the ambulance.</p><p>Rex closed the doors and whacked the back so that they knew they could drive off.</p><p>Obi-Wan's eyes softened as he took Padmé's hand gently in his own. He ran his thumb over the back of her knuckles. "Darling, I promise, you'll be alright."</p><p>In his head, he was praying that his words were more than just a hopeful wish to comfort a woman who may not even hear him. He felt like a fool, squandering all of his time with her because he had other things he felt he had to do. His sense of duty may have lost him the love of his life without him even telling her the truth. Finding his father's killer and working through his own issues were just excuses for him to put off telling her the truth because he was scared. He feared opening up to someone again just to be hurt. He feared falling in love with someone only to have them eventually fall out of love with him. But, all of those fears right now were outweighed by his biggest fear: losing Padmé. Taking her hand to his lips, he gently kissed her knuckles.</p><p>"Please, darling," he murmured, feeling tears prick at his eyes as he looked down at her still body. "Please hold on for me. I can't... I can't lose another person that I love. I can't lose you. Not without telling you I love you."</p><p>The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and her stretcher was rushed out. Shaak Ti pushed Obi-Wan towards the emergency room to get examined. The exam confirmed what he already knew. He was fine. A few bumps and bruises, but no internal bleeding or broken bones. He went to pace outside of surgery in the waiting area. His nerves propelling him back and forth as he slunk lower and lower into his thoughts.</p><p>"Is she going to be okay?" a voice asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan stiffened. "I don't know, Anakin. She was closer to the explosion than I was."</p><p>Anakin replied. "No one was supposed to be in the building."</p><p>"She finished lunch and we went back," Obi-Wan said, rounding on him. He pulled him into an empty room and shut the door. "What did you mean no one was supposed to be in the building?"</p><p>Anakin was silent, unable to meet his eyes.</p><p>"Anakin, what did you <em>do</em>?" he asked in exasperation. Quiet realization dawned on him. "You built it, didn't you?"</p><p>"No one was supposed to get hurt. I didn't even... I didn't know it was still an active office. They said it had been recently abandoned. Fuck, I almost killed the mayor, too," he said despondently.</p><p>"Who are they?"</p><p>Anakin looked up at him and swallowed.</p><p>"Anakin, you need to start giving me answers," Obi-Wan ground out. "She almost died today, hell, she <em>still</em> could die today. What did you do?"</p><p>"I just built it and placed it. They said they needed me to prove that I was loyal and willing to do whatever it took," Anakin replied, starting to cry. "I didn't think anyone would get hurt. They said it would be empty."</p><p>"Who is they?"</p><p>"The Sith. I don't know much about who it is. I just know they're in charge of the whole city. When they tell you to do something, you do it if you value your life," he replied.</p><p>"How did you even meet?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.</p><p>"My friends at work. They knew of them, some work for them. I was with my friends when we got into some trouble and I drove the car to get us out of there. That was when the Sith took an interest in me. They thought I could be useful. Somehow they knew about my robotics backgrounds and my background with mechanical engineering. They tasked me with this," he replied.</p><p>"And why didn't you just go to the police? Hell, Rex is our neighbor!"</p><p>"I didn't think they'd believe me. After all, a few people, possibly just one person, in charge of the whole city's underground? Do you know how crazy that sounds?"</p><p>Obi-Wan blanched remembering the discussion he and Qui-Gon had had before he died. "Not as crazy as you believe."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Before he died, dad was working on uncovering that. He said there was only one person in charge of it all. Then, a follow up that I went to with his informant connected it to someone in city hall," Obi-Wan informed him.</p><p>"You kept that from me?" Anakin asked incredulously.</p><p>"I was trying to keep you safe!"</p><p>"Well, that plan backfired."</p><p>Obi-Wan glowered. "I also figured out who killed dad."</p><p>"And you decided to keep that from me, too?"</p><p>"When was I going to tell you, Anakin? You're never home!"</p><p>Anakin narrowed his eyes at him. "Who is it?"</p><p>"Some man named Maul."</p><p>Anakin's eyes widened. "If it was Maul, then dad may have been killed on purpose."</p><p>"Nonsense. It was a robbery gone wrong."</p><p>"Maybe that's what they want you to think. Everyone knows that dad would do the right thing, even if it risked his own life. I don't think targeting Dex's Diner was random if dad was onto something. Maul was one of the enforcers for whoever this person is," Anakin replied. "I've met him once."</p><p>"He's just a drug dealer, though," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"Well, yeah. Who's going to look at someone like that and think they could unravel a whole operation? No one. It's the best way to hide in plain sight."</p><p>"I still don't see why they would want to attack the mayor's campaign office," Obi-Wan replied after a moment of silence.</p><p>"It could've been to send a message," Anakin replied thoughtfully.</p><p>"But to who?" he asked, stroking his beard.</p><p>"Maybe the mayor, to let him and the city know that they can't do anything to stop them?" Anakin leaned against the wall. "Who were you investigating in city hall?"</p><p>"Mas Amedda, but nothing was adding up. We went to spy on his meeting with a Tyranus, but instead we only saw the Mayor and Count Dooku."</p><p>"We?"</p><p>Obi-Wan looked down. "Padmé and I."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said honestly.</p><p>"Don't be. She chose you. She made a good choice. You're not the one who almost killed her today," Anakin replied. After a moment something dawned on him. "Wait. How do you know the meeting was for Amedda?"</p><p>"It was on the calendar in his office."</p><p>"You and I share a calendar. If I write something on it, that doesn't mean you'll be there," he said pointedly. "What if the meeting wasn't for Amedda. What if it was for the mayor? He does keep track of the mayor's events."</p><p>"Then... that would mean that this Tyranus is really Count Dooku," Obi-Wan said in realization.</p><p>The doctor, Dr. Che, knocked on the door for them. "We removed all the shrapnel. She's stable. It may take a while for her to wake up, though."</p><p>"Thank you, Doctor. Can we see her?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>Che nodded. "Third door on the right."</p><p>Obi-Wan shared a look with Anakin and then went to leave. Anakin stopped his arm.</p><p>"Listen. I truly am sorry about everything. When dad died, I wanted a father figure again, and you weren't it. I found it in the mayor, and when I started to work at his garage, I got into the wrong crowd. I should've known better," Anakin told him.</p><p>Obi-Wan placed his hand over Anakin's. "It's alright. I know I'll never replace Qui-Gon, but I could've tried harder to be there for you."</p><p>"I'll quit," Anakin said earnestly.</p><p>"No, don't. I have an idea," Obi-Wan said with a slight smirk. "But, it'll have to wait."</p><p>"She needs you. Go."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and went to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan entered the room and his heart sank. Seeing Padmé prone on a bed with just the steady rise and fall of her chest as an indication of her survival was a lot to process, especially when Qui-Gon's death was still fresh and raw in the back of his mind. The room was quiet, save for the sounds of the machines. It was unnerving. He settled into the seat next to her bed.</p><p>"Padmé," he murmured sadly. He reached out to take her hand in his. With his other hand, he smoothed some curls back from her face where they had been stuck with sweat. Then, he kissed the hand that he held. It was limp in his, causing his eyes to burn. The doctor had said that the surgery had removed all the shrapnel, and they'd dressed her wounds, but part of him still worried that she wouldn't wake up. He didn't know what he'd do if she didn't. Looking down at the rise and fall of her chest, he said a silent prayer to whatever would listen.</p><p>Then, he felt it.</p><p>The barest hint of a movement from the hand he held up to his lips. Her thumb, weakly running along the underside of his chin. His eyes searched her face, watching her eyelashes flutter slightly as she tried to wake from her sleep. Then, she was looking at him, a slight smile on her face until she took in her surroundings and the pain she felt. Her face crinkled as she tried to sit up.</p><p>"Padmé, please. Don't move, darling. You're injured. You'll open your stitches," Obi-Wan murmured, gently pushing her back to the bed. He repositioned her pillows so that she was propped up a bit better.</p><p>"Obi, what happened? The last thing I remember is you dropping me off at the office," she replied in confusion.</p><p>"There was an explosion in the office," he replied, deciding to leave out who caused it at least for now.</p><p>"A bomb?" she asked incredulously. "An attack on the mayor?"</p><p>"So it seems."</p><p>She took in some of the bandages on him and the soot on his clothes. "Are you hurt?"</p><p>"A little bruised, but I'll be fine," he assured her. "What's important is that you're alright."</p><p>"Obi-Wan, I was already inside the building. You were outside. Why are <em>you</em> covered in soot?"</p><p>"If I had waited for the rescue team, you could have died," he replied.</p><p>"So you risked yourself?" she asked incredulously. "Why?"</p><p>"I already lost one person that I loved recently. I wasn't about to lose another," Obi-Wan said pointedly. "Not if I could have done something to change that."</p><p>"Obi-Wan," she murmured softly, taking his hand. "It takes a lot more than an explosion to get rid of me."</p><p>"I know," he said with a slight smile. "You're incredibly strong. That's one of the reasons why I love you."</p><p>"You love me?" she asked softly.</p><p>"More than anything," he said sincerely. "I'm tired of denying us. I almost lost you today. That thought made me realize that I was being foolish. I love you, Padmé, and I shouldn't be afraid of that. There are worse things to be afraid of."</p><p>"We shouldn't live our lives with fear," she replied. "It'll only destroy us."</p><p>"Master Yoda?" he asked with a chuckle.</p><p>"The man has some very good points," she grinned. Her eyes flicked over to the window looking into the hall, glimpsing Anakin. "Is there a reason he's not coming in?"</p><p>Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at him and sighed. "Padmé, there's something you have to know, but it's not my place to tell you."</p><p>Obi-Wan waved Anakin in. Hesitantly, he came to join them, sitting on the other side of Padmé.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"Like I was run over by a truck," she chuckled. "But, I'm glad to see you. We've been worried about you."</p><p>Anakin swallowed and looked down at his hands guiltily. "Padmé, this is all my fault."</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.</p><p>"I made the bomb, and I put it in the office. I didn't realize anyone would be there. They told me it would be empty," he said quickly.</p><p>"Who told you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.</p><p>"The Sith," Anakin sighed.</p><p>Padmé's eyes shot to Obi-Wan's. "Is there more to this?"</p><p>"Darling, I'm afraid there is," he sighed.</p><p>Padmé weakly rubbed her temples as she listened to the information that Obi-Wan and Anakin told her. Then, her eyes opened. "Hold on. You think your father was murdered for getting too close? Do you think that having Anakin attack the office wasn't a message for the mayor, but a message for <em>us</em>?" She turned to look at Anakin. "Did they tell you a time and a place?"</p><p>"Yeah. They told me today at that time," he replied.</p><p>"They know," Padmé murmured. "They know that we're onto them. That means we have to be getting close."</p><p>"But, close to what? We've only seen a meeting with Count Dooku and the mayor. It's not like we're detectives," Obi-Wan interjected.</p><p>"No, we saw a meeting with <em>Tyranus</em>. If Anakin was right about that being the Mayor's calendar, and Dooku is really this Tyranus person, then maybe that's what we weren't supposed to know. Does that name mean anything to you, Anakin?" Padmé asked.</p><p>"I've never met him, but I've heard Maul mention him as a rival for his boss' attention. He said that Maul used to be the Sith Lord's go-to until Tyranus came around," Anakin replied.</p><p>Padmé sighed. "You don't think..."</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at her, "I'd rather not believe that."</p><p>"What?" Anakin asked in confusion. "Believe what?"</p><p>"What if Palpatine is this Sith Lord?" Padmé asked.</p><p>"Impossible," Anakin said adamantly. "Absolutely out of the question. The mayor is a good man. He's been there for me a lot, lately. Besides, according to Maul, this Sith Lord's name is Sidious."</p><p>"And Tyranus is really Count Dooku. Sidious could just be an alias," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"I can't believe this," Anakin sighed. "I <em>won't</em>."</p><p>"I don't want to either, " Padmé said softly, "But, we can't ignore the evidence."</p><p>"Why would he do this?" Anakin asked, trying to get them to see reason even though he was actively avoiding it.</p><p>"Power. He's running for governor. If he has control of the city, then it only makes sense for him to want to control the state," Padmé replied. "I think he's the person your father has been searching for."</p><p>"If he's in charge, then that means he ordered Maul to kill dad," Anakin murmured hollowly.</p><p>Padmé reached over to squeeze Anakin's hand. "You're not alone."</p><p>"I know. I just feel so used and betrayed," Anakin replied, a quiet anger building in his chest. "Not to mention, who's going to believe us? He's the mayor. If we go to anyone with this, they'll just laugh in our face."</p><p>"We've got to find a way to connect him to Qui-Gon's murder," Padmé replied.</p><p>"But, he didn't actually pull the trigger," Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>"No, but if we can get Maul to flip on him, maybe by playing up the fact that he's been replaced with Dooku, then he could unravel the entire operation," Padmé said seriously.</p><p>"And how do you propose we do that?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"I feel as though Rex would help with that," Padmé replied. "Maybe pull him in for interrogation and bluff a little until he talks."</p><p>"You want <em>Rex</em> to lie?" Anakin laughed. "He's the worst liar in the world."</p><p>"Anakin has a point," Obi-Wan chuckled.</p><p>"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Padmé asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look.</p><p>"Thought so," Padmé grinned.</p><p>A knock sounded on the door and a nurse walked in to tell them that visiting hours were over and that they should leave for the night.</p><p>"Feel better, Padmé," Anakin said, squeezing her hand. "Again, I'm so sorry. I'll make this up to you, I promise."</p><p>"I know you will, Ani," Padmé smiled, watching him leave to give her and Obi-Wan a moment alone.</p><p>"I'll come by tomorrow after work," he murmured, getting up. "The Doctor and I were talking earlier and she seems to think you could get discharged in a week or two if everything goes well."</p><p>"Good. You know I don't like wasting time in bed on my own," she winked.</p><p>Obi-Wan blushed. "Get well soon, darling."</p><p>"Obi?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows with some effort.</p><p>"Padmé, you shouldn't push yourself," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders to coax her back down, but she waved him off.</p><p>"I love you, too," she said seriously.</p><p>"I know," he smiled.</p><p>"So, is my boyfriend going to kiss me?" she asked softly.</p><p>Obi-Wan grinned, leaning forward to press his lips against hers. His hand slid up to cup her cheek. As he kissed her, he slowly lowered her back down to the mattress.</p><p>"Good night, Padmé."</p><p>"Good night, Obi-Wan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time that Obi-Wan made it home, Anakin was already there, sitting on the couch and waiting with Artoo in his lap.</p><p>"It nice to see you reunited," Obi-Wan smirked as he came in and sat with them. "I may have spent time with him, but I'm no you."</p><p>"Clearly," Anakin grinned, "Your hair's too short, you're too short, and you have that beard."</p><p>"What's wrong with the beard?" Obi-Wan asked, reflexively placing a hand on it.</p><p>"Nothing," Anakin chuckled. "It suits you better than it would suit me."</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head with a smile. Just like old times.</p><p>"So, what are we going to do?" Anakin asked after a beat of silence.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, feeling the smile drip off his face. "I don't know. Unless we get concrete evidence, no one would be convicted. Everyone would just look at us like we're insane."</p><p>"So... we get evidence," Anakin said with a smirk.</p><p>"I don't like it when you smirk like that. It's usually followed by a bad idea," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"Yes, well, I'm full of bad ideas lately," Anakin shrugged.</p><p>"What's your idea?" Obi-Wan asked carefully.</p><p>"Well, first we have to talk to Rex before going forward. But, what if I make myself extremely valuable to the Sith? I get closer and closer to them until they feel like they can share the information with me, and then we just... turn them in," Anakin replied.</p><p>"Anakin, that's incredibly dangerous," Obi-Wan said with wide eyes.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, Padmé almost died today, <em>because of me</em>," he said softly, pleadingly, "<em>Please</em>... let me make this right."</p><p>Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought, "Fine, but I've got a bad feeling about this."</p><p>"I can take care of myself," Anakin said gently, "After all, I had a big brother who taught me everything I know about self-defense."</p><p>Obi-Wan cracked a smile at him. "I have missed you."</p><p>"I know," Anakin winked. "I'm going to go pay Ahsoka for taking care of Artoo and Threepio. Then, I'll make dinner. I owe you for about two weeks worth of meals."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, watching Anakin sneak out to the fire escape and head over to Ahsoka's apartment. He didn't mean to listen in, but he had to water the flowers so he just happened to overhear the conversation.</p><p>"Skyguy!" Ahsoka exclaimed as Obi-Wan heard footsteps go up the stairs.</p><p>"Snips," Anakin replied. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of Artoo and Threepio for me."</p><p>"That's what friends do," she replied. Then, she paused. "Friends also don't disappear without saying goodbye."</p><p>Anakin sighed, "I know. I've been a bad brother, and a bad friend lately."</p><p>"You have," Ahsoka agreed.</p><p>"Hey! I'm trying to apologize," Anakin scoffed.</p><p>"Try a little harder," she teased.</p><p>After a moment, Obi-Wan heard the two of them laugh.</p><p>"Snips, I've been mixed up with the wrong crowd," Anakin admitted.</p><p>"You would never do something bad," Ahsoka said adamantly.</p><p>"I have, though, which is why I've got to make it up to everyone. I'm going to need you to watch Artoo and Threepio a bit longer for me. At least until I can sort everything out," he said softly.</p><p>"Alright, but you don't have to pay me. You're trying to do the right thing and I want to support you through that," Ahsoka replied.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled and slipped back into the apartment. He looked down at his clothes and sighed. "I should go clean up. I smell like smoke and antiseptic."</p><p>He made his way towards his shower, stripping away the layers of the day. With each piece of clothing he dropped, he felt like a weight was taken off his shoulders. He felt like the mystery was starting to make sense, that the fog was clearing and he'd once again be able to see everything for what it was. A part of him wondered if Anakin was up to the task, but a deeper part of him that still trusted Anakin completely knew that he was. Anakin may have made a mistake, but he wasn't too far gone. Obi-Wan let the water beat upon his back, loosening the knots there. Padmé was still in the hospital, but she was awake. She was on the mend, and she loved him. His <em>girlfriend</em> loved him. A smile grew on his face. <em>Girlfriend</em>. He didn't think he could ever get used to that, but then a small voice in the back of his head that sounded an awful lot like Qui-Gon whispered: <em>Someday when you get used to it, she'll be your wife, and then you'll have to get used to that</em>. <em>Wife</em>. He knew it was early, but after the day he had had, he allowed himself to picture what life would be like were that true, years down the line when they were both done with school. A nice house with children running around to disrupt the silence. She'd be a senator, and he'd... his dream faltered. He supposed he'd be a lawyer, since that was the path that he was currently on. However, that didn't feel right. He shut the water off and grabbed the towel to dry his face. So many things were falling into place, but this didn't feel like it was. Obi-Wan stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Then, he dialed Rex's number.</p><p>"Go for Rex," came the voice on the other end when he picked up.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt a knot in his stomach, "Rex, it's Obi-Wan."</p><p>"How is she?" Rex asked.</p><p>"She's... she's alright. They removed the fragments in surgery, and she's awake now," he sighed.</p><p>"I wish I had better news, but I don't have any leads," Rex sighed.</p><p>"I do," Obi-Wan replied carefully.</p><p>"Alright," Rex replied. "Is this something I can know, or is it better that I don't?"</p><p>"It was Anakin. He's fallen into some shady group, but they're connected to the person running the crime in the city. He's going to gain their trust to get evidence that we can use against them," Obi-Wan replied. He purposely avoided telling Rex about who they thought was pulling all the strings. He didn't want Rex to think they were crazy.</p><p>"He's a boy, Obi-Wan. The kid can't go undercover. He wasn't trained for things like that," Rex said emphatically.</p><p>"By the time you get someone who's trained into their good graces, they'll have won the city," Obi-Wan replied. "If we don't act now, all may be lost."</p><p>"That sounds dramatic, even for you," Rex shot back.</p><p>"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"There's something you're not telling me," Rex murmured.</p><p>"There is, but it's for your own protection. What happened to Padmé today wasn't an accident. It was because whatever we stumbled upon was getting too close to the truth."</p><p>"If you're a target, then that's even more of a reason for you not to do this. Leave it to the professionals," Rex said.</p><p>"Rex, I know I can trust you, but there are people higher up than you that I can't trust. You just have to trust <em>me</em>."</p><p>"I don't like this," Rex sighed.</p><p>"I know," Obi-Wan murmured.</p><p>"Just... stay safe, alright? Call me if you think you're in over your heads," Rex replied.</p><p>"Will do," Obi-Wan said before hanging up.</p><p>Obi-Wan made his way back out towards the kitchen, smelling something good wafting in.</p><p>"Is dinner ready?" he asked as he settled in a stool.</p><p>"Almost," Anakin replied.</p><p>"Anakin... did you just drop two packages of ramen into a pot?" he asked, noticing the empty wrappers on the kitchen counter.</p><p>"No.."</p><p>"I can see the wrappers."</p><p>"I said I'd make dinner. I never said it would be gourmet!"</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed, shaking his head. Just like old times.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for missing my Monday update. I had a work related schedule conflict &lt;3 Have a good week everyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner, Obi-Wan looked down at his bowl and sighed.</p><p>"Dad would be proud of you," Anakin murmured.</p><p>"What?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to him.</p><p>"Dad would be proud of you," he repeated, "You've been doing your best to keep the family together, you have a girl who loves you, and you're balancing school and work, all on top of looking into his story. He would be proud of you."</p><p>"Anakin, I've done a terrible job of keeping the family together, I almost lost the woman I love before even telling her I love her, and I have so many doubts about school," he replied.</p><p>"But you didn't join a gang," Anakin said, nudging him.</p><p>"I didn't join a gang," he rolled his eyes. "Is that going to be the new measurement of how well we're coping with things?"</p><p>Anakin shrugged, "You got a better one?"</p><p>Obi-wan shook his head, "Not at the moment."</p><p>A silence settled in as neither of them wanted to move from the table just yet, afraid that if they did, they would sever the connection they'd just rebuilt.</p><p>Finally, Obi-Wan broke the silence, "I talked to Rex earlier while you were making dinner."</p><p>"What does he think about all of this?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"He thinks we're being a bit stupid since neither of us are trained to go undercover, but he begrudgingly accepted that it was the only option we have."</p><p>"Did you tell him who we think is behind it all?"</p><p>"No. I didn't think he would let us go forward with it all if I did," Obi-Wan admitted. "After all, he can't just keep that silent, and you know how Rex is."</p><p>"He's a shit liar," Anakin chuckled.</p><p>"He <em>is</em> a shit liar," Obi-Wan agreed. "Besides, this gives him plausible deniability should this blow up in our faces."</p><p>"Do you think its going to?" Anakin asked incredulously.</p><p>"I don't want to, but we don't have the best track record when it comes to being sneaky. Remember Christmas '08?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>Anakin shivered, "Don't remind me."</p><p>"Bottom line is: We're both bad at staying under the radar," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"Do you think they're going to continue to come after you and Padmé?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"I... I don't know," he admitted. "I'm hoping that if she and I lay low a few days, then they won't feel the need to finish the job. After all, if you look at the things we've collected, it wasn't quite enough to connect the dots until you showed up."</p><p>"You're right," Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You should rest. You've had a long day."</p><p>"That's what <em>I'm</em> supposed to tell <em>you</em>," Obi-Wan smirked.</p><p>"Fine! Then we'll both do the responsible thing and go to bed," Anakin said pointedly, getting up and placing his dishes in the dish washer.</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled, "And so the Padawan has become the Master."</p><p>"As much as I'd love to be a Master, we both know I haven't earned it," Anakin said with a sad smile.</p><p>"Not yet," Obi-Wan murmured, "But one day you will."</p><p>The two of them made their way back to their rooms, but they paused outside the doors.</p><p>"Anakin... I am so proud of you," Obi-Wan told him.</p><p>Anakin hesitated for a moment, and then pulled him in for a hug. Obi-Wan held him tight for a moment and then let go.</p><p>"Go rest."</p><p>"Tomorrow's when the fun begins," Anakin winked.</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head and went to bed. His sleep was restful, but only because the strain of the day had thoroughly worn him out. When he woke the next morning, he went through his day, finding himself at the Temple with Master Yoda.</p><p>"Troubled you seem," Yoda said thoughtfully. "Happened, something has, yes?"</p><p>Obi-Wan opened his eyes from where he was meditating and saw the old man standing in front of him, staring into his soul. "I can never keep secrets from you, can I?"</p><p>"No," Yoda chortled, "But, dangerous secrets can be. Keep them from friends, we should not."</p><p>"Not even if it protects them?" Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>"Protect them it does, or protect you from worry?"</p><p>"Well, you always say that to worry at all is to worry alone."</p><p>"Just like a Padawan you still are, parroting answers helps not if the meaning behind them you do not see," Yoda sighed, bonking him on the head with his cane.</p><p>Obi-Wan rubbed his head and sighed. "I know who my father was investigating. By getting too close to the truth, I put Padmé in danger and now she's in the hospital and Anakin and I are trying to resolve this issue."</p><p>Yoda's eyes sparkled in curiosity. "Who?"</p><p>"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."</p><p>"Only fools ignore the truth," Yoda replied. "Look like a fool, I do?"</p><p>Obi-Wan took in Yoda and how he held his cane poised to strike again. "No, you don't."</p><p>"Then share with me," Yoda replied, walking towards the inner sanctum. Only once the doors were closed and they had settled on the pillows in the center did Obi-Wan explain.</p><p>"It's the mayor. He's behind it all. He's working with Count Dooku. I think they're buying up properties to gift to the gangs in the city so that they can be under their protection," Obi-Wan told him.</p><p>"Hmmm, troubling this is... Yes," Yoda said thoughtfully. "Hurt, Padmé was because you found out?"</p><p>"They sent Anakin to blow up the campaign office while everyone was on lunch and she was coming back," he sighed.</p><p>"Okay, she is. Resilient, her heart is," Yoda smiled. "Better, your relationship with your brother is?"</p><p>"We... made amends. We're working together on this now."</p><p>"Good... good," Yoda nodded. "Now, what is '<em>this</em>'?"</p><p>Obi-Wan hesitated, but then Yoda held up the cane and gave him a pointed look, so he talked, telling him everything.</p><p>"Overwhelmed you must be."</p><p>"Surprisingly... no," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, and it was true. "Doing this, finding the truth and getting justice is what I want to do. I feel like I haven't been doing it in a long time. My internship was something that I wanted for so long, but now that I have it, I'm not happy with it. I feel like I'm doing the exact opposite of what I've set out to do."</p><p>"Perhaps... not the path for you that is," Yoda said gently.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked up at him and allowed himself to agree. He'd felt that way for a while now, but he was too scared to admit it. He didn't like being wrong. "It may not be my path, but I must walk it a little longer."</p><p>"Waiting for you, at the fork I will be," Yoda winked, getting up and hobbling off.</p><p>Obi-Wan listened to his footsteps and the sound of his cane retreating as he thought about one of the last times he'd meditated here.<em> Death, chaos, bloodshed, Padmé</em>. He sighed. He needed to get to his internship. Pushing up from the floor, he retrieved his belongings and made his way to the office.</p><p>His day was to be easy, going through the files of their clients to find more loopholes, but then a familiar face came in.</p><p>"I'm here to see Windu," Maul smirked.</p><p>"He's out of the office currently. Went to get a coffee," Obi-Wan paused, deciding to test his luck. "From <em>Dex's Diner.</em> He should be back soon."</p><p>He watched Maul intently to gauge his reaction. Maul's eyes widened slightly as if seeing Obi-Wan for the first time. "Well, the coffee is shit and he'll be disappointed. Tell him I stopped by."</p><p>Obi-Wan watched the man leave the office. He was a little more jumpy than he'd been when he came in. He smirked.<em> Good. Squirm.</em></p><p>Windu came out of his back office and looked at him. "Was someone here?"</p><p>"Just the mail man," Obi-Wan lied.</p><p>Windu nodded. "I see. Well, you're done for the day."</p><p>"But you have a few more clients scheduled."</p><p>"<em>Kenobi</em>," he said pointedly, "You are done for the day."</p><p>"Yes, Professor."</p><p>Obi-Wan packed up his things and went home, pleasantly surprised to find Anakin waiting for him on the couch.</p><p>"It's good to see..." he trailed off as he noticed the serious look on Anakin's face. "What? What is it?"</p><p>"I got a text..." he murmured. "From Dooku."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't like the idea of you going there alone," Obi-Wan said, sitting on the couch after they discussed the text message.</p><p>"If you show up, they'll be suspicious," Anakin replied.</p><p>"But, what if it's a trap?" Obi-Wan pressed.</p><p>Anakin sighed.</p><p>"You know I'm right," Obi-Wan said softly, but he couldn't even muster up his usual smirk.</p><p>"You'll stay in the shadows," Anakin replied.</p><p>"Assuming that there is some. You still haven't replied so we don't know where the meeting is," Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>Anakin looked down at the phone in his hand. He shot Obi-Wan a brief nervous glance and responded saying that he'd be there.</p><p>"And now we wait," Anakin said with a hollow smile.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. The apartment was quiet the rest of the night. They spent their time together in their own thoughts, trying to distract themselves with a television series until they both gave up and went to bed.</p><p>The next morning, Obi-Wan went to visit Padmé, finding her sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed as he arrived. Gently, he smoothed a few strands of hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered before opening, giving him a soft smile.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, do you always watch women while they sleep?" she teased.</p><p>"Only you, darling," he chuckled, helping her prop herself up in bed with some pillows.</p><p>Carefully, she slid herself over to make space for him, offering him a hopeful smile, "Hold me?"</p><p>"I can never say no to you," he murmured, laying next to her and holding her to him. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his beating heart.</p><p>"What are we going to do after all of this settles?" she asked softly.</p><p>"I believe, in fairy tale terms, it's referred to as living happily ever after," he smiled down at her.</p><p>"Is that what you want?" she asked, "A happy ending with me?"</p><p>"Not at all, darling," he murmured, cupping her face, "I want a happy beginning."</p><p>Padmé leaned into his touch, closing her eyes as she pictured just that. "I think that would be perfect."</p><p>Obi-Wan bent forward to kiss her forehead, delighting in the fact that he could still make her blush with such a simple act of affection.</p><p>"Now, why are you <em>really</em> here?" she sighed.</p><p>"A man can't just visit his girlfriend when she's in the hospital?" he asked in amusement.</p><p>"Not when the man and his brother are in the middle of trying to take down an evil criminal mastermind who also happens to be the most powerful man in the city," she winked.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, "You've got me there."</p><p>"So, what's the news?"</p><p>"Anakin was approached by Count Dooku for a meeting. I'm hoping to tag along and hide in the shadows."</p><p>"In case it's a trap."</p><p>"Precisely."</p><p>"Well, I hope it's not a trap," Padmé admitted. "I don't think I want any more of us to end up in here. The food is terrible."</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled, "You were the victim of an explosion and the only inconvenience you have with the entire situation is the food? Padmé, you are incredible."</p><p>She shrugged, but winced at the pain. "Yes, well, it saves me from having to work right under the mayor's nose while this all is happening and trying to pretend that everything is fine. You know I'm not great at hiding things."</p><p>"Your face betrays you," he smiled. "Although, it's clear that you've worked hard to mask that."</p><p>"Politics has that effect on people," she said hollowly.</p><p>"Not all politicians are bad," he admitted, tipping her face towards his by her chin. "I'm looking at a rather great one."</p><p>"I'm not a politician."</p><p>"Not yet, <em>Senator</em>," he purred before kissing her. He pressed his lips firmly against hers until he heard a knock at the door, breaking them apart.</p><p>"Y-yes?" Padmé stammered.</p><p>The nurse on duty looked at the two of them and shook her head, "Her heart monitor was going off. I'd suggest laying off any <em>strenuous</em> activities until she's a little more healed."</p><p>Padmé and Obi-Wan shared a blush, breaking out in giggles as the nurse left.</p><p>"It appears that I'm bad for your heart," he said with a sad smile.</p><p>"Nonsense. If anything, this just proves just how much of an affect you have on me," she smiled, kissing his nose. "Now, get out of here. I'm sure you have things you'd rather be doing than spending your day in a hospital."</p><p>"If I'm with you, then I could be in the middle of a desert and enjoying myself. But, I'll let you rest," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "Do you want me to bring you anything?"</p><p>"I <em>should</em> have you bring me my school work," she admitted.</p><p>"Padmé, you're in the hospital. I'm sure your professors are more interested in whether you recover instead of whether you turn in a paper on time."</p><p>"Please, Obi-Wan. I like to stay on top of things," she smiled.</p><p>"Alright, darling," he sighed, "I'll bring them by next time."</p><p>"Thank you," she said, blowing him a kiss. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too," he blushed, giving her an awkward wave and leaving.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see a text from Anakin telling him where the meeting was to be and when. He checked his watch and sighed. He'd have to pick up Padmé's things later.</p><p>If someone had asked Obi-Wan how he thought his month would go, losing his father, almost losing his almost girlfriend in an explosion, finding out his brother was running with a gang, and then waiting in an abandoned factory to potentially catch the mayor in a criminal act is not how he would have answered the question, but nonetheless, that's where he found himself. There was so much dust around the factory they were in that he could feel his sinuses close as his allergies started to awaken like a hibernating bear. He just hoped he could keep it together and not give away his position. The view wasn't the best, but he could see Anakin and that was all that mattered. The younger man was pacing back and forth as he waited for the other person to come.</p><p>Eventually, they heard the sound of the metal door opening on it's hinges and saw daylight streaming into the dimly lit space before vanishing again as footsteps walked closer.</p><p>"Why he has such interest in a child, I'll never understand," came the disinterested voice of Count Dooku as he came to a rest in front of Anakin.</p><p>"Maybe it's because I know more about things than you do," Anakin shot back.</p><p>"Save your breath," Dooku admonished, "I care not for your bravado or your antics. I'm here because I have to be, not because I enjoy fraternizing with children. You're beneath me. Never think otherwise."</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. For a supposed philanthropist, he didn't expect this man to be so dour.</p><p>"Then why <em>are</em> you here?" Anakin asked, shifting slightly on his feet.</p><p>Obi-Wan stood at the ready to go to his aid should he need to. He hoped they had been right and that this wasn't a trap. He couldn't lose Anakin. He couldn't be alone without his best friend.</p><p>"Don't act so nervous. We have no need for a jumpy mess of nerves. We need precision," Dooku replied.</p><p>"We?"</p><p>"Yes, my master and I," Dooku replied, feeling bored with having explain things to Anakin.</p><p>"Why isn't he here then? Since he actually wants my involvement and you don't?"</p><p>"Because he has better places to be. You'll meet him soon enough, as soon as you prove your worth. We need to know we can trust you."</p><p>"I blew up that office, which, by the way, <em>wasn't empty</em>. What more do you want from me?"</p><p>"We seem to have found ourselves in a predicament. There's a loose end that needs to be dealt with," Dooku sighed, passing Anakin a folder. "The man you'll be replacing, I presume."</p><p>Anakin looked down at the closed folder in his hands. "Why is he a loose end?"</p><p>"He's become quite nervous lately, and nervous lips are loose lips. You've heard what loose lips can do, can't you?"</p><p>Anakin shrugged.</p><p>Dooku sighed in annoyance, "They sink ships. Now, take care of our little problem, and doors will open for you."</p><p>"Alright," Anakin nodded.</p><p>"Wait at least fifteen minutes after I leave before you even dare to set foot outside," Dooku instructed before leaving.</p><p>After waiting for a few minutes of silence, Anakin called out, "Well, he seems charming."</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled, coming out to stand with him, "He seems severe. He certainly doesn't like you."</p><p>"Yeah, well, the feeling's mutual."</p><p>"So, who's this loose end?"</p><p>"I don't know," Anakin said, going to open the folder.</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed before meeting Anakin's eyes.</p><p><em>Maul</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan were silent on the ride home. They had figured that there would be a harder step taken to get in with the crime lord, but they weren't quite sure they were ready for murder in the first degree. When they got back to the apartment, they settled on the couch in silence for a moment before Anakin finally broke the pause.</p><p>"There's no other way," he sighed.</p><p>"There has to be another way. I'm not allowing my little brother to murder another man just to get the approval of a crime lord," Obi-Wan said incredulously. "You can come back from a lot of things and be granted immunity for a lot of things, <em>but morally you can't come back from murder.</em>"</p><p>"These are the times that try men's souls," Anakin grimaced.</p><p>"Don't bring Paine into this when there's already enough pain to go around," Obi-Wan shot back. "All this has just given me a headache."</p><p>"Why? You're not the one who was just tasked with killing someone," Anakin replied, going up to get a drink.</p><p>"No, but I would know. Knowledge of a crime is a heavy burden as well. I could be charged with accessory should someone find out," Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>"I don't want to kill the guy either, even if he did kill dad. I'm trying to be a better person these days, and murder isn't necessarily a good deed to add to your resumé," Anakin grumbled. "Come up with an alternative."</p><p>Obi-Wan held his head in his hands and groaned, "I'm not a criminal mastermind."</p><p>"No, but you work with some pretty nasty people at your internship. Get some ideas from them."</p><p>"They were all caught!"</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>. Right," Anakin murmured, bouncing a tea bag in a mug before handing it to Obi-Wan.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Don't mention it," he replied, opening up the soda he'd gotten for himself. "Well, they just need to <em>think</em> he disappeared, right?"</p><p>"I feel like the mayor would know if you didn't run him out of town. He's got too many connections," Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>"So... we don't run him out of town. We just... hide him until I can get in with the mayor on a criminal level and then we add him to our witness list when it goes to trial," Anakin said like it was the simplest solution.</p><p>"Great, trading the charge of murder for the lesser charge of kidnapping," Obi-Wan grimaced.</p><p>"We're going to have to crack an egg no matter what. Might as well make an omelette with it," he shrugged.</p><p>"Kidnapping isn't as easy as you think it is," Obi-Wan replied. "You've got to watch someone's schedule to find a way to get them at a vulnerable moment. You've got to house them somewhere no one will find them. Its not something you can just wake up one weekend and do."</p><p>"Well, the schedule part will be easy. I'll stake out your law firm and follow him around," Anakin replied. "As for where to keep him... well, if only one of our dear friends on our side was in the hospital, conveniently leaving her apartment vacant..."</p><p>"We are <em>not</em> storing a criminal in Padmé's apartment," Obi-Wan said adamantly.</p><p>"She'd say yes if you asked her."</p><p>
  <em>"That's besides the point."</em>
</p><p>"Obi-Wan, do you have a better idea?" Anakin challenged, crossing his arms.</p><p>"I'm a little unnerved by how easily you go along with kidnapping," Obi-Wan admitted.</p><p>"I almost blew up my brother's girlfriend. Bombs are a gateway criminal activity," Anakin hollowly joked.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, "No one blames you, Anakin. You didn't know."</p><p>"I knew that it was wrong of me to do it, even if it was supposed to be an empty building," Anakin sighed. "Dad would not have been very proud."</p><p>"Of that act? No, but you know dad was proud of you," Obi-Wan replied, patting Anakin's shoulder.</p><p>"Why? I'm just a mechanic. I'm not a lawyer like you," he replied.</p><p>"I'm not a lawyer either," Obi-Wan sighed, "As long as you were happy with whatever you were doing, dad was proud of you. He just wanted us to be happy and to live in the moment. In some ways, I think he liked you more than me because I find it hard to live by that example. I always need plans, and I can't just let things go with the flow. I keep myself from being happy, thinking that I have to be perfect all the time, but I don't. I just have to be me and learn to be comfortable with myself the way I am. I'm good enough for others, so I should accept that I'm good enough for myself."</p><p>"You really feel like that sometimes?" Anakin asked softly.</p><p>"Inadequate? Yes," Obi-Wan admitted. "More so lately than usually, if I'm being honest."</p><p>"Why?" Anakin asked in confusion. "You've always been the perfect son, the golden boy."</p><p>"I couldn't save dad. All I could do that night was watch helplessly as he fought Maul and lost," Obi-Wan murmured. "I failed you when it came time to step up, and stars only know how Padmé hasn't left me by now, because I've definitely been rough on her sometimes."</p><p>"If you had tried to intervene, you could've been shot, too. I don't think I could have handled losing both you and dad," Anakin replied, looking down at his hands. "If I didn't have you, I don't know where I would be. You're not just my brother, Obi-Wan. You're my best friend. I don't have many of those these days."</p><p>"You're my best friend, too," Obi-Wan smiled sadly at him. "I am sorry about everything. Especially about Padmé. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way."</p><p>"You did at first, but that was just because I was jealous," Anakin replied, knocking his shoulder into Obi-Wan's. "But, after seeing the two of you together, I can see how happy you make each other. She would always make me happy, but I don't think I'd always be able to do the same for her, and that's okay. I've... met someone new."</p><p>"Oh, really? Who?" Obi-Wan asked in amusement.</p><p>"She's... actually a friend of Padmé's. In a way, she reminds me a lot of Padmé, but she's less diplomatic. She calls it like she sees it," Anakin smirked, thinking back on something Obi-Wan wasn't privileged to know about.</p><p>"If you're happy, I'm happy," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"I am, but you know, I'll be ecstatic once this whole mess is behind us," he chuckled.</p><p>"I'll second that," Obi-Wan laughed.</p><p>"So, tomorrow, I'll casually stake out your office and we'll go from there?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"We need a better place to keep him," Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>"We won't find a better place than Padmé's apartment. The mayor will definitely not find him in there," Anakin replied.</p><p>"What about Rex?" Obi-Wan countered. "He'll be suspicious when he hears sounds from an apartment that's supposedly empty."</p><p>"I came up with a solution to that," Anakin grinned. "You're not going to like it."</p><p>"Oh, boy. Here we go again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan frowned. "You're right. I don't like it."</p><p>Anakin put his hands on his hips and fixed him with a look, "You got a better idea?"</p><p>"I just don't think we can trust a criminal," he sighed.</p><p>"We just need his help in making the Mayor and the Count think he's dead! I'm sure he'll agree that pretending to be dead is better than <em>actually</em> being dead," Anakin shrugged.</p><p>"What if he double crosses us?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>Anakin was about to say something and then stopped.</p><p>"The fact that your instinct response was to probably say, 'well, then we kill him' is not assuaging my fears," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"That wasn't my response," Anakin replied, avoiding his eyes.</p><p>Obi-Wan raised a brow and gave him a look.</p><p>Anakin groaned, "Alright, <em>fine</em>, it was. But, then I realized how bad it would sound so I didn't actually say it!"</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, "This situation is getting ridiculous."</p><p>"You can say that again," Anakin sighed. "Well. How about we just... kidnap him, ask him to help, and promise him immunity or something so that he agrees to turn against the mayor?"</p><p>"Somehow I doubt it will be that easy. Besides, we can't offer immunity. That's outside our control," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"Well, he won't know that," Anakin grinned.</p><p>"I feel like he isn't that stupid, Anakin."</p><p>"He's a criminal who currently has charges out, which means he got caught, which means he is probably that stupid."</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. "I wouldn't underestimate him."</p><p>"Noted," he nodded before nodding towards his room. "Well, I'm exhausted. I'm hitting the hay and then I'll just... stalk Maul tomorrow, I guess."</p><p>"What an odd plan for the day," Obi-Wan said with a bemused grin.</p><p>"These are strange times we live in," he winked before going to bed.</p><p>Obi-Wan stayed up for a moment more in the living room, looking down at his phone. He really should tell Padmé. His gaze flicked over to the clock. It wasn't too late. She would probably still be up right now. He dialed her number and pressed the call button. She picked up on the third ring.</p><p>"Obi-Wan?" she said. He could hear the smile in her voice. "Can't sleep until I say good night?"</p><p>"Something like that," he grinned. "How are you feeling, darling?"</p><p>"Like I happened to be the only victim of an explosion a little bit ago," she teased. "But, hey, it'll take more than that to get rid of me."</p><p>"Don't I know it," he chuckled.</p><p>"So, why did you actually call?" she asked slyly.</p><p>"Can't a man call his girlfriend before going to bed?" he asked innocently.</p><p>"Obi-Wan, I'm studying politics. I can see through you even when I can't actually see you," she murmured.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, "You're going to hate it."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"Anakin was tasked with murdering a man by Count Dooku. We're kidnapping him instead, which is still bad, but clearly not the worst thing we could do in this situation," he explained.</p><p>"Do you have a place to keep him? I wouldn't want you living with a criminal until all of this blows over," she sighed.</p><p>"Anakin had an idea..."</p><p>"My place?" she asked, knowingly.</p><p>"I know it's not a good option. I told him it's a bad idea."</p><p>"No, on the contrary. I think that's your best option. He'll be close by that you can keep an eye on him, but hidden enough that no one would think to look there. After all, I'm in the hospital. It wouldn't make sense to look for me at home when I'm not."</p><p>"He knew you'd say yes," he sighed.</p><p>"I know you don't enjoy the thought of some man living in my house, but I can assure you, I am fine with that. If it gets the results we want, then that's a risk we'll have to take. Just... don't let him near my book collection," she smiled.</p><p>"Alright, darling," he agreed.</p><p>"Now, go get some sleep. My life may be on hold right now, but yours is not. You can't show up at work tomorrow half awake," she murmured. "Good night, love."</p><p>"Good night, Padmé."</p><p>Obi-Wan hung up the phone with a contented sigh before heading to his room and going to sleep. He and Anakin had a big day the next day and he needed to be well-rested.</p><hr/><p>When he woke in the morning, he smelled pancakes. After quickly getting ready, he went out to see Anakin destroying the kitchen to make breakfast.</p><p>"I certainly did not miss the mess," he smirked, taking the proffered plate.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I didn't miss cooking for an unappreciative Master of the house," Anakin countered.</p><p>"Did you work past your simple 'stalk, then kidnap' plan for the day? Or are we sticking with the basics?"</p><p>"Why complicate what clearly works well for most criminals?" Anakin shrugged. "There's a beauty in its simplicity."</p><p>"<em>That's</em>...one way to look at it," he replied as he started to eat. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate.</p><p>"You've got work at the Temple today, right?"</p><p>"Mhm. I have a class to teach before I head to my internship. It's just a morning meditation class, though," he explained as he placed his plate in the sink. "I'll catch you later. Happy hunting."</p><p>Anakin waved him off as Obi-Wan chuckled into the hallway.</p><p>The ride to the Temple was fast today. When he got there, everyone was already set up on their cushions in the studio. As usual, he guided them into a meditative state, and then broke off for his own meditation. Except, it was harder for him today. He found himself thinking of all the ways their plan could go wrong and someone else could get hurt. It wasn't that he was beginning to have doubts, because he'd always had them. He was just beginning to fixate on things, something he knew he shouldn't do. <em>Live in the moment,</em> he kept repeating in his head. <em>Feel the force of life flow. What will be, will be.</em></p><p>He ended class and went to pack up his things when he felt himself hit in the thigh.</p><p>"Uneasy, you are," Yoda commented.</p><p>Obi-Wan didn't even deny it. "How can you tell?"</p><p>"Know things, I do," Yoda chortled. "Know <em>you</em>, I do. Inclined to tell me, you feel?"</p><p>"Perhaps when the dust settles a bit more," Obi-Wan replied. "The less you know right now, the better."</p><p>"In trouble, you are?" Yoda asked, wide-eyed and grave.</p><p>"Not yet," he sighed.</p><p>Yoda nodded. "Seek clarity within yourself, you should. Remember to breathe, you should."</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, "I remind myself every so often."</p><p>Yoda hit his thigh again with his stick. "Be fresh, you should not."</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow, Master Yoda," he smiled.</p><p>Yoda nodded and moved onto the inner sanctum.</p><hr/><p>Anakin groaned in Obi-Wan's ear. "I never knew how boring stalking a person is. How do people enjoy this?"</p><p>"Well, I suppose it's good to know that you're not suited for all kinds of crime," Obi-Wan teased as he moved the phone to his other ear. "How has it been going?"</p><p>"Besides being boring?" Anakin asked. "I found out he prefers strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, he lives in a shady area of town, and he cannot look at the diner he killed dad in whenever he walks past."</p><p>"Have you learned anything useful?" Obi-Wan tried again.</p><p>"He frequents this foster home and talks to this teenager a lot," he shrugged. "He's been there twice today already. The first time to pick this kid up for the aforementioned ice cream, and the second time to drop him off."</p><p>"Ahsoka's age?"</p><p>"Probably. He's in the poorer part of our neighborhood, so he probably goes to the same school as she does," he sighed.</p><p>"Keep looking for a pattern. If he stays this predictable, then perhaps finding a time and place to pick him up won't be too difficult."</p><p>"Noted. See you at home."</p><p>"See you," Obi-Wan replied before hanging up. So someone would probably miss Maul if they took him. Things just got complicated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, in case any of you ever want to talk to me more about this fic, or any of my other works, or just life in general, stop by my tumblr blog. It's labyrinth-runner, and my profile pic is Padmé laughing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you have enough information to do this?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"Are you asking me if I feel like I've stalked him enough?" Anakin asked in amusement.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed over dinner, "It's just... you may not get a second chance at this."</p><p>"And I don't have a large window to do this," Anakin pointed out. "They're counting on my to do this quickly. They may not have a lot of patience if I make them wait any longer."</p><p>"Promise me that you'll never get tied up in gang business again," Obi-Wan sighed. "All this sneaking around and breaking the law is giving me a headache."</p><p>"I'll do my best," Anakin chuckled.</p><p>"So, tomorrow, you'll take my car, you'll park it in the alley near that house he's always stopping at-"</p><p>"Dathomir's Foster Home."</p><p>"Yes, Dathomir's Foster Home, and when he gets back from hanging out with that kid, you'll knock him out, shove him into the car, and take him here."</p><p>"Exactly. I'll park around the back near the laundry room exit and I'll take him in the building that way."</p><p>"And I'll meet you there to help you take him upstairs."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan."</p><p>"Yes, it does."</p><p>The two of them shared a nervous look before splitting up and going to sleep as best as they could. After all, both of them had never committed a kidnapping before and they were feeling quite anxious.</p><p>The next day, the two of them spent the day trying not to think about what they were about to do, finding that it was easier when they didn't have to think about it. Obi-Wan paced the laundry room, waiting on Anakin's signal, a special knock they'd developed as kids. That was how he would know they were at the back door. He tried to look inconspicuous, doing his own laundry and hanging around.</p><p>"You okay there?" Ahsoka asked, having come downstairs to get her clothes out of the dryer.</p><p>"I'm fine," Obi-Wan insisted.</p><p>"That's the fifth time you've looked at the back door in the past ten minutes," she replied, straightening and folding her arms over her chest as she looked at him.</p><p>"I'm not looking at the door."</p><p>"Oh, yeah? Then what <em>are</em> you looking at?"</p><p>Obi-Wan quickly scanned the area, "The emergency procedure sign for if the dryer catches on fire. I'm trying to quiz myself so I'm prepared in the case that it happens."</p><p>"<em>Riiiiight</em>," Ahsoka replied, not buying it. She picked up her laundry and balanced it on her hip. "Well. Good luck with your dryer fires."</p><p>Obi-Wan gave her an awkward wave and watched her leave, breathing out a sigh of relief as the door closed. Then, he heard the knock at the back door. "Well, that was close."</p><p>Obi-Wan opened the door to find a slumped Maul slung over Anakin's shoulder.</p><p>"Take a limb," Anakin huffed, maneuvering Maul so that he had one arm slung over him and one over Obi-Wan.</p><p>Obi-Wan helped carry Maul up the stairs, stopping outside Padmé's apartment. As they started to unlock her door with her spare key, Maul started to wake up.</p><p>"W-where-"</p><p>Anakin panicked and punched him in the face, knocking him out, but also knocking him into the wall. There was a sound of a scuffle as they tried to regain the position. Down the hall, they heard a door open and quickly turned towards their door.</p><p>"You boys okay out there?" Rex asked, coming out of his apartment.</p><p>"We're perfectly fine, Captain."</p><p>"Whatcha got there?" he asked, gesturing to Maul.</p><p>Anakin looked at Obi-Wan sideways.</p><p>"He's our friend. He's going through a bad break up. Had a little too much to drink. We figured we'd bring him back to our place before you ended up seeing him down at the station," Obi-Wan quickly lied.</p><p>"I see... Well... make sure he drinks water when he wakes up. You two are good friends," Rex replied.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, opening their door and starting to walk into it. When Rex had gone back into his own apartment, they quickly turned and went back to Padmé's.</p><p>"Well, that was close," Anakin murmured as he dropped Maul on the couch.</p><p>"Now we just have to find a way to secure him," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>The two of them searched Padmé's apartment for something they could use. In the end, they came up almost empty, having to get creative.</p><p>"All I found are these resistance bands," Anakin said, coming out of the hall closet.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at them, taking them from Anakin and giving them a skeptical tug. "I guess this will have to do."</p><p>Anakin shrugged and pulled over one of the chairs from the kitchen. Obi-Wan put the bands down on the coffee table before grabbing one of Maul's arms.</p><p>"On the count of three," Obi-Wan said as Anakin grabbed the other arm.</p><p>"One..." Anakin counted.</p><p>"Two..." Obi-Wan added. "Three!"</p><p>The two men hefted the knocked out, deadweight of a man into the chair. Anakin pressed Maul's chest to keep him upright as Obi-Wan tied the resistance bands around him. When they had finished, they stepped back to inspect their work.</p><p>"Do you think it'll hold him?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"If I'm being entirely honest, no. However, I'm hoping it won't have to. If we do end up getting him on our side and he stays here willingly, we won't have to worry about that," Obi-Wan admitted.</p><p>"Do you think he'll cooperate?"</p><p>"I guess we'll find out when he wakes up. How hard did you hit him?"</p><p>"Hard enough."</p><p>Obi-Wan gave him an unamused look.</p><p>"What? I panicked!" Anakin said, holding up his hands defensively.</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, picking up a book. Anakin joined him and turned on the television set. They settled in, waiting for their captive to wake up from his fist-induced slumber. After about an hour, they heard stirring from the chair. Anakin muted the television and Obi-Wan casually closed his book and set it back on the coffee table. They turned their attention to the gang member in the chair. Maul pulled at the restraints experimentally as he realized the predicament he was in. His gaze frantically took in his surroundings like a trapped animal.</p><p>"I would ask how you're feeling, but I can see you're a little <em>tied up</em> at the moment," Obi-Wan commented.</p><p>Maul scowled, noticing the two of them on the couch. "<em>Kenobi</em>..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So nice of you to join us," Obi-Wan grinned.</p><p>"It's not like i had much of a choice in the matter," Maul shot back.</p><p>Anakin looked between the two of them. "Is there something I missed?"</p><p>"Besides me shooting your father?" Maul smirked.</p><p>Anakin moved to get off the couch to hit him, but Obi-Wan stopped him.</p><p>"He's just trying to get a rise out of you, Anakin. Don't let him," Obi-Wan murmured.</p><p>"Yeah, well, it's working," Anakin huffed as he sat back down.</p><p>"Ooo, touchy. I like it," Maul grinned, "Oh, you'll regret kidnapping me."</p><p>"We might regret doing it, but you won't regret it," Obi-Wan said with a knowing grin.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Maul asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Oh? Didn't you know? Your boss wants you killed. That was what they really wanted Anakin to do, isn't that right, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked with disinterest.</p><p>"Yeah. Something about 'tying up loose ends,' but we're not killers, are we, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"No, Anakin, we are not killers. Unlike <em>some</em> people," he said with a pointed look towards Maul.</p><p>"Sidious sent you?" Maul asked as a shadow of terror crossed his face. "It's because I know."</p><p>"Know what?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"Who he really is and just how deep his plans run," Maul replied, leaning back in the chair, "But you already knew that, didn't you?"</p><p>"We... had our suspicions," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"So you kidnapped me instead of killing me," Maul said with a nod. "What makes you think I'll keep quiet and not get you in trouble?"</p><p>"Aside from the fact that we are your only allies when two very important people want you dead?" Anakin asked.</p><p>Maul grumbled. "So, you're keeping me tied to a chair for how long?"</p><p>"How long you stay in that chair is up to you," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"If you agree to work with us to take the Mayor and the Count down, we'll untie you, but you still have to stay here. If you leave this apartment, you'll only succeed in getting us all killed," Anakin said with a serious stare.</p><p>Maul stared them down for a moment before sighing. "Fine, I'll stay in this apartment, and I'll cooperate."</p><p>"Good," Obi-Wan said before going to leave. "Anakin, untie him."</p><p>"Is it because of your brother?" Anakin asked softly as he untied the bands.</p><p>Maul's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing, "How do you know about Savage?"</p><p>"I followed you around a bit. I saw you go to the foster home a lot," Anakin explained.</p><p>"He's all I have," he sighed.</p><p>"Why doesn't he live with you?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"Unlike <em>your</em> brother, I'm not a good influence to be around," Maul sighed. "If someone else raises him in a better environment, then maybe he'll turn out better than I did."</p><p>Maul rubbed at where the restraints had been on his arms while Obi-Wan came back from their apartment with his glasses and some things tucked under his arm.</p><p>"What? No ankle monitor?" Maul asked unamused.</p><p>"No, we're not barbarians," Obi-Wan replied. He opened a notebook and started to write.</p><p>"What are you writing?" Anakin asked as he perched on the arm of Padmé's couch.</p><p>"Ground rules," Obi-Wan replied without looking up.</p><p>"I feel as though 'stay quiet, don't cause trouble' should suffice," Maul smirked as he leaned back, tipping the chair back onto two legs.</p><p>Obi-Wan reached out with his foot to put the chair back down on four legs, "It doesn't."</p><p>Maul rolled his eyes. "Alright, lay them on me."</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at him over the rim of his glasses. "For starters, this is a lady's apartment. You are not to invade anything that you think could be considered private or personal."</p><p>"She knows I'm staying here?" Maul asked skeptically.</p><p>"Yeah, she agreed to it because she knew how important this is," Anakin interjected.</p><p>Maul nodded. "Don't go snooping. Got it."</p><p>"Do not make a mess, but if you do, make sure to clean it up," Obi-Wan said pointedly.</p><p>"I'm a criminal, not a slob," Maul huffed.</p><p>Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "You'll be using her house phone. If you need something, you'll call one of us and we'll get it for you. You are not to leave this apartment under any circumstances."</p><p>"What if the apartment is on fire?" Maul asked with an amused glint in his eyes.</p><p>Obi-Wan rubbed his temples, "You know what I meant."</p><p>"Do I?" Maul asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, "Anakin, I'm beginning to think we should have just killed him."</p><p>Anakin chuckled, "I think he's got character."</p><p>Maul held a fist out for Anakin to pound with his.</p><p>"Anything else, Big Brother?" Maul asked with a wink.</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. "Nope. Just, if you think you're going to do something that I would get annoyed with, <em>don't</em>. That should cover everything else."</p><p>"Aw, but you get annoyed so easily," Maul whined, "That will be no fun."</p><p>"This isn't a vacation, Maul," Obi-Wan said seriously. "We're messing with dangerous people."</p><p>"I know," Maul sighed, "<em>Fuck</em>, Kenobi, do you think I <em>don't</em> know that? Do you think I'd even be cooperating if I didn't think I had to?"</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, "No."</p><p>"Exactly," Maul replied. "I'll behave. My life depends on it."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, placing the list he made on the coffee table. He didn't know why, because he really had no good reason to trust Maul, but in his heart he believed him. He knew that this man, as frustrating as he was, wouldn't do anything that would put them in harm's way, because it would put <em>him</em> in harm's way. At the very least, his need for self-preservation was apparent. Perhaps there was more than that, Obi-Wan thought as he watched Maul interacting with Anakin. Anakin was older than the boy he'd been visiting by a couple of years, with Maul being closer to Obi-Wan's age, but he could see that Maul was probably very good with his younger brother. At least, that's what he thought based on how Maul was with Anakin. Obi-Wan just hoped that Anakin didn't get too attached. He didn't want anything to do with Maul once this was all over.</p><p>"Alright, Anakin. We should get back to our apartment," Obi-Wan said, patting Anakin's shoulder.</p><p>Anakin frowned slightly. "Okay. Maul, try to stay out of trouble."</p><p>Maul mockingly arranged his fingers in a symbol, "Scout's honor."</p><p>Anakin chuckled as he followed Obi-Wan out and back to their own apartment.</p><p>"He seems fun," Anakin grinned when they were safely in their own home.</p><p>"Fun? It's that attitude that got you wrapped up with these people in the first place," Obi-Wan shot back.</p><p>Anakin deflated. "You're right," he said softly.</p><p>"Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed, "you know I didn't mean it like that."</p><p>"No, Obi-Wan, you did," Anakin said sadly as he went towards his room. "You're right, though. Just... doesn't make it sting any less."</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, "I'll call you when dinner's ready."</p><p>Anakin held up a hand in acknowledgement, not looking at him as he went into his room and shut the door.</p><p>"Nice work, Kenobi," Obi-Wan sighed. "What would dad say?"</p><p>He knew what dad would say. He'd say that Obi-Wan meant well, but he had to watch how he said things or how he went about with things. Anakin wasn't like most. He needed encouragement and affection. Yet, all Obi-Wan seemed to give him was distance, because that's what Obi-Wan needed. He didn't want to push Anakin, but he had to stop thinking that what worked for him worked for everyone else. He rubbed a temple with the pad of his middle finger. He wasn't Qui-Gon, and Qui-Gon wasn't coming back. Obi-Wan would just have to work harder to bridge the gap. He wouldn't be something he wasn't for anyone else. Except Anakin. Because that was what Anakin needed him to be.</p><p>Obi-Wan started working on dinner. He looked up when he heard the sound of a door opening. Anakin came out with his phone. Obi-Wan raised his brow at him and gestured to the phone.</p><p>"Dooku," Anakin said with wide eyes.</p><p>"Well, answer it!"</p><p>Obi-Wan waited as Anakin took the call, listening to Anakin's side of the conversation.</p><p>"It's done," Anakin said. After a few moments, Anakin took the phone down from his ear. "He hung up."</p><p>"Without warning?"</p><p>"Yeah. How rude."</p><p>"So uncivilized."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the week delay. I had a final due this week and my fic got put on the back burner. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, now what?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin settled into the seat at the kitchen island.</p><p>"I suppose we wait for further instructions," Anakin shrugged.</p><p>"You hate waiting," Obi-Wan pointed out as he started to take dinner off the stove.</p><p>"I know," Anakin grimaced. "This better work out in the end."</p><p>"I hope it does," Obi-Wan sighed as he placed a plate in front of Anakin.</p><p>Anakin started to dig into his food as Obi-Wan took dainty bites. In all honesty, the gravity of the situation made him not as hungry.</p><p>"Are you going to visit Padmé tonight?" Anakin asked after wiping his mouth.</p><p>"I probably will," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"While you're out, I'll bring Maul some dinner," Anakin replied, making up another plate for their new "neighbor."</p><p>"<em>Anakin</em>," Obi-Wan said in a warning tone.</p><p>"I know, I know," he sighed, "Don't get too attached. He's a criminal."</p><p>Obi-Wan watched as he left to go across the hall and sighed. It wasn't even that, if he were being honest with himself. If he was being honest, then he'd admit that he was worried about losing Anakin to someone else after just getting him back. In a sense, being needed by Anakin gave him a purpose. He had his best friend back. He was afraid of losing all the ground he had recently gained to someone who was the exact opposite of him. He pushed up from his seat, placing his plate in the sink. Then, he grabbed his jacket and drove to the hospital.</p><p>When he walked into the room, an amused smile settled on his face at Padmé in bed with her textbooks on her bent legs. She had a pen cap in her mouth as she took notes.</p><p>"Darling, you're supposed to be resting," Obi-Wan teased from the doorway.</p><p>Padmé's eyes lit up as she spotted him. She quickly capped her pen and tucked it into the textbook so as to bookmark the page before closing it. "I didn't realize you'd be stopping by today."</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled as he came over to sit on the bed next to her. "And go a day without basking in your beauty? Not if I can help it."</p><p>Padmé blushed and looked down. "You're too sweet sometimes."</p><p>"Nonsense, darling, I'm just honest," he replied, reaching out to cup her cheek. He stroked his thumb across her cheekbone, "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Sore. Very bruised," she sighed. "I still can't breathe too deeply because of the rib injuries." She looked down at where her ankle was in a cast. "And they think I'll have to go to physical therapy for walking. I can't put weight on it without crumpling to the floor."</p><p>"I'm sure you'll recover in no time," Obi-Wan replied, kissing her forehead.</p><p>"I know. It's just..." she trailed off into a sigh. "It's very frustrating."</p><p>"Of course it is. You're used to being self-sufficient."</p><p>"And now I can't even go to the bathroom without having a nurse stand by to make sure I don't fall," she sighed.</p><p>Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It'll get better. I promise."</p><p>"I know," she murmured, zoning out on her leg for a moment. Then she turned back to him after snapping herself out of it. "Did you and Ani... <em>you know?"</em></p><p>"Yes. He's in your apartment. He promised not to snoop, and to stay put," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"That's a good thing," Padmé replied, taking in his facial expression, "Why don't you seem happy? It's almost over."</p><p>"I just... I worry about Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. "He had a sense of admiration for Maul."</p><p>"You're worried that he'll go back down that path you just got him off," Padmé replied knowingly. "You just have to trust him."</p><p>"I know. I trust him with my life. It's Maul that I don't trust," he replied. "What if he's been lying to us and he double crosses Anakin?"</p><p>"Well, Dooku and the mayor want him dead. Surely he knows that by now since you kidnapped him. He should be smart enough to realize that going along with the two of you is his best option. Regardless of whether you trust him, you should at least trust his need for self-preservation," she pointed out.</p><p>"I suppose you're right."</p><p>"I always am," she winked.</p><p>That made him chuckle.</p><p>"So, now what are you two going to do?" Padmé asked. "You can't keep the law in the dark the whole time."</p><p>"I know," Obi-Wan sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I think I'll have to reach out to Rex soon. Especially if this is going to progress much further."</p><p>"Good. I don't want to have to worry about the two of you doing this alone. You're only boys, and you have no training in this," Padmé sighed.</p><p>"I'm not defenseless, Padmé," Obi-Wan replied a little offended.</p><p>She tilted his head towards her. "Neither was I, but here I am in a hospital bed, Obi. We were in well above our heads before, but it's sink or swim now. If there's any chance of someone throwing you a life preserver, you take it."</p><p>Obi-Wan leaned into her hand, indignation gone. "I will, darling. I promise."</p><p>Padmé tucked herself into him, taking comfort in the physical affection. Obi-Wan gently held her to him, wary of hurting her in her injured state. She was right, though. He <em>was</em> in a life or death situation now. If he and Anakin wanted to make it out of this alive, he'd need all the help he could get. All the <em>reliable</em> help he could get. Although, he knew that when he broached this topic with Rex, the police officer would give him an earful about being a reckless civilian. Though... he also knew that Rex would understand. He'd do anything for the people he cared about. Obi-Wan's mind drifted slightly to Master Yoda. He hadn't told the man anything about his endeavors with Anakin, either. But... something was telling him that perhaps it was time for him to inform the older man about the situation. If not for physical help, then at least for spiritual help and guidance. The further he waded into the murky depths of the criminal underworld, the harder it would be to see the truth. He didn't want to lose sight of what really mattered. Obi-Wan looked at the woman in his arms and smiled softly. <em>Like Padmé,</em> he thought. Bending forward, he kissed her forehead.</p><p>A nurse gently knocked on the door. "Alright, lovebirds. Visiting hours are almost over."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, looking down at the slightly disappointed face of his girlfriend.</p><p>"Will I see you soon?" Padmé asked softly as he lowered her back onto her pillows.</p><p>"In your dreams," Obi-Wan said, before giving her a chaste kiss. "And whenever I am able to get away."</p><p>"I love you," she said, reaching out to take his hand and squeeze. "<em>Please</em>... be safe."</p><p>"I will," he promised, kissing her knuckles. He gave her hand a squeeze and held it gently until he walked out of reach and her hand slowly landed back on her bed.</p><p>He walked out into the hall, watching her through the window for a moment as she took her textbook back out. A smirk crossed his face as he shook his head, heading back out to where he had parked his car.</p><p>As he took his keys out of his pocket to open his vehicle, his phone started to ring. It was Anakin.</p><p>"Please tell me our friend is still living next door," Obi-Wan said after picking up.</p><p>"Of course. He's not dumb. He's also not why I called," Anakin shot back.</p><p>"I'm listening."</p><p>"Dooku called back. He wants to see me. He says I'll be meeting someone very important," Anakin informed him.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt a smile cross his face. It was as if sunlight had broken through the murky haze. He was beginning to see the way back to the surface.</p><p>"Good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan shifted nervously outside the police officer's door with Anakin.</p><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"Do we really have a choice?" Obi-Wan shot back.</p><p>Anakin gave him a shrug, as if to say 'fair enough.'</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan lifted his hand to the door and knocked three times. It wasn't long before their landlord opened the door to the two of them standing there.</p><p>"Boys," Rex said, taking in their slightly nervous stances, "To what do I owe this visit?"</p><p>"Can we talk inside?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>Rex raised a brow, but stepped aside to let them in. "By all means, come in."</p><p>The two brothers walked in and settled on the couch in Rex's home. They hadn't been in here before and found themselves losing sight of why they really came as they took in their surroundings. It was very... <em>blue</em>. It seemed as though Rex enjoyed a monochromatic scheme of blue, which made sense given the fact that he constantly wore the color. Yet, it still was odd to see it covering every inch of the man's home.</p><p>While they were assessing his apartment, Rex came and sat on the chair opposite them. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>Obi-Wan shared a look with Anakin and nodded towards Rex.</p><p>"Well, you see, we've gotten ourselves into an... <em>interesting</em> situation," Anakin replied.</p><p>"Interesting how?" Rex asked skeptically.</p><p>"We may have kidnapped a criminal at the behest of another criminal in order to be introduced to a crime lord that we wish to take down," Obi-Wan explained, trying to sound reasonable.</p><p>Rex blinked. "You <em>what</em>?"</p><p>"Kidnapped a criminal-" Anakin started.</p><p>"I heard that," Rex said, cutting him off. "I just..." he trailed off to pinch the bridge of his nose. "<em>Why</em>, boys?"</p><p>Anakin looked down. "I may have gotten involved with the wrong crowd. I set off the explosion that hurt Padmé. This is how I'm making up for it."</p><p>"And you thought it was a good idea to leave law enforcement in the dark?" Rex asked.</p><p>"Well, you can't lie to save your life," Anakin pointed out.</p><p>"Why the hell would I have to lie?" Rex asked incredulously.</p><p>"Because of who the crime lord is," Obi-Wan explained.</p><p>"And just <em>who</em> is it?"</p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan shared another look.</p><p>"The mayor," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"That is utterly ridiculous. How could the mayor possibly be in charge of a crime ring? He <em>upholds</em> the law," Rex replied.</p><p>"Which is precisely why no one would suspect him," Obi-Wan said pointedly.</p><p>"So you kidnapped the mayor," Rex stated.</p><p>"No. We kidnapped <em>Maul</em> in order to <em>impress</em> the mayor," Anakin said with a grin.</p><p>Rex shot up and went towards the door. "You <em>what</em>? Show me. And on the way I should like to point out how ridiculous and reckless this is!"</p><p>The boys sighed, getting up from the couch to lead him to Padmé's apartment. They knocked softly on the door and Maul opened it. The boys gestured to Maul as they parted, revealing Rex behind them.</p><p>Maul awkwardly cleared his throat, "U-um, hello, captain."</p><p>Rex massaged his temples as he felt a headache coming on, "Oh, you have <em>got</em> to be kidding me."</p><p>Maul shrugged, opening the door wider to let them all into Padmé's apartment. As they flied in, Maul went towards the kitchenette, "Tea, anyone?"</p><p>"No, thank you," Obi-Wan replied absentmindedly before stopping, "Wait. This isn't your home to offer refreshments!"</p><p>"I'm only trying to be a polite host," he muttered, dejectedly, as he walked back towards the couch.</p><p>"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest the lot of you right now," Rex said through gritted teeth as they sat.</p><p>"I have a good reason, but you're not going to like it," Anakin admitted.</p><p>Rex's eyebrow twitched, "Go on."</p><p>"Kidnapping Maul has gotten us into Dooku's good graces. He called me to arrange a meeting with the mayor. If all goes according to plan, then we should be able to gather enough evidence to take him down," Anakin grinned.</p><p>"Your answer to ending crime is to commit more crime," Rex said in disbelief.</p><p>"It's for the greater good. Besides, if I come forward with the information, then I could be granted immunity, right?" he asked, hopefully, looking between Obi-Wan and Rex.</p><p>Rex looked down at his hands as he contemplated that. "I can't promise you that, Skywalker. We don't grant that, the DA does. Although, I'm sure DA Mothma would appreciate being handed the biggest case of her career on a silver platter. She might go for it, but I wouldn't hold my breath. She might also want to make an example of you." He paused to look at the other two men, "<em>All</em> of you. Are you prepared for that?"</p><p>Obi-Wan looked around the apartment. He could end up in jail, never able to see Padmé again. Then, he looked at his brother sitting next to him. He'd promised that no matter what, they'd get through this together. That included sharing the blame.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. "We knew what we were getting into."</p><p>"I have to make amends for hurting Padmé. If this is how I do it, then I'll accept the consequences of my actions," Anakin admitted.</p><p>"I'm already a criminal," Maul shrugged, "What's a few more crimes on a list like mine, am I right?"</p><p>Rex looked up to the ceiling as if asking some higher power to grant him strength. Then, he let out a sigh, turning back to the men. "If we do this, then going forward we will be doing it my way. I refuse to let a bunch of civs make a mockery of the legal system."</p><p>"Considering what they mayor has been up to, I feel like it's a little late for that," Obi-Wan muttered.</p><p>Rex shot him a look. "We do this my way, or we don't do it at all, got it?"</p><p>"Yes, Sir," Anakin nodded.</p><p>Obi-Wan folded his arms. "No matter what, we've got to finish what we started. This is going to end, one way or another."</p><p>"Good, because I've already got a bad feeling about this. We have to be smart going forward. Smarter than a criminal who has been getting away with his crimes for years," Rex said seriously.</p><p>"What do you propose we do?" Obi-Wan asked, stroking his chin.</p><p>"Simple. We treat this like any other undercover operation. I'll borrow some of the recording devices from the station. We'll attach it to Skywalker before he even leaves the building to go to this meeting. That way, if you <em>are</em> being watched, they won't know he's wearing it. You'll have to go through with the meeting, pretending like everything is normal. Then, you'll try to get them to confirm that they're doing something wrong. It has to be explicit, and it has to be true, otherwise this case falls apart before it gets to trial," Rex said seriously.</p><p>"What should I ask about?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"Ask how deep the operation runs. Ask him about how he does it. I don't care how you phrase it, just learn the extent of the knowledge," Rex said.</p><p>"Ask... ask him about your dad," Maul said quietly. "I was sent to rob that diner that night. I always thought it was weird, but I didn't question it. Sidious said someone owed him money, but after it all, Sidious congratulated me on the killing, which makes me think that your father was the intended target."</p><p>"How would he know that dad would intervene?" Anakin asked softly.</p><p>Obi-Wan rested a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "We all know that dad would have intervened. That's the type of person he was."</p><p>Anakin swallowed a lump in his throat. "Alright. I'll ask him about all of it."</p><p>"How will you apprehend them?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to Rex.</p><p>"Leave that to me. Just get me the evidence we need, and I'll take care of the rest," Rex said seriously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan nodded. For once in the past month, he decided that this was best left to the professionals.</p><p>"Well, this has been enlightening," Maul said as he started back towards the kitchen, "But, I was about to make dinner when you all showed up, so if you would be so kind as to leave."</p><p>Obi-Wan gave him a withering look and Maul shrugged in response.</p><p>"I'm sure the lady wouldn't want me to starve," Maul purred.</p><p>Anakin coughed into his hand to cover up a laugh.</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Let's go, Anakin."</p><p>Anakin guiltily looked down before getting up to leave. Obi-Wan followed him, watching curiously as Rex gave Maul the '<em>I've got my eye on you</em>' hand signal. Once in the hall, Obi-Wan went to go unlock their door. As they were about to enter, Rex cleared his throat.</p><p>"Boys, can I have a word?" he asked seriously.</p><p>Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look as they let the officer into their apartment.</p><p>"You're quite serious for someone who just had another serious conversation," Obi-Wan remarked.</p><p>"I was going to talk to you about this earlier, but you had other plans," Rex shot back, a slight tug at the corner of his lips to alleviate the graveness of his expression.</p><p>Obi-Wan gestured for him to take a seat at the kitchen island as he went to make himself a cup of tea. "Would you like one?"</p><p>"I'll take a cup of caf if you've got it," Rex replied.</p><p>Anakin put the coffee pot on. "So what's this about?"</p><p>Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin was losing patience for so many serious conversations.</p><p>"Your father," Rex sighed.</p><p>Anakin's hand shook a bit as he took a mug down from the cabinet. "Oh? What about him?"</p><p>Rex looked at Obi-Wan in concern. Gently, Obi-Wan took the mug from Anakin's hand and poured the caf into it.</p><p>"I'm sure you're aware that his case has not gone anywhere," Rex said gently.</p><p>"Well, it will be going somewhere soon," Anakin shot back through gritted teeth.</p><p>Rex looked down at his coffee, examining his reflection. "The autopsy's finished."</p><p>"Let me guess, cause of death is a gun shot wound?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to make the tension in the room dissipate.</p><p>Rex gave him a withering look. "The morgue can't hold onto the body for much longer once they've gathered all the information they can."</p><p>"What are you saying?" Anakin asked, brow furrowing.</p><p>"That they'll be releasing the body to the care of a funeral home of your choice. We've used their service before. They do remarkable work," Rex said gently as he fished a business card out of his pocket to give to Obi-Wan. "Don't you think it's time you put your father to rest, boys?"</p><p>Obi-Wan took the card from him, turning it over and over in his hands. He shared a look with Anakin before turning back to their land lord. "Thank you, Rex."</p><p>Rex nodded as he got up from the table, "If you boys need anything, let me know."</p><p>"Will do," Obi-Wan replied as he placed the card down on the island in front of him. He took a seat as he heard the front door close.</p><p>Anakin sat down across from him, zoning out on the card.</p><p>"It's not going to grow limbs and walk off," Obi-Wan teased, but it was half-hearted.</p><p>"I know this was going to come eventually, but I don't know if I'm ready to say goodbye to dad," Anakin admitted as he picked up the card and traced the edges with his thumb.</p><p>"I don't think you should see it as saying goodbye," Obi-Wan replied gently.</p><p>"It's closure," Anakin shot back, a pained look on his face. "How is that <em>not</em> goodbye?"</p><p>"You want to live with the illusion that he's just undercover for a story again and he'll be back," Obi-Wan sighed, "I know that feeling."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Anakin asked with a tight voice.</p><p>Obi-Wan saw the way his eyes were red-rimmed with unshed tears. He'd never seen Anakin this raw. He felt a pang of guilt at the thought that this was probably what it was like right after he told him about Qui-Gon's passing. He hadn't been there for him then, but he was here now. He placed a warm hand on top of Anakin's taking the card from him. "Anakin, I feel it too."</p><p>"Will it ever stop hurting?" Anakin asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt a sad smile settle on his face at how young Anakin looked. He was a lost child. "Someone once told me that the pain won't go away, but it will lessen with time as we learn to live with it."</p><p>"I don't want to live with it," Anakin started to sob.</p><p>In moments, Obi-Wan was pulling the younger man into a tight embrace, crushing him into his chest despite their height difference. He knew his hugs were nothing like Qui-Gon's, but he had to give up the notion that he could ever replace Qui-Gon. All Obi-Wan had to be was who he was, and they'd get through it together. "Dad wouldn't want us to live our lives with sadness."</p><p>"He's gone, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied as a shuddering sob wracked him.</p><p>"No, he isn't, Anakin. You know that as well as I do," Obi-Wan said as he took Anakin's arms in his hands to push him back and look him in the eye. "We haven't lost him."</p><p>"Because he's in here," Anakin said as he tapped above his heart with a reluctant sigh.</p><p>Obi-Wan gave him one gentle nod, "Precisely."</p><p>Anakin sniffed his now stuffy nose and swiped at his eyes. "So, what will we do?"</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know," he admitted, "But dad deserves to rest. Let's go to bed. We'll deal with this tomorrow. We've had a long, hard day."</p><p>Anakin nodded. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."</p><p>Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in confusion, "For what?"</p><p>"Being here," Anakin replied, clapping Obi-Wan on the shoulder.</p><p>"That's what brothers are for," Obi-Wan simply said.</p><p>Anakin swallowed, giving him a nod. "Good night, Obi-Wan."</p><p>"May the force be with you," Obi-Wan told him.</p><p>Anakin cracked a slight smile. "Right."</p><p>Obi-Wan watched him retreat to his bedroom. He turned his attention back to the business card on the kitchen island. That was one phone call he dreaded making in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!</p><p>Sorry I've been MIA for so long. School and the holidays got away from me. BUT, I spent the past week re-reading CWM and I figured out my plot holes and other things that I need to wrap up nicely. My goal is to have this be 50 chapters. I would like to write twice a week so I can finish this by March. I'll have been writing it for almost a year by then. The story deserves to end. I have everything plotted out, so hopefully things will be much more consistent now.</p><p>Love always,<br/>Me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan awoke to a smell that he hadn't encountered in a while. A nostalgic look crossed his face as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on his robe.</p><p>Anakin was hard at work in the kitchen, chopping fruit until a ding sounded. Then, he turned to open the waffle maker and pick it up with a fork before dropping it on the plate.</p><p>"Dad always made waffles," Obi-Wan commented as he walked into the room. "Did you add the-"</p><p>"Cinnamon and vanilla?" Anakin asked with a raised brow. "Of course. I'm not an idiot."</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head as he put the kettle on the stove. "I never said you were."</p><p>"But you think it sometimes," Anakin said as he waved the waffle fork at him.</p><p>"No comment," Obi-Wan winked.</p><p>Anakin grinned and added more batter to the maker. "I don't know how he did this every weekend. It's so time consuming."</p><p>"Because he loved us and wanted to have a time where we were all together and enjoying ourselves as a family," Obi-Wan replied as he took some waffles onto his plate and started to add his preferred toppings. He was simple. All he added was fresh fruit and a drizzle of honey.</p><p>"I think those mornings were my favorite," Anakin admitted. "You were always so busy with Quinlan and your other friends that I felt like I was always running to try and keep up or else I'd be left behind. Having that time that was just us made up for all the times you weren't home when I went to bed. Dad never read the bedtime stories in all the voices like you did."</p><p>Obi-Wan gave him a soft smile, "What can I say? I was a good actor."</p><p>"You were good in your school musicals," Anakin teased. "What was that one you were in during college?"</p><p>"<em>Guys and Dolls</em>," Obi-Wan said with a faraway look in his eyes. "Sky Masterson was one of my favorite roles."</p><p>"You made being a guy and dancing look cool," Anakin replied as he doused his waffles in chocolate syrup.</p><p>Obi-Wan winced as he watched Anakin slap on some sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry. "Why don't you add ice cream while you're at it?"</p><p>"Good idea," Anakin nodded before going to the freezer.</p><p>"I wasn't being serious," Obi-Wan replied flatly.</p><p>"A good idea is still a good idea," Anakin shrugged as he spooned the ice cream out onto his tower of carbs. Then he settled in and started to shovel it into his mouth like an ungodly heathen.</p><p>"I don't know where you put it all," Obi-Wan replied as he daintily cut into his waffles.</p><p>Anakin smiled at him, whipped cream seeping from the sides of his mouth. "The shecond shtomach," he said around his food.</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed as he passed him a napkin. "You're a mess."</p><p>"Oh, don't I know it," Anakin sighed as he wiped his mouth.</p><p>The two of them looked down at the card that sat innocuously on the table between them.</p><p>Anakin swallowed a sip of coffee, "Did you call them?"</p><p>"Not yet," Obi-Wan sighed. "I didn't know if you wanted to be there when I did."</p><p>Anakin nodded, sliding the card towards his brother, "Call them."</p><p>Obi-Wan fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number. It picked up after two rings.</p><p>"Coruscant Funeral Home," the voice on the other end replied, "How may we help you?"</p><p>"My father, Qui-Gon Jinn, is to be released from the city morgue into your care," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"I see," they replied. "We are sorry for your loss. Do you have any ideas for what kind of ceremony you would like? Or whether your father would have wanted a cremation or to be embalmed?"</p><p>Obi-Wan's mouth went dry, "I... I don't know."</p><p>"That is perfectly fine. We will pick up the body and keep it safe until you decide what you would like to do. Then we can go further with all the arrangements so that you may remember your father in a way that feels true to you," they replied.</p><p>"Thank you," Obi-wan replied.</p><p>"You're welcome," they responded before hanging up.</p><p>An awkward silence fell on the two brothers as they went back to eating, both having heard the entire conversation.</p><p>"What kind of service would dad have wanted?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"What kind even are there?" Obi-Wan asked, realizing he had never had someone he was close to pass away before.</p><p>Anakin had his phone out and was quickly tapping away.</p><p>"Anakin, this isn't the time to be texting your friends," Obi-Wan sighed, "This is important."</p><p>"I'm not texting my friends. I'm searching how to plan a funeral on the internet," Anakin shot back before placing the phone on the table so that they could both see it as he scrolled through. "I think dad would have wanted a Viking burial," he said with a smirk as he saw a picture of it. "Out in a blaze of glory."</p><p>"Anakin, we're not setting dad on fire and pushing him into the sea," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"I'm just saying... we have options," Anakin shrugged. "Why don't we ask Padmé if she's been to any good funerals?"</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged and called her, putting her on speaker. "Hello, darling."</p><p>"Obi-Wan? What's up?" Padmé asked in amusement.</p><p>"Have you been to any good funerals lately, Padmé? We're trying to plan dad's but we don't know what we're doing," Anakin said loudly.</p><p>Padmé chuckled, "I don't know what the difference between a good funeral and a bad funeral is, but in my community most of our funerals are very traditional. We don't embalm the bodies so they are buried very quickly after they pass."</p><p>They listened intently as she discussed more customs before hanging up to finish her homework.</p><p>"I don't think dad would want to rot," Anakin murmured.</p><p>"I don't know if he'd want to be buried in one place," Obi-Wan commented.</p><p>"So, what, we'll just dig him up and move him around every couple of years?" Anakin asked incredulously.</p><p>Obi-Wan flicked Anakin's nose, "No. I just mean... if we cremate him then we can scatter his ashes."</p><p>"I think he'd like that. Then, in a way, he could always be with us because he could be anywhere."</p><p>"Besides, if we put him in one place then we might feel tempted to visit all the time and he'd want us to move on with our lives. He isn't in his body anymore, and we shouldn't look for him there," Obi-Wan replied as he started to put the dishes in the sink and clean up.</p><p>Anakin grew quiet as he zoned out on the table in front of him. "Can I at least..." he trailed off to swallow the lump in his throat, "see him before he's cremated? To say goodbye."</p><p>Obi-Wan rested a hand on Anakin's shoulder and squeezed, "I won't discourage you from that."</p><p>Ever so softly, Anakin murmured, "Will you come with me?"</p><p>"Of course. Let's clean up and then we'll go," Obi-Wan murmured.</p><hr/><p>Obi-Wan hadn't seen the body of his father since the night he had lost him as he had him in his arms. Although he had told Anakin he would go with him to say goodbye, and he would, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stay strong for the boy standing next to him. His hand tightened into a fist and he found himself forgetting how to breath as they stood in the mortuary with the body in front of them, covered respectfully in a sheet. Obi-Wan didn't dare to touch the sheet. This was Anakin's journey and he would go at his pace, regardless of how badly he wanted the floor to swallow him up whole in that moment.</p><p>Tentatively, Anakin reached out after taking a steeling breath. He pulled the sheet down to rest around Qui-Gon's collar bone. Obi-Wan could just make out the outline of the bullet hole that was covered partially by the sheet. Forcing himself to confront this inevitability, Obi-Wan gazed upon the face of a man he had called his father. It was cold, lifeless. His lips were almost blue as the color had drained from his skin. This wasn't his father anymore, Obi-Wan knew that.</p><p>Anakin let out a shaky breath and quickly covered the body back up with the sheet. "You were right. That's not dad. Dad's right here," Anakin said as he tapped his heart with his knuckles, lip trembling slightly.</p><p>"Let's go home," Obi-Wan said gently as he steered the younger man towards the door.</p><p>"Mr. Kenobi," a man called out after him.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded to Anakin to go ahead, but his brother shook his head and stayed firmly at his side.</p><p>"I can handle it," Anakin murmured.</p><p>Obi-Wan turned back to the mortician.</p><p>"When we retrieved your father, Rex gave us a copy of a business card found on his person." The man handed Obi-Wan a photo copy. "Apparently he left a will if the note on this business card is to be believed. Rex informed the lawyer of Mr. Jinn's passing and the lawyer said he would wait for you to contact him."</p><p>Obi-Wan and Anakin shared another look as he took the copy. Obi-Wan looked down at the paper and grimaced. "We'll give him a call."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin looked at Obi-Wan as they sat in the car outside the funeral parlor.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen you frown this hard," he commented as Obi-Wan stared at the card in his hands. "Be careful, or you might get lines. I don't know if Padmé would like her boyfriend if he aged ten years in an afternoon."</p><p>Obi-Wan turned and gave him a withering stare.</p><p>Anakin just shrugged in response. "I don't see what the issue is. Isn't he your boss?"</p><p>"Yes, but-"</p><p>"Then calling him should be easy," Anakin said pointedly.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, giving in. "In theory, yes," he grumbled as he punched the numbers into his phone and connected the call.</p><p>Anakin drummed on the dashboard while Obi-Wan talked with the secretary at the office, finding that since this morning's client had not shown up, Windu had the morning open. After hanging up, Obi-Wan turned on the car and started to drive.</p><p>"I take it they can squeeze us in?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"His morning meeting never showed," Obi-Wan replied as he pulled off into traffic and brought them to the office across town.</p><p>Anakin looked out at the building, "Your professor's law office is in a house?"</p><p>"What were you expecting?"</p><p>"I don't know, like some industrial building or something," Anakin shrugged.</p><p>"Fair enough," Obi-Wan sighed as he got out of the car and went towards the building.</p><p>Anakin hurried to catch up, skidding to a stop next to him in front of the secretary's desk.</p><p>"Send them in," Windu called from his office.</p><p>Obi-Wan let Anakin go in first.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Windu. You're not nearly as intimidating as he said you were," Anakin said as he shook Mace's hand.</p><p>Obi-Wan coughed awkwardly.</p><p>Windu raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He gestured towards the seats across from his desk. "Please."</p><p>The boys settled into the chairs as Windu rang his secretary. "Have you heard anything from him?"</p><p>"Sorry, Sir, I still haven't been able to get in touch with Mr. Maul," the secretary replied.</p><p>"Well, keep trying," Windu sighed in annoyance, "His arraignment is in a week and a half and we have to finalize the details." He hung up, not noticing the awkward look that Obi-Wan shared with Anakin. "Sorry about that, boys."</p><p>"No worries," Anakin smiled a little too wide.</p><p>"Kenobi, I have to say that I was shocked to learn that your father had passed from the police department and not from you," Windu said, his brow furrowing slightly in concern, and, Obi-Wan realized later, sympathy.</p><p>"You never talk about weekends in the office," Obi-Wan shrugged.</p><p>"Fair enough," Windu said with a reluctant nod. He then turned towards the large filing cabinet behind his desk and rooted around until he found the folder he was looking for. After placing it on his desk, he leveled the boys with a serious look. "Are you sure that you're ready to hear this?"</p><p>"Is anyone ever ready to hear the last words from their father?" Anakin asked.</p><p>Windu tilted his head and looked down at the paper in front of him, beginning to read, "Boys, if this is being read to you, then unfortunately it means that I'm no longer physically there with you. Although I may not be there anymore, my possessions are. I know that I am not a man of means, but the things that I do own in this world now belong to the two of you. To Obi-Wan, I leave my house. I know it is a place that holds many memories for you. I only hope that you can continue to make memories there. To Anakin, I leave my car. Now, you have no excuse for driving your bike around in inclement weather. It's paid in full, you may do whatever you want, except putting flame decals on the side-"</p><p>Anakin snorted.</p><p>Windu cracked a small smile and continued, "Most importantly, to Obi-Wan I leave Anakin, and to Anakin I leave Obi-Wan. The two of you no longer have me as your go-between when things are difficult. It will be a learning curve, but one that I know you will be able to overcome. My greatest joy in this world was raising two boys who made me want to be a better man and to make the world better for them. My only request now is that the two of you go through the house together, as brothers. What's mine is yours."</p><p>"That's it?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"That's it," Mace replied, closing the folder.</p><p>"Well, thanks," Anakin said as he started to get up to leave.</p><p>"Thank you for your time, Professor," Obi-Wan nodded, moving to join his brother.</p><p>"Kenobi, take some time off," Windu told him.</p><p>"But, Sir-"</p><p>"Mourn your father," Windu said seriously. A look of sadness rimmed his eyes, making it seem as if he knew what it would be like if Obi-Wan didn't do that. "Throwing yourself into work, however tempting that may be, is not the solution you're seeking."</p><p>"Yes, Professor," Obi-Wan murmured, feeling as though an understanding passed between the two of them. He followed Anakin back out to the car.</p><p>"To Dad's?" Anakin asked, hands buried in his pockets as he rocked forward on his toes. "Or should I say to <em>yours</em>?"</p><p>"To <em>Dad's</em>," Obi-Wan replied as he slid into the driver seat. "After we buy some boxes."</p><p>"What do we need boxes for?" Anakin asked as he got in the car.</p><p>"Well, if you want anything, then you can pack it into a box. If there's any trash, we can get rid of it, and I'm sure there are some things we can donate," Obi-Wan replied as he headed towards the nearest chain store.</p><p>"He would want us to donate things," Anakin agreed, quoting Qui-Gon, <em>"There's always someone less fortunate who would benefit from our misfortunes."</em></p><p>When they got there, Anakin grabbed a cart and started filling it with storage containers. When he noticed Obi-Wan hadn't followed, he doubled back through the store to find him.</p><p>Obi-Wan stood in the photo section, looking at the various photo albums. He was particularly entranced by a digital photo album that played photos on loop.</p><p>"We could get one," Anakin commented as he stopped the cart next to him.</p><p>"I think it would be nice for the ceremony," Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin, "We could keep an eye out for some good photos while we're going through the house."</p><p>"And... maybe we could find some embarrassing candid shots as well," Anakin winked, "those show what dad's real nature was like."</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled and added the digital album to the cart. "Let's get out of here before we buy out all the containers."</p><p>"Yeah, don't want to upset the suburban moms on an organizational binge," Anakin chuckled as he rode the cart towards the check out lanes.</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed, watching Anakin go. Although everything had changed, he realized that in a way, there were still many constants in his life. In that moment, he was grateful for Anakin. "You're going to crash," he called out as he reached out to stop him.</p><p>"No, I won't," Anakin grinned.</p><p>"Yes, you will. I just stopped you," Obi-Wan replied as he pulled the cart along.</p><p>"No, I won't, because I know you'll always keep me from crashing," Anakin smiled.</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. "You're paying for half."</p><p>"You're the worst."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip to the house was silent, save for the sound of the radio. Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan could see Anakin tense up a bit as he turned onto the street that they used to live on. He parked the car and turned off the engine. They sat in silence for a moment before Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>"You don't have to do this," he told his brother.</p><p>"Dad wants us to do this for a reason," Anakin said firmly.</p><p>"You didn't believe in dad's reasoning when we were kids," Obi-Wan teased.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I'm an adult now," Anakin said with a smug smirk. "I'm sure he had his reasons and as an adult I'm going to respect that."</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, shaking his head, "Alright."</p><p>The two of them nodded at each other before getting out of the car and making their way up to the front porch.</p><p>Anakin bent down, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at Obi-Wan, "Is the key still...?"</p><p>"Yeah," Obi-Wan nodded as Anakin went to retrieve it.</p><p>"You're going to need a better hiding spot," Anakin chuckled as he unlocked the door.</p><p>Obi-Wan entered, remembering the last time he was there with Padmé. A fond smile flicked across his face.</p><p>"It looks the same as the last time I was here," Anakin breathed, "Albeit a bit dustier."</p><p>Obi-Wan went to the closet in the hall and whopped a rag at his face, "Then, get dusting."</p><p>"Why do <em>I</em> have to clean <em>your</em> house?" Anakin chuckled.</p><p>"Because I clean our apartment."</p><p>"An apartment is objectively smaller than a house."</p><p>"You made a comment about the dust. If it's bothering you, then dust it," he said with a smirk. He stood in the middle of the living room and rubbed his chin, trying to decide what to do first.</p><p>Then, Anakin's stomach growled.</p><p>"Maybe we should start by cleaning out the kitchen," Obi-Wan chuckled as he entered the room.</p><p>"Only if by 'cleaning' you mean 'make a snack,'" Anakin grinned as he followed him into the kitchen.</p><p>Together, they went through the food in the cabinets and the fridge until they were left with a bunch of random leftovers.</p><p>"It's like we're on <em>Chopped</em>," Anakin muttered as he looked at the random assortment of food around them.</p><p>"We don't have to put it all together," Obi-Wan grimaced as he thought about Anakin combining the jar of jelly with a can of tomato soup.</p><p>Anakin absentmindedly grabbed a box of cheese crackers and started to snack on them, "Well, what are you going to make then?"</p><p>"Why don't we just split a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some crackers if you can stop yourself from eating them all," Obi-Wan said pointedly.</p><p>Anakin put his hands up defensively as he put the box back on the counter. "Fair enough."</p><p>Obi-Wan set about making the sandwich as he watched Anakin flit around the kitchen. Reverently, his younger brother took a picture off the fridge, smiling as he went to a far off place.</p><p>"Do you remember this?" he asked softly.</p><p>Obi-Wan came over to look at the photo. It was the three of them at the planetarium. "I remember you were mad that they made you sit in a booster seat."</p><p>"I wasn't short!" Anakin said defensively.</p><p>"You were ten. Your feet didn't even touch the ground," he smiled, remembering how Anakin had thrown a fit. His brow furrowed. "That was right after you were adopted."</p><p>Anakin smiled sadly, "Mom was in an abusive relationship that she couldn't leave. This was the best option for all involved, regardless of how hard the adjustment was."</p><p>Obi-Wan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know I resented you a bit at first. I felt like you would take all of dad's attention away from me, but now I don't know what I'd do without you."</p><p>Anakin placed his hand over his. "That makes two of us."</p><p>Obi-Wan patted him and went to cut the sandwich in half and placed the pieces on plates for them to eat at the table.</p><p>"So, what room should we tackle next?" Anakin asked as he pulled the crusts off the bread..</p><p>"You could tackle your room in case you have any photos in there you want to use for the display," Obi-Wan replied as he took a bite of his sandwich.</p><p>Anakin nodded, tossing a handful of crackers in his mouth.</p><p>The two of them finished their lunch and went their separate ways. Obi-Wan watched as his brother disappeared into his childhood bedroom. Instead of going to his own room, Obi-Wan decided to walk down the hall. On the walls were the best moments of his and Anakin's lives. A smile grew on his face as he remembered how Qui-Gon called it the "Hall of Fame." There were photos from his history day competitions, Anakin's car racing, his undergraduate graduation, and so many more memories.</p><p>"Catch!" Anakin grinned as he chuckled a ball at Obi-Wan.</p><p>Obi-Wan jumped at the sudden movement and missed the ball. The ball bounced on the ground and rolled into the open door at the end of the hall. <em>Qui-Gon's room</em>. The two of them walked towards the doorway and looked at where the ball was rolling towards underneath his bed.</p><p>"It feels wrong to go through his things," Anakin murmured as he rested his hand on the doorway.</p><p>"We'll get it later," Obi-Wan replied. "Let's order some real dinner. I don't know about you, but that half of a sandwich did nothing for me."</p><p>"Could we make a fort in the living room to eat in?" Anakin asked with a playful glint in his eyes.</p><p>"Sure," he chuckled. "I'll order us a pizza. You handle the cushions."</p><p>Anakin saluted him and went towards the living room. "Yes, General Kenobi."</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to order a pizza. When he was done, he wandered out into the living room to find Anakin in a pile of cushions.</p><p>"I think we need more blankets," Anakin said as a pillow collapsed on him. Then he called out from the fort, "For structural integrity!"</p><p>"I'll see what I can find," Obi-Wan smirked as he went off to the linen closet. He pulled out a pile of blankets, noticing a piece of paper flutter to the ground. After placing the blankets on the floor, he picked it up and slipped it into his pocket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan helped Anakin drape the blankets over the cushions to create the perfect fort before slipping into it.</p><p>"The fort's gotten smaller," Anakin murmured as he leaned against the couch.</p><p>"Or... you know, we've grown up," Obi-Wan teased.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. <em>That</em>," Anakin chuckled, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>Obi-Wan laid out flat on the ground and let out a sigh. Then, the doorbell rang.</p><p>He held his hand out to Anakin. "Rock, paper, scissors?"</p><p>Anakin held his fist out.</p><p>"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot," Anakin grinned. He played paper, Obi-Wan played rock.</p><p>"Oh, fine," Obi-Wan groaned, pulling himself up from the floor and going to get the pizza from the delivery man at the door. "I'm too old for this," he muttered as his body creaked from getting off the floor.</p><p><em>"Was that your knee?</em>" Anakin called out from the fort.</p><p>"Perhaps," he shot back before he opened the door. He reached for his wallet, dislodging the paper from earlier as he did so.</p><p>"Here, man, you dropped this," the guy said, picking it up and placing it on top of the box before handing it to Obi-Wan.</p><p>"Thanks," Obi-Wan said as he swapped cash for the box. He nodded to the man and closed the door before heading back over to the fort. He crawled back into the fort and placed the pizza box on the ground between him and Anakin.</p><p>"What's that?" Anakin asked as he pointed at the paper on the box.</p><p>"It fell out of the closet," Obi-Wan said as Anakin picked it up. "What does it say?"</p><p>Anakin shrugged and unfolded it, "It says to look at the box under his bed."</p><p>"That's odd," Obi-Wan replied as he picked up a piece of pizza.</p><p>"Definitely," Anakin murmured, picking up his own piece and biting into it.</p><p>The two of them chewed in silence for a moment before chucking their pieces into the box and racing off towards Qui-Gon's bedroom. They came to a skidding stop on their knees at the base of the bed before Anakin slipped his hand under to pull out the ball from before. Obi-Wan shook his head and slipped his own hand under, feeling a smooth wooden box under his fingertips. His brow furrowed as he pulled the box out to rest in front of them. Looking up, he noticed that Anakin wore the same perplexed look that he did.</p><p>"<em>So</em>... should we open it?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"The box has a note that says 'open me' taped to it," Obi-Wan deadpanned as he lifted the lid.</p><p>Inside were two notes, one with each of their names on it, in Qui-Gon's writing.</p><p>Obi-Wan raised his brow and started to read, eyes widening with each word. "What does yours say?"</p><p>"Dad left us a scavenger hunt," Anakin grinned. "My clue says, 'This is the movie I showed you when I adopted you officially.'"</p><p>Obi-Wan grinned, "That's what mine says, too."</p><p>"Is it still where we left it?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"Only one way to find out," Obi-Wan smirked as they started to sprint off towards the movie collection. They clamored for the copy of <em>Empire Strikes Back</em> and opened it, finding another note from their father.</p><p>"'When I wasn't able to comfort you, this is what you'd go to'," Anakin read aloud.</p><p>"Well, that's different for each of us," Obi-Wan commented. "Perhaps we're splitting off now."</p><p>"This is gonna be fun!" Anakin grinned before sprinting off to his room.</p><p>Obi-Wan sat on the couch and looked at the note in his hand. He listened as he heard Anakin sprint out of his room towards the garage. It was a while before he heard him come back inside. When he did, he had something in his hands that he kept turning over and over.</p><p>"What do you have there?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"A pocket knife," Anakin said, handing it to him. Engraved in it was '<em>The Apprentice Becomes the Master</em>.'</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, "You've been promoted."</p><p>"What was at the end of yours?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"I... I don't know," Obi-Wan admitted. "I haven't looked."</p><p>"Why not?" Anakin asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair, "If I finish this then there's nothing else to do with Dad."</p><p>"That doesn't mean he's gone," Anakin said softly. "I think he'd want you to do this right now. It's why he wanted us to do this together. Come on, I'll do it with you."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and went with Anakin to his old room.</p><p>"So, what was your comfort toy?" Anakin asked. "You were too old for toys by the time I came around."</p><p>"Boga." Obi-Wan reverently picked up a little lizard bird. He flipped the stuffed animal over and found another clue taped to its belly. "Your next clue is a book I used to read to you."</p><p>"What book is that?" Anakin grinned as Obi-Wan went over to his book shelf.</p><p>"Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy," he chuckled as he took the next clue out from the page it marked. "To go on from here, you'll need to face your fear."</p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a look.</p><p>"To the basement!" Anakin grinned.</p><p>The two of them scrambled for the stairs down to the basement.</p><p>"Yep, still smells like mildew," Anakin said, making a face.</p><p>"Were you expecting that to change?" Obi-Wan teased as he found the clue next to the light switch.</p><p>"Expecting? No. Just hoping," he chuckled.</p><p>Obi-Wan flipped the paper over, "Moving forward, you'll need my stamp of approval."</p><p>Anakin's brow furrowed. "I don't get it."</p><p>"I do," he smiled wistfully. "I used to employ a stamp system with dad to try and get him to be more responsible. He eventually confiscated it and hid it in his drawer."</p><p>"So it's in his room?" Anakin asked as he hopped off the washer.</p><p>"Yes," Obi-Wan said as he jogged up the stairs. "But... I've got it from here. You go eat. I'll meet you back in the fort."</p><p>He made his way to Qui-Gon's room, finding the stamp in the top drawer of Qui-Gon's bureau with a note attached to it.<em> Last, but not least, turn to the east</em>.</p><p>Obi-Wan turned and noticed a picture frame that was slightly askew. The picture of Tahl smiled at him. Reverently, he reached out to straighten it, but noticed his hand didn't hit the wall when it wrapped around the frame. When he pulled it off the wall, he found a hollow carved into the plaster. In it was a small black box surrounded by what looked like a collection of Qui-Gon's memories with the woman from the photo.</p><p>Taped to the box was another note for Obi-Wan. "Don't make the same mistakes that I did. Love, Dad."</p><p>Obi-Wan's brow furrowed as he opened the box.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan picked up the box. It was small in his hands, but he remembered the day his father came home with it. Obi-Wan could not have been more than a teenager. He remembered the day almost as if it were yesterday.</p><p>
  <em>Qui-Gon rushed through the door, his hair falling out of its usually messy bun in an even messier fashion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dad, are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked as he came out from the kitchen. "Did someone find out about your current story?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No," Qui-Gon breathed. As he turned toward Obi-Wan with the biggest grin on his face, he laughed. "I've found someone quite special to me. Our lives are about to change."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan looked down at the small box in his father's hand. "Is that what I think it is?" He felt a panic settle in his chest. "How long have you known this person? You haven't said anything lately about being in love. Are you sure this is the best decision?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qui-Gon's smile slipped from his face as he took in his son's fearful expression. "Love isn't something you think through. Sometimes it's just something you feel."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But marriage?" Obi-Wan asked, his tone raising slightly. "Certainly that's a bit rash, even for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qui-Gon swallowed, pulling back as if Obi-Wan had struck him. Obi-Wan regretted the words immediately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dad, you know I didn't-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, but you did," Qui-Gon nodded to himself. "I'm sure this seems odd to you, but I can assure you that this isn't as out there as you think it is. I've known Tahl for years. We've always been friends skirting around something more. It wasn't until recently that we really allowed ourselves to feel that as we worked late nights together."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tahl?" Obi-Wan asked softly. "She's the woman in the photo in your room, isn't she? I thought you hadn't seen her in years."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hadn't," Qui-Gon nodded, a frown tugging at his lips as he looked at the box in his hand. "Perhaps I should give more thought to this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan deflated as he watched his father walk back towards his room.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan looked down at the photo of Tahl he had taken off the wall. She'd been killed a week later, having been a target of the mob. Qui-Gon wasn't the same for months. Obi-Wan remembered bringing him tea every morning in the backyard when he'd come home from walking the block to clear his head. It was something Qui-Gon had done every night like clockwork to avoid sleeping.</p><p>Back then, Obi-Wan hadn't known what it was like to love someone like that. <em>Now, though...</em> he looked down at the box in his palm and smiled.</p><p>Anakin looked up from his pizza as Obi-Wan slipped back into the fort. He watched with an amused smirk as Obi-Wan placed the small box on the ground between them.</p><p>"Is that what I think it is?" Anakin asked as he reached for the box.</p><p>"Dad bought it for Tahl," Obi-Wan commented.</p><p>Anakin opened the box and let out a low whistle. "Dad had good taste."</p><p>Obi-Wan looked into the box and raised his eyebrows at the blue sapphire nestled in an assembly of diamonds to make it look like a sun. "Yes, he did."</p><p>"Who's Tahl?" Anakin asked as he took a bite of pizza.</p><p>"She's a woman dad used to know. I think she's the only one he ever loved, if I'm being honest," Obi-Wan commented.</p><p>"What happened to her?"</p><p>"She died before dad got the chance to propose," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"So, what, are you going to ask Padmé to marry you?" Anakin asked with a teasing grin.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked down, "It's not like I haven't thought about it."</p><p>"But?" Anakin asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, picking up a slice, "Oh, I don't know."</p><p>"I think you're worried about me," Anakin said pointedly, "But, you shouldn't be. I'm an adult, Obi-Wan. I'll be okay. Besides, you two are good together. <em>And I..</em>. actually found someone."</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled, "In between joining a gang and kidnapping a criminal? Where <em>do</em> you find the time?"</p><p>Anakin laughed with him, "Yeah, I know. There's only so many hours in a day, but I spend at least an hour talking to her. She's actually friends with Padmé. I met her at a grocery store."</p><p>"Good for you," Obi-Wan nodded, "So, you're okay if I propose to Padmé?"</p><p>"Only if I can be your best man," Anakin said as he reached for another slice.</p><p>"Who else would I ask?" Obi-Wan laughed, "Master Yoda?"</p><p>Anakin shrugged, "I don't know what your relationship is like."</p><p>Obi-Wan nudged his side with his elbow. "You're incorrigible."</p><p>"So they tell me," Anakin winked.</p><p>"Don't wink at that."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because it's not something you should be proud of," Obi-Wan teased.</p><p>"Sabé seems to like it," Anakin waggled his eyebrows.</p><p>"You'll have to introduce us sometime soon."</p><p>"So you can give her the stamp of approval?"</p><p>"No, if she's friends with Padmé then I'm sure she doesn't need my approval. I just want to warn her to run while she still can," Obi-Wan shot back.</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"You're my brother, Anakin, and I love you," Obi-Wan winked.</p><p>"So... tell me more about Tahl and dad," Anakin said quietly.</p><p>"What do you want to know?"</p><p>"Well, I guess it's just odd to think about dad dating someone. He never had any interest in anyone by the time I came around," Anakin murmured.</p><p>"I asked him about that a year or so after Tahl passed. I asked him if he thought he could ever love again. Do you want to know what he told me?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He told me that once you have your great love, nothing else will compare. In a way, it's almost cruel to try because you'll always be comparing them to an impossible standard in your head," Obi-Wan replied. "That doesn't mean you can't find company with another person, but it will always be a different kind of love."</p><p>"I think that's silly," Anakin replied.</p><p>"How so?" Obi-Wan chuckled.</p><p>"Well, how do you know they're your great love? If you asked me a month ago, I would've said my great love was Padmé, but now that's not the case," Anakin explained.</p><p>"I feel as though the other person has to also reciprocate those feelings," Obi-Wan teased before getting serious. "I think it is something one just knows, though."</p><p>Anakin held up his glass of water, "To just knowing."</p><p>Obi-Wan clinked his mug of tea against Anakin's glass, "To just knowing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé placed her textbooks into her backpack before zipping it up. Her attending held the wheelchair steady.</p><p>"I <em>can</em> walk," Padmé protested.</p><p>"Miss Amidala, I can assure you, this is just procedure. Please, have a seat," the attending said with a slight look of pity.</p><p>Padmé sighed with a slight smile and settled into the wheelchair, pulling her backpack into her lap. "Fine. Whatever gets me home faster. I've already spent too much time here."</p><p>The attending chuckled and wheeled her down to the library where Obi-Wan was waiting.</p><p>"Darling, the wheelchair is new. I thought you were doing better," he said in concern.</p><p>"I am. This is just procedure," she said with a wave of her hand. "I'm back to walking mostly on my own. Once the bruising went down, it was almost back to normal."</p><p>"<em>But</em>, she still shouldn't push herself," the attending said, giving Obi-Wan a pointed look.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course. I'm just glad to get you back home."</p><p>"Take care, Miss Amidala," the attending said as she passed Padmé off into Obi-Wan's custody.</p><p>"I'm so glad to be free," Padmé chuckled as they walked towards Obi-Wan's car. He had her backpack slung over his shoulder.</p><p>"And <em>I'm</em> glad that you're coming home. The apartment building has not been the same without you. Our new neighbor is... a lot to handle sometimes," Obi-Wan said, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"I'm sure he's not that bad," Padmé grinned.</p><p>"He's a criminal."</p><p>"He's my roommate," Padmé countered as they got into the car.</p><p>"I still think you should stay with Anakin and I until this all blows over," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"All my things are in my apartment. It wouldn't make sense for me to keep having to go back and forth between our apartments whenever I needed something," Padmé murmured as she looked out the window to watch the world pass on the drive home to the apartment.</p><p>They lulled into a pensive silence for the rest of the ride home.</p><p>"Are you nervous?" Obi-Wan asked as they waited outside her apartment.</p><p>"To be home? Not at all. I'm looking forward to it," she said as she unlocked her door and stepped inside to see Maul making a mess in her kitchen.</p><p>Obi-Wan followed behind as Maul looked up from whatever he was cooking. Padmé's new roommate quickly wiped his hands on his apron, leaving handprints marked in flour.</p><p>"Oh, you must be Miss Amidala," he grinned, "I have heard so much about you."</p><p>Obi-Wan leaned down to whisper in Padmé's ear, "My offer still stands."</p><p>"Nonsense," she murmured, "He seems fun."</p><p>Padmé walked over to her island and leaned against the counter, "What are you making?"</p><p>"I found this recipe card for jam filled bread in your cupboard. I wanted to try making it," Maul said sheepishly, he seemed to wither under Padmé's gaze. <em>Unless</em>, Padmé thought, <em>it was Obi-Wan's gaze he was afraid of.</em></p><p>"That's one of my favorite dishes!" she said as she turned to look at Obi-Wan. He quickly smiled sweetly at her.</p><p>"That sounds like fun," Obi-Wan beamed. "Well, darling, if you need anything-"</p><p>"I'll call," Padmé said a little firmly.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and left, pausing at the door to give them a little wave.</p><p>When the door closed, Padmé let out a breathy chuckle, turning back to Maul, "He's so protective."</p><p>Maul gave her an appreciative once over, "I can see why."</p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes and went to help him bake, "So, what's your story? They haven't told me much."</p><p>"Buy me dinner and I'll tell you all about it," he said as he started to roll the dough into the right shape.</p><p>"Deal," she winked before quickly placing an order from her favorite Chinese restaurant.</p><p>She helped him with the finishing touches on the recipe and cleaning up all the flour while they waited for the food to arrive. Soon enough, they found themselves sitting on her couch and eating food with chopsticks. Maul was surprisingly adept once Padmé showed him how to do it properly.</p><p>"So they say you're a criminal," she said as she looked down at the lo mein she was trying to pick up.</p><p>"<em>Former</em> criminal," Maul said, "I haven't committed a crime in a while. I'm trying to set a good example for my little brother. He's in the foster system, but that doesn't mean his family can't still be a good role model for him."</p><p>"That's admirable," Padmé said with a small smile.</p><p>"I haven't seen him since they brought me here, though. I can't risk exposing the plan," Maul said with a sad smile.</p><p>"That must be hard," she murmured, "I haven't seen my sister since I came to school, but I miss her every day."</p><p>"I wish I was more... financially put together," Maul said after a moment, "That way Savage could live with me instead of total strangers. Although, the place he's living in now takes good care of him. It's probably a better life than anything I could provide for him."</p><p>"You don't have to live with him for him to know you care about him," Padmé replied. "I haven't lived with Sola for years, but I know she's still my sister and she cares about me."</p><p>"Enough about me," Maul said with a raised brow, "Tell me about you and Kenobi. How'd you two meet?"</p><p>"Well, he's my neighbor. The first official meeting I had with Obi-Wan was because of Anakin. You see, I used to babysit Ani when he was a kid, so when I moved in, Ani invited me over for breakfast. Obi-Wan came into the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel," Padmé said with a blush settling on her cheeks.</p><p>"I <em>see</em>, you're with him for his body," Maul teased.</p><p>"Nonsense. I'm with him because he's sweet and thoughtful and would do anything for the people he cares about," she said seriously.</p><p>"Wait," Maul said with a smirk. "You said your first <em>official</em> meeting. Does that mean there was an unofficial meeting?"</p><p>"The night before we met in the coffee shop downstairs and I helped him study, but we didn't know who each other was," Padmé said with a wistful smile on her face.</p><p>Maul took a long sip of his tea before pronouncing, "You're too good for him."</p><p>Padmé chuckled before picking up her phone after getting a text message. Her smile dripped from her face. "I have to head out. It's election night and I'm needed at work to support the mayor's race for governor. I should go to keep up appearances."</p><p>"Are you sure you should be leaving in your condition? You were just released from the hospital, I'm sure they'd understand," Maul protested, but Padmé was already slipping her shoes on to leave.</p><p>"I'll be fine. Besides, I want to be there to witness when he gets taken down," she said in a gravely serious voice.</p><p>Maul couldn't help the smirk on his face at the spark in her eyes, "Should I wait up?"</p><p>Padmé winked, "With a bottle of wine to celebrate our victory."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan watched Anakin pacing around the apartment.</p><p>"Please don't wear a path in the ground. I would very much enjoy getting the deposit back on the apartment one day," Obi-Wan commented.</p><p>Anakin shot him a look, "I'm sorry. I have nervous energy."</p><p>"Have you tried meditating?"</p><p>"I doubt that will help," Anakin huffed.</p><p>"Well, you can't speed up time just by walking quickly back and forth across our floor. That isn't how that works," Obi-Wan reminded him, "We have to wait for Rex, and you still have time before you have to meet Palpatine."</p><p>"I just... wasn't expecting it to happen today," Anakin explained, collapsing on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the ceiling before sitting up to face Obi-Wan. "The phone call came out of nowhere. I was simply waiting for you to return with Padmé and they just dropped this bomb on me."</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked, "Poor choice of words."</p><p>"Sorry," Anakin winced, "I heard it as soon as I said it."</p><p>"Sit in lotus," Obi-Wan instructed.</p><p>"But-"</p><p><em>"Sit in lotus,</em>" Obi-Wan repeated, raising a brow at Anakin.</p><p>Anakin sighed and complied. "Now what?"</p><p>"Close your eyes."</p><p>Anakin rolled them first.</p><p>"You can't worry about this meeting. If you keep getting worked up about it, you'll slip up. This isn't the time to be making mistakes. I need you to let go of your fears," Obi-Wan said evenly. "Breathe in the positive energy of the universe, and expel the negative fear and doubt that could cloud your judgment."</p><p>Obi-Wan watched as the tension in Anakin's shoulders slowly started to recede into a slump the more he breathed. "Better?"</p><p>"Better," Anakin nodded as he opened his eyes.</p><p>"Good," Obi-Wan smiled.</p><p>A knock sounded at the door and the brothers shared a look before Obi-Wan got up to answer it. Rex was on the other side, holding up a case.</p><p>"Are we ready to do this?" Rex asked, looking between the two of them.</p><p>"As we'll ever be," Obi-Wan replied for both of them.</p><p>"Tape me up, Captain," Anakin smirked.</p><p>"Only if you agree to never say that again," Rex said as he placed the case on the kitchen island and opened it.</p><p>Anakin stripped off his shirt, holding his arms out to the side so that Rex could tape everything down where it needed to be.</p><p>"Do you have layers?" Rex asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Anakin replied.</p><p>"Good. Wear a few of them so that the fabric conceals the recorder," Rex said as he placed batteries into the recorder and attached it to Anakin.</p><p>"Are you sure this is safe, Rex?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"Kenobi, you're trying to get a crime boss to incriminate himself and get out without suspicion. Nothing about this is safe," Rex laughed.</p><p>Anakin pulled his shirt back on before throwing on a sweatshirt. "Well, I guess I should head over."</p><p>"We'll be in a hotel down the street," Rex told him.</p><p>"Romantic evening in, Captain?" Obi-Wan winked.</p><p>"You wish," Rex said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Anakin took a deep breath before giving them a salute and heading out.</p><p>To avoid raising suspicion, Rex and Obi-Wan waited fifteen minutes before leaving separately to get to their headquarters. By the time they got to the hotel, Anakin had been waiting in the warehouse. The view from the recorder showed the decrepit containers littered around the warehouse.</p><p>"I'm getting nervous," Anakin murmured.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed, "I wish I could be there with him."</p><p>"He'll be fine," Rex reassured him.</p><p>"No need to be nervous, my boy," a smarmy voice said as the owner walked into the room.</p><p>"Mayor? <em>You're</em> Sidious?" Anakin asked, faking surprise.</p><p>"Of course. Only someone as capable as uniting a community as I am could manage to control all these underworld <em>ruffians</em>," Palpatine said, practically spitting the word ruffians.</p><p>"But, how? Doesn't this go against everything you work for?" Anakin asked in confusion.</p><p>"Please, my boy, I'm a politician. We all only work for one thing, and that is power," Palpatine grinned, "After this next election, I'll have even more power to control the state, from then, perhaps the country."</p><p>"If you're so powerful then why do you need me?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"Even the most powerful people cannot enforce that power. I need other, capable, people to work for me."</p><p>"People like me," Anakin said slowly. "What would I get out of this, though?"</p><p>"Power, wealth... you name it, my boy, and it is yours. Aren't you tired of always living in your brother's shadow? Of never being taken seriously for the brilliant mind that you are?" Palpatine said, circling Anakin.</p><p>"He never takes me seriously," Anakin sighed.</p><p>Obi-Wan winced, hearing the words come over the channel.</p><p>"He's just stalling," Rex reminded him. "He doesn't mean it."</p><p>"Not anymore," Obi-Wan said, "But I know the words were rooted in truth once."</p><p>"Maybe that girl of yours will finally see you as a viable option," Palpatine added. "After all, you could get her places. If you stick with me, I'll make sure Ms. Amidala gets a prominent place in my entourage. She'll have no trouble climbing the ladder after that."</p><p>"You make a tempting offer," Anakin admitted. "How do you know you won't get caught?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm too good to get caught," Palpatine cackled, "I've been working under their noses for years. I own so many properties through a shell corporation to launder money for my own use. None of it can be traced back to me." He paused to lean in conspiratorially, "If they were to really pull the string, it would just lead them back to Dooku."</p><p>"So you've fooled the city. How do you fool the criminals?" Anakin asked in awe. "I'm sure they don't take orders from just anyone."</p><p>"Oh, I've simply bankrupted their businesses and bought them out. They have nowhere else to go. Their territory is all mine. If they wish to continue doing their business, I told them they may, provided they understand that they are under new management," Palpatine smirked. "So, what do you say, my boy? Are you in?"</p><p>Anakin took a deep breath before holding out his hand, "I'm in."</p><p>"Good," Palpatine smiled. "I can see this being a wonderful partnership. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an election to win and a speech to prepare."</p><p>"You're so confident that you'll win?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"My boy, I never leave things to chance. I <em>know</em> I'll win," Palpatine said seriously. "I'll be in touch. You've shown great promise."</p><p>Anakin nodded, watching as the other man left before collapsing against a crate and letting out a breath of relief.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at Rex. "Did we get what we needed?"</p><p>"More than enough," Rex nodded. "Now, get out of here. He'll need you."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and left to go meet Anakin back at the apartment. He got there first, settling on the couch with two beers waiting. He flicked on the news and listened to the election totals roll in.</p><p>Anakin eventually got home and flopped onto the couch.</p><p>Obi-Wan handed him a beer. "You did good."</p><p>Anakin took it and took a swig, "I thought I wasn't old enough."</p><p>"It's an exception. Don't get used to it," Obi-Wan smirked.</p><p>"At least it's over," Anakin smirked, clinking his bottle against Obi-Wan's. The two of them chuckled in disbelief before turning back to the news on the screen.</p><p>The news room was in a commotion as the results came in. Palpatine won the race for governor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay. We got two feet of snow and I'm the only one who can shovel in my house so it took me 8 hours between the past three days to shovel out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé held her clipboard to her chest as she took in the gleeful chaos around her. Her face fell as she watched Palpatine ascend the stairs towards the podium to deliver his acceptance speech. She slipped into her practice politician's guise, a careful smile on her face that didn't quite meet her eyes.</p><p>"Isn't this just wonderful!" one of her coworkers exclaimed.</p><p>"Of course," she replied, "Although, I never doubted that he'd win for a second."</p><p>She could feel her mood begin to sour with every step that the newly-elected Governor Palpatine took towards the microphone. A pit settled into her stomach and her body ached, knowing what had happened to her on his road to power.</p><p>"My fellow citizens," Palpatine started. "It is a great day for you all. I am pleasantly surprised that you have deemed me worthy enough to represent you in a grander office than what I have previously held. I will work hard to ensure the safety of our people. I know that these are trying times and you may feel unsafe in our communities due to the rise in crime. I assure you that I have my best people working on mitigating the problem. Your streets will be safe once again. This, you have my word on."</p><p>Padmé swallowed a bitter bile as she thought about how they would never be safe until he was behind bars. Now that he was governor, would they be able to do anything? Had they lost in more ways than one?</p><p>"Today marks a new day for us all. I will usher us into a time of peace and justice unlike any we have known since the height of our civilization. We may have fallen, but I will help us rise once again," Palpatine grinned, his knuckles gripping the edges of the podium slightly.</p><p>She wanted to be sick as she heard him go on.</p><p>"You need not fear, because as long as I am in charge, we will once again have order. Those who do not want to conform to these new forms of peacekeeping will have to deal with the law. We can no longer allow such insolence. I will keep you safe, and I will prevail against those that would wish our justice system destroyed," Palpatine said, scanning the crowd for challenge.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Padmé saw movement. A familiar flash of a blue uniform pushed through the crowds. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was: Rex.</p><p>Rex locked eyes with her and gave her the barest hint of a nod.</p><p>It took everything to keep her knees from giving out. <em>The boys hadn't failed.</em> She turned back to the man opining about his vision for the future, one that included very little room for compromise, she realized. She couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she watched Captain Rex make his way up to the podium to whisper into Palpatine's ear.</p><p>"You can't be serious," Palpatine said, flabbergasted as he turned to Rex.</p><p>Rex held up the paper in his hand, a pair of handcuffs in his other hand. "Governor, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say <em>can and will</em> be used against you in a court of law-"</p><p>Padmé strained to listen to the charges above the Governor's protests and the murmuring of the press around her. Cameras were flashing left and right, almost blinding her as she pushed to get out of the room. She felt hot and couldn't breathe. It was suddenly too crowded for her liking.</p><p>Pushing through the crowds, she broke out into the cool night. She gasped for air as her hands tightened around the railing. Palpatine was arrested. The boys had succeeded. Justice had prevailed. She couldn't help the fit of relieved laughter that burst forth from within her. Turning her attention towards the sky, she felt the barest hint of a raindrop on her cheek. That was all the warning she had before the sky opened up and started to pour. Although she didn't have anything to shield her from the rain, she didn't care. She bent down to take her heels off, and then she ran.</p><p>Padmé ran until her legs burned, pushing through the residual pain from the accident. All she knew was that she had to get home.</p><p><em>Home to Obi-Wan</em>, she told herself as she pushed harder and harder. Her feet slapped against the pavement as she rounded the corner of their street and caught sight of her apartment building. She took the stairs two at a time until she was in front of his door and knocking frantically.</p><p>"Just a minute!" Obi-Wan called from the other side of the door.</p><p>She bounced on her heels as she waited for him.</p><p>When he finally opened the door, his eyes widened as he took her in, "Darling, you're soak-"</p><p>Padmé cut him off by flinging herself into his arms and kissing him fiercely. She felt his shock abate and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her off the ground a bit as he kissed her back. His hands sunk into her wet, curly hair, tightening slightly as she nipped his bottom lip. He growled in response, causing her to pull back with a slight chuckle.</p><p>Obi-Wan cast a look back at his apartment before pulling her in towards his room.</p><p>Padmé looked towards Anakin's closed bedroom door with concern, but Obi-Wan just shook his head as he closed the door to his bedroom behind them and proceeded to push her up against it.</p><p>His kisses were searing as they roamed to whatever inch of skin he revealed as he peeled off her wet clothes. Padmé looked towards the ceiling as her breath caught in her throat. Then, she pulled him back towards her lips, her own hands frantically working to remove his clothes. Together, they walked back towards the bed before landing in a tangle of limbs.</p><p>They clung together in relief that they were free. Their bodies met over and over again, celebrating the fact that they were able to be in each other's arms despite all that had happened. It was fast and desperate as they experienced so many emotions at once. When they were done, they were laying on their backs, hands interlaced as they looked up at the ceiling.</p><p>"You did it," Padmé murmured, turning her head to look at him.</p><p>He took her hand and kissed it, "No, we all did it. But, I have to remind you that this isn't over." He groaned slightly as he turned onto his side. "We still have a trial to get through."</p><p>"Trials can take months," Padmé sighed, swinging her legs over the side of his bed. "And they might not even find him guilty."</p><p>"We just have to trust the process and the people's judgment," Obi-Wan replied as he propped himself on his elbow to watch her get dressed in borrowed clothes from his wardrobe.</p><p>"You have hope in the system?" she asked with a skeptical eyebrow.</p><p>"I have hope in people doing the right thing," he replied, pulling her into his lap to hug her tight.</p><p>"You're braver than I am," she chuckled.</p><p>"Or more stupid," he chuckled back.</p><p>"Hope isn't a bad thing," she murmured, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>"I suppose it isn't," he replied hollowly.</p><p>She tipped his chin up to her and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too, darling," he smiled as she stroked her thumb against his cheek.</p><p>Reluctantly, Padmé got up and grabbed her wet clothes that were strewn across the room. "I should head back. I told Maul to wait up."</p><p>"Mmmm," Obi-Wan stretched as he leaned back in bed. "I would walk you out..."</p><p>"But you're quite naked. Don't scar Anakin like that," she teased. "I can see myself out."</p><p>"Good night, love."</p><p>"Good night, Obi-Wan," Padmé said, blowing him a kiss before seeing herself out.</p><p>When she got back to her apartment across the hall, Maul gave her a once over. Then, he poured her a giant glass of wine.</p><p>"You look like you've had quite the night," he commented.</p><p>"And we'll leave it at that," she winked, taking the glass from him and settling onto the couch with a sigh.</p><p>"So, I caught the news," he said, sipping his wine. "Does this mean I can go home soon?"</p><p>"If you want," Padmé replied.</p><p>"Your place is nicer than mine," he said absentmindedly.</p><p>"Well, you could always stay," she replied.</p><p>His eyes widened in shock. "Is that a serious offer?"</p><p>A thoughtful look settled onto her face before she turned to him, "We'd have to discuss it more, but, yes. I think it is."</p><p>She yawned, placing her empty glass on the coffee table. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need sleep."</p><p>"Good night, Miss Amidala."</p><p>"Good night, Maul."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan woke the next morning and went to class feeling in a surprisingly good mood. He even got there early, much to Professor Windu's surprise.</p><p>"I thought you were for the dramatic entrance, not the punctual one, Kenobi," Windu teased.</p><p>"I can't be predictable all the time," he replied.</p><p>"Of course not," Windu chuckled.</p><p>Obi-Wan settled in for the lesson, shocked when Professor Windu ended it early.</p><p>"Professor, is everything alright?" Obi-Wan asked, coming up to him after class. "Are you behind because I haven't been in? I can do extra hours."</p><p>"No, I just have a high profile case that requires my attention right now," Windu replied.</p><p>"High profile?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.</p><p>Windu gave him a look. Realization hit Obi-Wan like a ton of bricks.</p><p>"You're representing the Governor?" Obi-Wan asked in shock.</p><p>"I'm the best," Windu replied. "Of course the Governor would want me to represent him."</p><p>Obi-Wan was reeling, leaning back on his desk for support. Suddenly, everything made sense. Palpatine was in charge of all of these gangs. These gangs came to Windu for representation. Windu gets them out of jail and they're back on the street to make more money for Palpatine. Of course the Governor would want Mace for representation. He'd been using Mace for representation all along, perhaps even testing him to make sure that he would be the best in case he was ever caught.</p><p>Obi-Wan's face snapped up, "You can't possibly defend him."</p><p>"He's paying me to," Windu replied, closing his briefcase.</p><p>"How can you defend a man who has lied to the community?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.</p><p>"Because it's my job!" Windu snapped, "I have a duty, Kenobi. Do I like half of these people that I represent? Hell no. But, they have a right to representation, and I would be doing the system a disservice if I half-assed their defense. I can't let a prosecutor steam roll over my clients just because I don't like them, because if I let them get away with that for people who may actually be guilty, then they'd sure as hell do it to people who are innocent. We are innocent until proven guilty, Kenobi. It is my duty to make sure that my clients can enter that court room, knowing that I view them as such, and that I will make sure that proper measures were taken to ensure a fair trial. I thought you believed in duty."</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, "I do. However, I believe in justice and doing the right thing just a little bit more."</p><p>Windu slowly nodded. "In that case, you're dismissed. I have to put my clients first. If you can't do that, you can't work with me."</p><p>Obi-Wan watched as his Professor left the room. When he was alone in the lecture hall, he let out a sigh. He knew Mace was right. It was a fact that he'd known about himself for a while now. He just hadn't been able to admit it to himself. He wasn't cut out to be a defense lawyer. His own need for justice would always outweigh his feelings of duty. However, now he was left wondering if he had just wasted thousands of dollars and years of his life on an education he would never use. Running a hand through his hair, he let out a groan. Then, he slung his bag over his shoulder and went to the one place where he knew he might find clarity.</p><p>Master Yoda was sitting on his pedestal in the inner sanctum when Obi-Wan arrived. The Temple was empty at this time of day, with everyone at work or school. Obi-Wan's footsteps echoed against the marble floors as he made his way further into the building. As quietly as possible, he sat in front of the old man on the pedestal, although he knew very well that Yoda had heard his arrival.</p><p>"Early, you are," Yoda commented with his eyes closed.</p><p>"Class was let out early," Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"Troubled, you have become."</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed, "I lost my internship."</p><p>Yoda's eyes opened, "How do you feel?"</p><p>"Honestly?" Obi-Wan asked, "Relieved. I know I won't have to defend anyone who is truly guilty. I dislike the fact that I feel useless and as though I wasted so much time and resources that I'll never get back, but I feel glad that someone pushed me off that path. It made me admit that I hadn't wanted it for a long time."</p><p>"So sure you are, that a defense lawyer you would become?"</p><p>"If I had stuck on that path, yes," Obi-Wan replied. "After working with Windu, I'd probably either end up working with him post graduation, or I'd end up at another firm that does the same exact thing."</p><p>"Need a new path, you do," Yoda commented.</p><p>"But what path?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"Meditate and it will become clear," Yoda replied, closing his eyes, "No matter what path you are on, bring peace to you it must."</p><p>Obi-Wan exhaled slowly, pulling his legs into the lotus position. He rested his open palms face up on his knees as he contemplated what Master Yoda had said. He thought about the situation with Palpatine. He thought about Anakin in the middle of it all, and the collateral damage that had come in the form of Padmé's injury and Maul's kidnapping. It had all gone so wrong. He needed to find a way to help all of them. To get justice for all of them. Although, in the end he knew it didn't come down to his actions. In the end, it all came down to the prosecution making a better argument and somehow showing a jovial old man to be the snake in the grass that he is.</p><p>
  <em>That was it.</em>
</p><p>It all came down to the prosecution.</p><p>Obi-Wan opened his eyes with the realization of what he had to do.</p><p>He stepped out into the hall and pulled up the number for District Attorney Mon Mothma and hit dial.</p><p>The phone rang once. Twice. Then, it was picked up.</p><p>"District Attorney Mon Mothma," a crisp voice said on the other end.</p><p>"DA Mothma, I'd like to help you win the case against Governor Palpatine," Obi-Wan stated.</p><p>"How exactly do you expect to do that?" she asked.</p><p>"I know a lot more about this case than most. I have witnesses that you could utilize. Provided that they are protected afterwards," Obi-Wan stated.</p><p>"And who are you?"</p><p>"Obi-Wan Kenobi, ma'am."</p><p>"Well, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'll accept your help. I've been taking a look at this case and I think you may be my only hope."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan looked around the courtroom at how packed the gallery was. He didn't know why he was shocked, though, since it was a high profile case. His hand rested gently on Padmé's thigh as they waited for the trial to begin.</p><p>"How long do you think this will take?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan admitted, "It depends on the complexity of the arguments."</p><p>Chatter ceased as the judge entered.</p><p>"All rise for the honorable Judge Bonteri," the bailiff announced.</p><p>Obi-Wan rose, taking in the no-nonsense woman that walked in and settled in the chair at the head of the room. Suddenly, it all felt so real. They had gotten this far. He just hoped that they would be able to see it through. As his gaze fell on the unsuspecting old man sitting at the defendant's table, his mind raced. Obi-Wan replayed the last moment's of his father's life. He replayed that feeling of nauseous anxiety that had settled in his stomach as he held Padmé's limp body after the explosion. He replayed kidnapping Maul. This man had single-handedly wrecked his life, and he looked as though he were offended that someone would even believe him capable of all of this.</p><p>"You know, psychopaths typically end up in positions of power," Padmé murmured nonchalantly in his ear.</p><p>Obi-Wan cracked a smile at that, squeezing her hand as they sat back down.</p><p>"I'll allow opening arguments," Judge Bonteri announced.</p><p>District Attorney Mon Mothma stood in her white pantsuit and faced the jury. Her mouth was a firm line as she looked them all in the eyes before beginning. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we are here today because we have been lied to by a man who was meant to protect us. He was elected to put the people's interest first, and instead, he has been acting in an underhanded manner that puts our very lives at risk. Throughout the course of this trial, he will try to reinforce this placating facade of an innocent, honest public servant when he is nothing more than a wolf in sheep's clothing. We will show that he has been laying the foundation for a criminal empire for years. We will show evidence that he has been amassing buildings in criminal neighborhoods to control the various crime syndicates. We will show that he is responsible for multiple gang activities, as well as racketeering and the attack on his own political office. The defense will try to discredit our witnesses due to the fact that they associated with his client and committed questionable acts, but it is important to note that our witnesses are the victims of grooming. They were taken advantage of by a man who they thought they could trust, much like the rest of us. Do not let his lies, no matter how prettily worded they are, distract you from the truth. Governor Palpatine is a criminal mastermind who has played us all. Don't lose sight of that."</p><p>With a curt nod, she returned to her seat, relinquishing the floor to the defense.</p><p>Mace Windu stood, straightened his tie, and then walked over to look at the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I want you to take a look at my client sitting over there. He is someone you have placed your trust in. He's someone you've elected to serve this community in various government offices because you believe in him. He has done so much for all of us, improving the lives of many. It doesn't make sense that someone who has done so much good for us would commit such underhanded acts. The prosecution would like you to believe that not everyone with good intentions is a good person. I think it's that kind of cynicism that has brought us here today. The prosecution's so-called 'witnesses' are children who have become disillusioned from the idea that there can be good mentors. They have nothing in comparison to this man. In fact, by besmirching his name, they will gain notoriety. Even the District Attorney has something to gain from this case. But, at what cost? That cost is a man's life. A man that has worked hard to make sure that every bit put into making this government great has tripled in value and spread far and wide to improve the lives of many. This trial is a sham and there is nothing for the prosecution to prove except that they are incompetent at arresting the real criminals in the city."</p><p>DA Mothma's eyes narrowed slightly at Mace's comments, to which, he just shrugged.</p><p>"I can see why you wanted to be a lawyer," Anakin murmured into Obi-Wan's ear. "You're good at arguing."</p><p>Obi-Wan gently elbowed him.</p><p>Mothma stood, adjusted her jacket and turned to the judge. "The prosecution would like to call our first witness, Captain Rex Morrbaker."</p><p>Obi-Wan watched Rex get up and swear in before taking the stand.</p><p>Mothma's direct examination of Rex was very cut and dry. Rex answered every question to the best of his ability, making sure that he was clear and simplistic enough that the jury would be able to understand him.</p><p>"No further questions, your honor," Mothma said with a satisfied smirk as she sat.</p><p>Mace casually got up, folding his arms behind his back as he looked at Rex. "Captain, isn't it true that you didn't involve a superior officer in this until after you had gathered the evidence?"</p><p>"Well, yes," Rex said, hesitating slightly.</p><p>"Isn't it also correct that the people that you had help you gather evidence aren't even police officers?"</p><p>"We use informants all the time in my line of work," Rex shot back.</p><p>"Informants that you still kept secret from your superiors," Windu smirked.</p><p>"Objection, your honor," Mothma said, standing, "that wasn't a question."</p><p>"Sustained," Judge Bonteri declared, "Phrase it in the form of a question, counselor."</p><p>Windu's eyes narrowed, "Why didn't you inform your superiors about your informants?"</p><p>"Well, do you think my superiors would have believed me?" Rex asked with a raised brow. "I barely believed my informants when they told me. Yet, I went out a limb and here we are, so I can't say that I was wrong to trust them."</p><p>Windu frowned, "No further questions, your honor."</p><p>"Thank you, Captain," DA Mothma said, standing once again, "The prosecution would now like to call Anakin Skywalker to the stand."</p><p>Anakin shot Obi-Wan a nervous glance. "Wish me luck."</p><p>"You don't need it," Obi-Wan grinned as Anakin went up to swear in. Inside, though, Obi-Wan was more nervous than Anakin was.</p><p>Anakin sat in the designated seat and faced the jury. He answered all of DA Mothma's introductory questions before they got into the nitty-gritty of it all.</p><p>"Your honor, I would like to enter a recording in as prosecution exhibit A," Mothma said, handing a CD to the Judge.</p><p>"I'll allow it," Judge Bonteri nodded before having it entered into evidence and handing it back to her to be played.</p><p>DA Mothma played the recording of Palpatine from the night of the election for the jury to hear.</p><p>"Do you know who recorded this tape?" Mothma asked.</p><p>"Yes," Anakin said. "It was a joint effort between myself and Captain Rex. I wore the microphone. He recorded it."</p><p>"Now, how did this conversation come about?"</p><p>"Well, for several weeks I had to work my way up until I was deemed worthy enough to meet the head of the operation, Darth Sidious," Anakin explained.</p><p>"And who is this Darth Sidious?"</p><p>"Newly-elected Governor Palpatine."</p><p>"What, if anything, did you have to do in order to be 'deemed worthy'?"</p><p>"Well, aside from many late nights running errands back and forth, I was tasked with building and planting the bomb that detonated in his political office. That earned me a meeting with Darth Tyranus, known by most people as Count Dooku. Dooku is his second-in-command. Then, I was tasked with murdering a gangster named Maul. Only after that was I able to meet Darth Sidious, where I then learned that it was really Palpatine," Anakin replied.</p><p>Obi-Wan's hand tightened around Padmé's at Anakin's admission. He knew Anakin would have to say it, but he knew that his brother was only giving Mace fuel to help pick him apart.</p><p>"So, for clarification, you would say that the defendant tasked you with a series of crimes, manipulating you into committing them in order to gain status?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Did he offer anything in return for you committing these crimes?"</p><p>"Yes. He offered me status and protection for myself and some people important to me," Anakin said, briefly catching Padmé's eye across the room before looking down at his hands. "At the time, I had just lost my father and was feeling isolated. This seemed like the right path to take in order to get to where I wanted to go."</p><p>"Do you regret anything?" Mothma asked gently.</p><p>Anakin looked up at the jury, a raw emotion in his eyes. "I regret all of it. I caused pain to people who didn't deserve it in a selfish grab for power. It's not who my father raised me to be. The only thing I don't regret is that my actions led to this being uncovered. At least some good can come from it all."</p><p>"No further questions, your honor," Mothma said before returning to her seat.</p><p>Mace got up with a confident smirk on his face. "So you're a gang member?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But you described some gang-like activity that you would partake in, so doesn't that make you a gang member?"</p><p>"A square is a rectangle but a rectangle isn't a square," Anakin shot back.</p><p>"Yet, didn't you just admit to a bombing and a murder?"</p><p>"The bombing yes, but I didn't murder anyone. I just kidnapped him and snuck the guy into our apartment building so that they would think he was dead."</p><p>Obi-Wan facepalmed.</p><p>"So, you expect us to believe the word of a man who confessed to kidnapping and a bombing?"</p><p>"Objection!" Mothma said, standing quickly, "Your honor, my witness is not on trial."</p><p>"Sustained," Judge Bonteri nodded, "Careful, Mace."</p><p>"Withdrawn, your honor. No further questions."</p><p>Anakin let out a breath of relief.</p><p>"Your honor, I would like to request a recess," Mothma declared.</p><p>"I'll allow it. We'll have a brief recess and meet back in an hour," Judge Bonteri said before smacking her gavel.</p><p>The room rose until she left.</p><p>Then, Obi-Wan made his way up to Mothma.</p><p>"Things don't look good," Mothma admitted softly. "Your brother's testimony was necessary, but Mace's cross might have just ruined his credibility. I also was unaware that he kidnapped a person. That doesn't look good."</p><p>"His name is Maul. It wasn't exactly kidnapping? I mean, yes, we did take him, but he technically was free to leave at any point and he just chose to stay," Obi-Wan explained.</p><p>"Is there any way we can get him on stand?" Mothma asked.</p><p>"I could call him," Obi-Wan offered.</p><p>"Do it."</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled out his phone and put it on speaker.</p><p>"Amidala residence," Maul said after the second ring.</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me," Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>"<em>Kenobi</em>. What do you want?" Maul asked.</p><p>"We need you here. Thing's aren't going well-"</p><p>"Oh, no, no, no. I make it a point not to testify at trials that aren't my own," Maul said. Obi-Wan could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Besides, what's in it for me?"</p><p>"Immunity," Mothma replied, looking at Maul's file on her computer, "We could expunge your brother's record for those shoplifting charges."</p><p>"Y-you'd do that?" Maul asked.</p><p>"I told you, we're desperate," Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>Padmé peeked over Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Please, Maul?"</p><p>Maul sighed. "Alright, I'll be there. But, I'm doing it for her and my brother. I owe none of you anything after this."</p><p>Obi-Wan hung up, turning to Mothma. "Well, we may be able to turn this around after all."</p><p>"It's our only hope."</p><p>"Lovely."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maul rolled up to the courtroom fifteen minutes later. He confidently finger gunned at Obi-Wan and winked at Padmé as he passed by, hood pulled over his face.</p><p>"Oh, lovely," Obi-Wan grumbled as he watched Maul walk up to DA Mothma and shake her hand. "It all comes down to this clown."</p><p>"It could be worse," Padmé replied.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"It could all come down to you."</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed as the judge came back into the courtroom to end the recess.</p><p>Mothma wasted no time in getting Maul onto the stand and asked him about his involvement with Palpatine and everything else. Every once in a while, Obi-Wan would look at Professor Windu to watch him squirm a little bit, no doubt planning his attack for his cross examination. As DA Mothma finished her direct examination, Obi-Wan couldn't help but scoot closer to the edge of his seat.</p><p>"No further questions, your honor," Mothma said before turning the floor over to Mace.</p><p>Mace planted himself in front of Maul and gave him a long, hard look. "Isn't it true that you've been arrested multiple times?"</p><p>"Arrested, yes, but always found not guilty later in court. Clearly I just have one of those faces that makes people suspicious," he said, gesturing to his tattoos. "It's honestly sad how prejudiced people can be."</p><p>Mace's hand balled into a fist at his side. "Yet, you have admitted to association with my client?"</p><p>"Yes, but your client also ordered my execution. I don't think that someone who orders the death of another man is innocent, Mace. Do you?"</p><p>"I'm asking the questions here," Mace redirected.</p><p>Maul smirked. "Yes, I can see that."</p><p>"If you weren't actually dead, then why did you pretend to be?"</p><p>Maul turned his gaze to Palpatine, eyes alight with mischief. "Because I knew he'd just keep trying, and although I don't always get along with my neighbors, they're honest with me. I knew what would happen if I stayed hidden, and I wanted to see how it would all play out. It's going pretty well, seeing as I am up here and not six feet under."</p><p>Obi-Wan coughed to cover up a snicker.</p><p>Maul turned towards the jury and flashed them a charming smile.</p><p>Mace swallowed, "Isn't it true that you are not fit to be the guardian of your brother?"</p><p>Maul's smile fell. "No."</p><p>"But he is in the system."</p><p>"Because at the time I was barely 18. I couldn't provide a good life for him and I knew it," Maul replied, starting to get upset. "I love Savage, and when you love someone that means you do what's best for them, even if it's a decision that you loathe to make."</p><p>"No further questions, your honor," Mace said in defeat.</p><p>Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eye as Maul came to sit next to him.</p><p>Mothma stood, "The prosecution rests."</p><p>Mace stood, "Your honor, the defense rests."</p><p>Obi-Wan bristled at the boldness of the move. He could see that Mace was banking on the fact that everyone knew Palpatine and would have a hard time seeing him as a cold, calculating crime boss. After all, he didn't have to prove Palpatine's innocence. It was up to the prosecution to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that he committed these crimes.</p><p>"I'll hear closing arguments," Judge Bonteri said.</p><p>Mothma stood gracefully and planted herself firmly in front of the jury. "I know what I'm about to ask you to do may have seemed impossible when you first entered this room. However, you have heard from a credible officer, a young man who was essentially exploited, and a man who used to work for the defendant who's demise was ordered when he was of no more use to him. Surely, you can see that this man is not who we thought he was," she paused to gesture to Palpatine. "This man has lied to all of you, promising to protect us when his actions have proved that all he wants to do is look out for himself. This man is not a gentle, humble, public servant. He is someone who has been shifting the pieces for years until he could obtain higher power at the expense of us. He operated with criminals, knowing that he would never be able to achieve this kind of power and domination otherwise. No reasonable person would simply hand it over to him. No, he created the problem, knowing that he would be the one we looked to for a solution. He has claimed to protect us, but he should have been protecting us from himself all along. You must find the defendant to be guilty so that we can move forward with someone who won't betray our justice system and the very people he has sworn to represent. I implore you to search yourselves for what you know to be true. This is not the man you thought you knew. Thank you."</p><p>Mace gave her a curt nod as she passed to sit before getting up. He folded his hands in front of him as he gave the jury a sad smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, while you search yourselves, as the prosecution asks you to do, I implore to you that you think of all the good things that my defendant has done for your city. Think of all the bills he passed, all the initiatives he started, just to protect you and make the city a better place. Those are not the actions of the man that the prosecution says he is. He is but a simple public servant working to protect you. Why would he try to protect you from gangs if he was in charge of them? It doesn't make sense. It does not make sense that he would go through all that trouble just to protect you from himself. My client is just the same man he has always been, someone who puts your best interests at heart and works within the law to try to make improvements. Search your heart, and you'll know I'm right. Thank you."</p><p>Mace bowed his head slightly before sitting.</p><p>Obi-Wan zoned out a bit as the Judge gave the jury instructions before they filed out to deliberate on the case.</p><p>"Well? What happens now?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"They discuss what they just heard and make their decision," Maul explained.</p><p>"How long will that take?" Anakin huffed.</p><p>"As long as it takes," Padmé shrugged, "You can't rush justice and have it still be justice."</p><p>"So, what do we do now?" Anakin asked.</p><p>"Now?" Obi-Wan sighed, "Now, we wait."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days passed as the deliberation went on until it was the moment of Qui-Gon's memorial. Obi-Wan found himself standing in front of a mirror fiddling with a small stack of notecards that he had written his eulogy on. He looked himself up and down, wondering what his father would have said if he could see him now.</p><p>"You'd tell me that my tie makes me look stuffy," he murmured with a slight smile.</p><p>"And he'd tell <em>me</em> that I should have stuck with a clip on," Anakin commented from the doorway.</p><p>Obi-Wan turned to see that Anakin had tied his traditional tie in a bow and sighed. "That isn't even the kind of tie for that."</p><p>"Ties are dumb."</p><p>"You can't just wear a t-shirt and a leather vest to our father's memorial service."</p><p>"Dad doesn't care what I wear as long as I'm there."</p><p>"We're not having this discussion again. Now, come here so I can fix you."</p><p>"I think I'm a little past fixing at this point. I probably need a therapist for any progress."</p><p>Obi-Wan gave him a nonplussed look.</p><p>Anakin shrugged sheepishly, "Humor is how I'm getting through today."</p><p>"It'll be okay," Obi-Wan said gently as he reached up to re-do Anakin's tie. "We've got each other, and we have our friends. We'll get through this." He patted Anakin's shoulder when he was done. "Come on, let's go across the hall."</p><p>The two boys made their way into the apartment next door to find Padmé with her back turned to Maul who was zipping up her dress for her.</p><p>Obi-Wan cleared his throat and glared at Maul who just raised his hands in surrender and shrugged.</p><p>"You know how her outfits are," Maul replied.</p><p>Padmé turned to the boys and smiled, "You both look so handsome." She gave Obi-Wan an appreciative once-over, "It's nice to see you in something that isn't beige."</p><p>Obi-Wan blushed, "I wear more than beige."</p><p>"Yeah," Anakin said, trying not to smile, "He also wears brown."</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Are we ready to go?"</p><p>"I've got your picture presentation in the car already. Is there anything you're forgetting?" Padmé asked.</p><p>"Was the urn in there?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"I didn't see anything else," Padmé replied.</p><p>Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, "You forgot to pack dad?"</p><p>Anakin looked down. "Maybe."</p><p>"Well, go get him," Obi-Wan said, nudging him to the door, "We can't have a memorial service for dad and not actually have him there."</p><p>"It's just weird," Anakin sighed, "He's essentially in a cookie jar."</p><p>Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, "You did not just compare our father's urn to a cookie car."</p><p>"You got a better comparison?" Anakin shot back.</p><p>"Just go get him!" Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation, "We'll meet you in the car."</p><p>"Alright, alright. I'm going!"</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head and started to head for the car.</p><p>"He's right," Maul mumbled, "It <em>does</em> look like a cookie jar."</p><p>"I don't have to reiterate how odd it is that the man who killed him wanted to go to the memorial service," Obi-Wan shot back.</p><p>Maul sighed, "I told you. I feel guilty and I want to pay my respects."</p><p>"And if people ask how you know him?" Obi-Wan countered as he got into the car.</p><p>"I'll tell them I'm a friend of the family and I'm there for support," Maul shot back.</p><p>"I think it shows growth that he's coming," Padmé said, gently placing her hand on Obi-Wan's thigh as they waited for Anakin to slide into the back with Maul.</p><p>When they were all ready, Obi-Wan pulled away from the curb and drove them to the Temple.</p><p>It was oddly still that morning, having been closed to the public for Qui-Gon's service. The calming sound of water trickling in the background provided ambient noise in a space full of peace lilies. Everything was white and pure, almost as if to cleanse the soul. In the middle of it all was an altar adorned with more flowers, but with enough space for Obi-Wan and Anakin to finish filling it with their picture presentation, the urn, and a few other items that defined Qui-Gon in their minds.</p><p>"Master Yoda, where did you get all of these flowers?" Obi-Wan asked softly after he finished setting up the altar.</p><p>"Know people, I do," he winked.</p><p>Soon, people started to trickle in; a few of Qui-Gon's coworkers, Ahsoka, Rex, and a few of their neighbors and friends.</p><p>Obi-Wan shifted his weight on his feet as he looked at the small crowd that had gathered. He chewed his lip as he fetched his notecards from his pocket.</p><p>"Are you nervous?" Padmé asked gently.</p><p>"About the eulogy?" Obi-Wan looked down at the cards, "A little. How does one sum up the life of a person in a few meaningful words that people may not even remember?"</p><p>Padmé gently cupped his face, "Just speak from your heart. People won't remember words, but they'll remember the sentiment. Most of all, they'll remember your father. He'd be proud of you, regardless of what you say."</p><p>Obi-Wan turned to kiss her hand. "I love you, darling."</p><p>"I love you, too, and I'll be waiting right here for you when you're done."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded before going towards the front of the gathering and clearing his throat. "I want to thank everyone for coming here today. We've gathered to remember my father, Qui-Gon Jinn. He-" Obi-Wan broke off for a moment, catching himself from making a verbal misstep, "<em>was</em> a brave man who died protecting others."</p><p>Maul looked down, ashamed.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at the cards in his hand before putting them down on the table and deciding to speak from the heart. "My father was my hero. He always did what he thought was right, no matter the consequences. He taught me and my brother to stand up for what we believe in and to support each other because if you can't count on family, who can you count on? But, more than that, he taught me that family isn't always who you're born with. Sometimes, family is who you choose and who chooses you every day. There are no obligations, but you continue to choose each other. That's real love. The one thing that was never lacking in my father's household was love. He had so much of it, for so many things: injured animals, dying plants- really any pathetic thing that he thought needed some extra attention, he'd give it to them. When I was younger, I thought it was silly, but now, seeing how dark the world has become it's important that we lift each other up and try to spread as much love as we can. That's... that's what Qui-Gon would have wanted: peace, justice, and love for all. That's how I want to live my life going forward: doing the right thing, forgiving others, and spreading love."</p><p>Obi-Wan locked eyes with Padmé, catching her swiping a stray tear from her cheek. She gave him a sad smile and a nod.</p><p>"Now, I'm going to pass the floor to my brother and then anyone who wants to share a memory is welcome to do so," Obi-Wan gestured for Anakin to come up.</p><p>Anakin enveloped him in a hug before turning to the crowd.</p><p>"My father once told me that you can't choose how you come into this world, but you can choose the life you live while you're on it," Anakin said. "He supported whatever decision I was making that week because he believed in letting me make mistakes. He never let me do anything really bad, and he was always there to bail me out when I found myself in trouble. Even when Obi-Wan and I were fighting, he was always there to smooth things over. Life... life without him has been a learning curve. You never understand how much you rely on someone until they're gone. Yet, some higher power up there has a tendency to look out for you when it gets bleak. I may have lost my father, but I found my brother. I found a relationship we didn't quite have before. I learned that dad was right. All these years, we have been loving each other in our own weird ways and just hadn't been able to see it without him to point it out. Now I can see it clearly. I hate that it took the loss of my father to get there, but I know that if my father could have chosen only one good thing to come out of his demise, it would be this. I just hope he knew how much he was loved, because I know no matter how many times I told him, it will never have been enough. I'll always wish I had one more time to say 'I love you, Dad.'"</p><p>Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin's shoulder. "He knew."</p><p>Anakin nodded numbly, "Would anyone else like to talk?"</p><p>The two of them slipped back into the crowd and listened while their father's coworkers spoke a bit about various work escapades. They were only half listening. Obi-Wan held Padmé's hand, stroking his thumb back and forth across her knuckles. Anakin was talking to a nervous-looking Maul in the back. Soon, the stories were over and they were all coming up to say their specific condolences to Obi-Wan and Anakin before leaving.</p><p>Obi-Wan's face was taut as he kept himself emotionally aloof. Every once in a while, he'd glance at Anakin to see how the younger man was faring with the constant wave of condolences. Only when it was over did he remember to breathe.</p><p>"I thought it would never end," Anakin sighed.</p><p>"I agree. That was especially draining," Obi-Wan added.</p><p>Anakin shook his head, "I need air."</p><p>Obi-Wan let him go, choosing instead to walk over to the altar they had erected. His hand absentmindedly pet a petal on a lily before he settled his eyes on the picture display.</p><p>"I know it wasn't quite how you would have planned it," Obi-Wan murmured, resting a hand on the urn.</p><p>"Proud of you, he still would be," Master Yoda said, looking up at him.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled down at him, "You think so?"</p><p>Yoda hit him with his cane, "Lie, I do not."</p><p>"Never said you did."</p><p>"Release your father's ashes, you will?"</p><p>"It's what he would have wanted."</p><p>"To be one with the world is how we are meant to be. From star dust, made are we, and to star dust, we return."</p><p>"Luminous beings are we," Obi-Wan smiled softly.</p><p>"Not crude matter," Yoda added before tapping him with his cane, "Listen, you do."</p><p>"Sometimes you say things that stick."</p><p>"Only sometimes, hmmmm?"</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled, "More often than not."</p><p>"Thought so, I did," Yoda said with a satisfied smirk before hobbling away.</p><p>"Ready?" Anakin asked, coming up next to him.</p><p>"To release him, or to release myself to start healing?"</p><p>"Both."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, picking up the urn. "Let's do this."</p><p>The two brothers walked out the door and to the beach down the street.</p><p>Anakin grimaced as they walked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I hate sand. It's getting all over my good shoes."</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "It's for dad."</p><p>"I know, which is why I didn't stop walking."</p><p>They came to a stop at the water's edge. Light glinted off the surface of the water as birds flew overhead. The wind picked up slightly, blowing their hair out of their faces.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded at Anakin before taking the lid off of the urn. "On the count of three?"</p><p>Anakin nodded, grabbing hold of one side of the urn while Obi-Wan held the other.</p><p>"One... Two... Three."</p><p>They watched as the wind picked up some of the ashes as the rest was taken out with the tide. Together, they stood for a moment, wrapping an arm around each other as they looked out onto the horizon.</p><p>"Goodbye, dad," Anakin murmured.</p><p>"May the force be with you, always," Obi-Wan added.</p><p>After one more lingering look, the two men turned and walked back to where they had left their friends.</p><p>When they entered the room, Padmé gave Obi-Wan a sad smile and he nodded. Wordlessly, she enveloped him in a hug. Obi-Wan buried his face in the crook of her neck as he held onto her tight.</p><p>Over her shoulder, Obi-Wan noticed Rex talking to someone on the phone. When he hung up, he walked back to the group and cleared his throat.</p><p>"What is it, Captain?" Obi-Wan asked, letting go of Padmé.</p><p>"The jury's back," Rex replied. "If we leave now, we'll be able to hear the verdict."</p><p>Obi-Wan looked down at his girlfriend and then over at his brother before turning back to Rex. "You know, the odds of us getting there even faster increase exponentially with a police escort."</p><p>Rex smirked, "I'll see what I can do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You donned suits for the verdict?" DA Mothma asked as they rushed into the courtroom.</p><p>"No," Anakin replied, "Today was our dad's funeral."</p><p>Mothma turned to Obi-Wan, a skeptical brow raised, "Related to..." she trailed off and nodded her head back towards the Judge's seat.</p><p>"In a way," Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>"Well, I suppose that makes the outcome of this verdict even more important for justice," Mothma replied.</p><p>They turned their attention back to the front of the room as Judge Bonteri entered.</p><p>Obi-Wan slid into the seat next to Padmé after Judge Bonteri sat. She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. In return, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.</p><p>Judge Bonteri stared at the crowd gathered, "Well, I'm sure we're all aware of the reason we're here today." She turned towards the jury. "Madame foreman?"</p><p>A young woman with purple hair stood and addressed the group gathered, "After careful deliberation of all evidence presented during the course of this trial, we have found the defendant, Sheev Palpatine, guilty on all charges."</p><p>The air exited Obi-Wan's lungs all at once.</p><p>"I see. Thank you for your time," Judge Bonteri said. She turned her attention back towards Palpatine. "Your sentencing will occur at a later date. Bailiff, take him into custody. Court is adjourned." She slapped her gavel and left, leaving the room reeling in the wake of the information shared.</p><p>"We won," Anakin laughed in disbelief as he watched Palpatine get carted away.</p><p>"It's over," Maul murmured, turning towards the others. "And I'm free."</p><p>Obi-Wan stood and ran a hand through his hair as he felt the culmination of countless investigative hours and schemes pay off. The feeling hit him like a ton of bricks. Justice and finishing what his father had started was the only thing that had kept him going this whole time and now that he had followed that trajectory to the only reasonable culmination, he found himself wondering: What now?</p><p>They filed out of the courtroom into the bright sunlight of the early afternoon. He had celebrated his father's life and ended another man's reign of terror and he hadn't even had lunch yet. It was surreal.</p><p>"Kenobi," someone called out.</p><p>Obi-Wan's head snapped up to see Mace Windu nod him over to him. He broke off and went to face the music. He could only imagine how well it would go for him considering he had just thrown a wrench in the biggest case of his professor's career.</p><p>"Professor," Obi-Wan said cautiously.</p><p>"You did good," Mace told him. "Even if you were helping the prosecution. Putting Maul up on there while knowing that I couldn't air his dirty laundry in any way that would be beneficial to my own career or my case was a smart move. It's the kind of thing I would have done when I was your age. You've got potential and the drive to do what's right. We need more people like you in this profession. Your internship is yours again. I'll see you on Monday."</p><p>"Actually, I'll have to decline," Obi-Wan replied firmly, "I've decided that law isn't the career for me after all. I'm going to finish up this semester because it's almost over, but after that, I'll be dropping out from the program to pursue something else."</p><p>Mace nodded, "I understand. Well, if you ever change your mind... or need a lawyer..."</p><p>"I'll know where to find you," Obi-Wan smiled before returning to his friends.</p><p>Anakin raised a brow at him, "What was that about?"</p><p>"He offered me my internship back."</p><p>"Did you take it?"</p><p>"No," Obi-Wan grinned.</p><p>"What are you going to do now?"</p><p>"I don't know," he admitted, but then he caught Padmé's eye from where she stood talking to DA Mothma down on the sidewalk. "But, no matter what I do, as long as I'm happy I know I'll be fine."</p><p>Anakin nodded, "You've earned it."</p><p>"Earned what?" Rex asked, coming up from behind to wrap an arm around both brothers.</p><p>"A break from shenanigans," Obi-Wan chuckled.</p><p>"Well, that's a shame," Rex replied.</p><p>"Why's that, Captain?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"We make a good team," Rex smirked, "If the two of you need a job, maybe think about giving the academy a try. I'm sure you'd make great police officers."</p><p>Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look.</p><p>"We'll think about it," Anakin laughed.</p><p>"If you gentlemen will excuse me," Obi-Wan murmured, "I have something to do." He winked at Anakin who gave him a thumb's up.</p><p>Continuing down the stairs to where Padmé stood by herself, having finished her earlier conversation, Obi-Wan pulled her into his arms.</p><p>Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt her feet lift off the sidewalk. "I'm so proud of you for following this through to the end."</p><p>Gently, he placed her back on the pavement, "May I borrow you for a moment, darling?"</p><p>"For you?" she grinned, "You know you can have more than a moment."</p><p>He smiled a real, genuine smile at her before taking her hand. Obi-Wan led her across the way to a familiar park.</p><p>"It looks different in the daylight," Padmé murmured as they came to stop in front of the fountain from the night of their first almost-date. She sat on the edge of the fountain and patted the spot next to her for him to join her. "So, what did you want to see me about?"</p><p>Obi-Wan licked his lips before sitting next to her. "You know, we've come a long way since the last time we were here."</p><p>"It does feel like forever ago," Padmé chuckled.</p><p>"Since then, we've had late night rendezvous, secret library research sessions-"</p><p>"Been in explosions and unofficial police investigations-"</p><p>"Kidnapped criminals-"</p><p>"<em>Lived</em> with said criminals," she grinned.</p><p>"But, we've been through it all together," Obi-Wan said seriously. "You've been there for me since the day we met." He paused to gently take her hand. "You didn't have to study with me that night. You didn't have to be there for me when my father died. You didn't have to be there for me when I was pushing you away. You never gave up on me. Not once."</p><p>Obi-Wan landed on his knee in front of her. "I don't want to give up on us, darling. Not now, not ever."</p><p>Fumbling, he pulled a small box from his jacket pocket and opened it towards her. His breath caught in his throat as her hands went to cover her mouth in shock.</p><p>"Darling, will you marry me?" he asked, trembling slightly from nerves.</p><p>"Yes," she breathed, a grin breaking out on her face.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Yes!" Padmé exclaimed as she landed on the grass next to him to pull him in for a kiss.</p><p>Obi-Wan slipped the ring his father had left him onto her finger before fully turning his attention to kissing her. His hands sunk into her hair as they lowered themselves to lay on the grass in the deserted park. His lips smiled against hers, knowing that he was finally on the right path. All of his hard decisions had led to this moment, but he knew that come what may, he would have this woman beside him. He would have his brother beside him. No matter what happened from this point forward, he would be okay. Obi-Wan was physically at the lowest point he could be, but spiritually, he soared above the clouds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who has followed this story over the past almost 11 months. To everyone who's been keeping up and commenting, I appreciate it more than you know. Luise, ya kept me going. </p><p>I hope this ending wasn't a let down. I spent the past couple weeks trying to flesh everything out in a way that tied up all my loose ends in a way that I found satisfying.</p><p>For those of you who need more Obidala or just more Star Wars in your life, feel free to check out the rest of my stories, and don't be afraid to come find me on tumblr @labyrinth-runner</p><p>May the Force be with you, Always.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>